95 Graduation
by UniGon
Summary: Taehyung & Jimin hanya 2 sahabat yang kurang beruntung di dunia ini. Mereka tahu satu sama lain. 1 hal yang Jimin tidak tahu bahwa Taehyung dapat mengetahui kematian seseorang. Hingga, dokter mendiagnosis Jimin bahwa hidupnya telah di ujung tanduk, bahkan umurnya tak cukup untuk sampai pada hari kelulusan. Apa yang akan Taehyung lakukan? VMin Friendship. Slight TaeJin/JinV/VJin!
1. Prologue

**HALLO, Readers... This is my first friendship-angst BTS FF. Agak nervous juga mau publish nih FF soalnya aku gak berbakat dalam bidang angst dan friendship kayak gini -_-. Tapi nyoba gak ada salahnya daripada enggak sama sekali, kan?**

**NOTE!****: This chapter is just a prologue, okay ^^. Di bagian ini, aku sengaja gak nyebutin siapa yang siapa (nama tokohnya) dulu biar kesannya membingungkan hehehe….Tapi yang jelas, persahabatan ini menggunakan V dan Jimin, okeh….**

**ATTENTION!: Gaje, ide pasaran, no feel, Judul dan cerita gak nyambung!**

**Gak pake basa basi dan banyak cincong lagi, HAPPY READING!**

.

.

**PROLOGUE**

_**I still remember what you've said to me….**_

Ketika kubuka netraku, cahaya lembut mentari seketika menyapa netraku, mungkin tepatnya menohok dengan cahayanya. Hal pertama yang menyapa indra pendengaranku adalah siulan merdu burung-burung yang bertengger tepat di pohon yang ada di halaman asramaku, hanya itu. Itu mungkin tergolong hening bagi beberapa orang tapi sudah cukup ramai bagiku.

Entah mengapa, pagi itu, aku tetap merasa silau akan cahaya itu walaupun aku tahu, tak sepantasnya aku mengatakan seperti itu. Ini seperti aku menyalahkan sebuah kebenaran dan membenarkan sebuah kesalahan. Itulah yang membuatku terlihat begitu mengenaskan dan mungkin patut untuk dikasihani.

Masih terngiang di telingaku hingga detik ini, bagaimana kau mengucapkan kumpulan kata itu dari mulutmu. Terdengar konyol pada awalnya namun ketika aku menyadari bahwa kau menyadari sesuatu yang sekarang telah terjadi, kalimat itu justru terdengar begitu indah dan berharga. Kau tahu betapa bodohnya aku, kan, sahabatku?

_Kala itu, ratusan bintang telah membubuhi langit malam kota Seoul yang nyaris berwarna hitam. Mereka terlihat bagaikan kesempatan terakhir di dalam ketidak-adaannya lagi sesuatu yang disebut 'kesempatan'._

_Aku mengambil tempat tepat di sisimu, tak begitu jauh. Masih kuingat bagaimana berbinarnya wajahmu ketika netramu dapat kembali menatap bintang-bintang itu bertaburan tepat di atasmu. Aku ingin kau dapat berbagi kebahagiaan itu bersamaku seperti yang telah kita lakukan hingga detik itu. Dalam palung terdalam hatiku, aku tak mengerti bagaimana bintang begitulah berarti bagimu._

"_Kenapa kau menyukai bintang, eoh?", tanyaku pada akhirnya setelah kita nyaris tenggelam dalam keterdiaman dan keheningan yang berlarut-larut._

_Kau menatapku lembut, tersenyum kecil, "Kau tahu, hanya dengan melihat bintang, aku bisa tahu siapa lagi selanjutnya yang akan pergi dari sisiku…"_

_Aku tertawa hambar, bertindak selayaknya apa yang kau ucapkan hanya sebuah omong kosong belaka. Kuakui, aku takut jika orang yang selanjutnya akan pergi dari sisimu adalah diriku. "Jadi siapa yang akan pergi?"_

_Kau kembali menatap kumpulan bintang itu, "Tidak ada…"_

_Saat itu juga, aku mampu menghela nafasku yang tertahan di tenggorokanku selama beberapa detik lamanya. Hatiku lega telah mendengar ungkapan itu. "Apa bintang merupakan hal terpenting untukmu? Hanya bintang-bintang itu yang–"_

"_Biarkan aku bertanya sesuatu padamu terlebih dahulu…", kau tiba-tiba menyela penuturanku. Kau tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya._

"_Bertanyalah…"_

"_Apa sesuatu yang paling berharga dalam hidupmu, hem?"_

_Butuh waktu untukku berpikir kembali jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. Pada awalnya, kuyakini jawabanku ini tepat namun ketika aku berpikir untuk mengungkapkannya padamu, kurasa ini terlalu melankolis dan itu jelas bukan tipeku walaupun aku tahu, hidupku mungkin telah berada di ujung tanduk._

"_Er…nyawaku kurasa.", jawabku pada akhirnya, mengakhiri seluruh gemelut pemikiran-pemikiran di benakku. "Kau sendiri?"_

_Kau terdengar terkekeh hambar seakan menertawakan kebodohanmu selama ini. "Kau adalah sesuatu yang paling berharga bagiku. Percayalah, aku rela membayar nyawamu dengan nyawaku…."_

_Seketika itu juga, aku tertawa sumbing mendengar penunturanmu, seakan-akan kau baru saja menyatakan perasaan cinta padaku. Namun, perlu kau ketahui, sahabatku, di dalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, aku menyesal, sangat…_

_Hari itu juga, aku mengerti bagaimana definisi sebuah persahabatan di matamu dan di mataku. Bagaimana perbedaan dalam mengartikan sebuah ikatan ini begitu terlihat di antara kita. Kita sangatlah berbeda, itu benar. Aku sangatlah menyedihkan, itu juga benar. Namun ketika seseorang mengatakan bahwa kita tak bisa bersama, itu tak benar._

_Percayalah, bahwa kosakata 'nyawaku' yang sebenarnya kutuju bukanlah nyawa yang bersemayam dalam diriku namun sesuatu yang justru terpisah dari diriku dan aku telah kehilangannya. Kau tahu, nyawaku adalah dirimu, Sahabatku…_

* * *

_**I still remember your promise to me…**_

_Kala itu, aku hanya dapat berbaring tak berdaya di atas kasur putih itu. Terlihat sangat mengenaskan mengingat usiaku yang belum seberapa. Aku berada di ujung tanduk, tak dapat mengelak maupun menerima. Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar bagaimana dokter telah mengutarakan segala hal terjadi padaku._

_Kau datang, kristal air mata membasahi setiap millimeter pipimu. Ketika aku melirikkan netraku padamu, tangisan tak lagi dapat kau bendung. Aku tahu, kau menyesal, Sahabatku._

"_Maafkan aku…", isakmu seraya memelukku erat. Tubuhmu bergetar. Resonansi begitu kental dari suaramu._

_Apa kau terlihat semenyedihkan itu di matamu?_

_Aku tersenyum tanpa kau sadari, "Gwaenchanha. Tak ada yang harus disesali…"_

_Kau mendekapku semakin erat, seakan berusaha menghentikan waktu dan memberikanmu waktu lebih lama untuk tetap berada di sisiku. Sayangnya, waktu terus bergulir, tak peduli seberapa banyak tetes air mata menitih dari mata indahmu dan seberapa erat kau mendekapku._

"_Tetaplah berada di sisiku hingga saatnya nanti atau tetaplah berada di sisiku hingga hari kelulusan nanti….", pintaku tatkala setetes air mata menitih dari pelupuk mataku._

"_Aku pasti tetap di sisimu..."_

_Aku tak pernah menyesal pernah mengorbankan nyawaku demi dirimu… Tidak pernah walaupun hanya sekali. Tak peduli betapa berat menjalani hari-hari seperti ini, aku tetap baik-baik saja. Tak perlu khawatir…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Dan ketika saatnya tiba, aku adalah orang yang paling merasa dipecundangi oleh dunia ini. Namun, di sisi lain, aku merasa bahagia karena dengan ini, aku yakin kau tak lagi merasakan sakit, Sahabatku…_

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

** WADAU… Ini FF ato buku harian? Maaf karena enggak menarik sama sekali ya, Guys. Bahasa yang kampungan dan alur cerita yang enggak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali. Maaf, author juga manusia pasti punya kesalahan. Oke, next chapter baru mulai memakai nama tokoh ya, Guys… LAST, I NEED UR REVIEW(S), GUYS! THANK YOU #bow jedot lantai**


	2. Chapter 1

**HALLO, Readers... ARE U READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER? R U READY? PUT YOUR HANDS UP, GUYS! And… THIS IS IT! The next chapter of 95 Graduation! Thanks for all your review(s), favorites and follows.**

**NOTE! MUST READ!****: Terinspirasi dari lagu Jimin ft. V BTS – 95 Graduation. Oh ya, chapter ini baru berisi pengenalan tokoh sama konflik tokoh secara umum. Chapter-chapter selanjutnya baru berisi pendalaman konflik sama flashback tokoh yang sebenarnya yah…**

**ATTENTION!: Gaje, ide pasaran, no feel, Judul dan cerita gak nyambung!**

**Gak pake basa basi dan banyak cincong lagi, HAPPY READING!**

**CREDIT POSTER: jalilfunny at HSG (High School Graphics)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sang mentari perlahan terbangun dari peraduannya dan memperlihatkan dirinya di ufuk timur sana. Cahaya menguar ke segala penjuru tempat tanpa terkecuali. Sang mentari memanglah terlalu baik karena bersedia membagi cahaya secara cuma-cuma. Suara kicauan burung turut menambah semarak pagi itu, bersamaan dengan embun-embun yang jatuh dari satu sisi daun ke bagian daun yang lainnya. Tanpa disadari, tidak ada terlalu banyak perubahan signifikan yang terjadi dari hari ke hari. Semuanya berjalan secara alami.

Kedua namja itu masih melangkahkan kakinya di tengah keramaian dan dinginnya Kota Seoul. Mereka bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dengan sekumpulan manusia yang memenuhi setiap sudut Kota Seoul, layaknya individu yang terbuang. Mereka mengeratkan mantel mereka yang telah terlampau kusut di waktu yang bersamaan. Setiap helaan nafas bisa jadi merupakan saat di mana uap-uap tebal itu keluar dari dalam rongga mulut mereka.

Apartment mereka terletak di sudut kota Seoul, tak banyak orang tinggal di sana bahkan keramaian dari pusat kota hampir tak terdengar. Itu merupakan keuntungan tersendiri bagi mereka. Setidaknya butuh 896 langkah bagi mereka untuk sampai pada di toko di dekat persimpangan jalan.

"Dingin….", gumam sosok namja yang lebih pendek dan bersurai hitam pekat. Ia menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya lalu mendekap wajahnya dan seperti itu seterusnya.

Sosok namja di sampingnya tak bergeming sedikit pun, tak berniat menjawab ucapan sosok di sisinya maupun memberikan reaksi apapun. Ia justru menghentikan langkahnya, membuat sosok bersurai hitam pekat itu semakin tak habis pikir dan kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Ayolah, Taehyung! Jangan berhenti di saat-saat seperti ini! Kita akan membeku..", ujar sosok bersurai hitam itu –Jimin- seraya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

_Taehyung tetap tak bergeming._

Sepasang netra Taehyung menangkap sesosok namja paruh baya yang berjalan tak menentu arah di dekat bagian persimpangan jalan. Ia yakin bahwa akal sehat namja paruh baya itu telah berinduksi dengan alkohol, membentuk arah panah yang membingungkan. Namun, faktanya, bukan arah jalan maupun keadaan namja paruh baya itu yang menjadi objek tatapannya melainkan pancaran-pancaran 'cahaya' yang keluar dari tubuh sosok namja pria paruh baya itu. Ia tak tahu apakah pancaran cahaya itu merupakan sesuatu yang orang-orang sebut dengan 'aura' karena ia sendiri tak mengerti bagaimana cara menjelaskannya.

_Sangat gelap dan mengerikan bahkan mampu membuat Taehyung membeku._

Taehyung membutuhkan setidaknya 12 tahun untuk mengerti apa yang sebenarnya turut hadir dalam pengelihatannya. Pancaran-pancaran cahaya yang memancar berbagai individu bukanlah sesuatu yang lazim untuk terlihat oleh netra namun, hal itulah yang justru turut hadir ketika netranya bekerja. Ketika ia berusaha mengungkapkan apa yang sebenarnya ia lihat, tak ada seorang pun yang akan mempercayainya terlebih tak ada bukti yang mendukung. Taehyung sadar akan hal itu.

Banyak jenis warna yang Taehyung lihat dari setiap orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Hingga detik ini, Taehyung belum benar-benar sepenuhnya mengerti apa arti dari warna-warna tersebut. Namun satu hal yang bisa Taehyung simpulkan,

_Semakin gelap warna yang dipancarkan, semakin sedikit waktu yang dimiliki orang tersebut._

Ia menyadari sesuatu kala itu juga.

"Ahjussi, awas!", teriakan melengking Jimin seketika membuat Taehyung sadar apa yang telah ia perkirakan telah menjadi kenyataan.

Beberapa detik yang lalu, langkah namja paruh baya itu justru berpijak pada aspal jalan raya di mana lampu hijau telah menyala dan kendaraan-kendaraan itu telah menderukan mesinnya. Terjadi kecelakaan di sana, di mana besi mobil yang bertemu langsung dengan gugusan tulang, daging dan kulit yang rapuh.

Jimin hendak berlari ketika Taehyung segera membawa Jimin ke dalam dekapannya, berusaha menghalangi pengelihatan namja itu dari pemandangan mengerikan di seberang sana.

"Tak ada gunanya ikut campur untuk menolongnya, ia sudah mati.", ucap Taehyung seraya menatap bagaimana orang-orang berlarian menghampiri namja paruh baya yang terkapar berlumuran darah itu.

Jimin masih terdiam di dekapan Taehyung, berpikiran bahwa Taehyung sangatlah tak peduli dengan nasib orang lain.

"Ayo, pergi! Aku tak ingin kau muntah di mantelku.", ujar Taehyung seraya berjalan berbalik arah.

Taehyung tahu bahwa Jimin bukanlah sosok namja yang akan bersedia hati menatap orang yang berlumuran darah. Jimin tidak suka bau dan warna darah dan Taehyung tahu itu. Satu hal yang ada di benak Taehyung sekarang…

_Jika memang ia tak bisa melihat darah, untuk apa berusaha membantu orang yang berlumuran darah?_

Mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka dalam keheningan dan dingin yang semakin menusuk. Mereka tak bisa membayangkan betapa dinginnya nanti saat salju turun ditambah lagi, penghangat ruangan mereka telah tak layak pakai.

"Kau benar-benar tak peduli dengan nasib orang…", gumam Jimin.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya bersamaan dengan uap-uap tebal yang keluar dari rongga mulutnya, "Itu bukan nasib tapi takdir. Kau tak bisa menghentikan atau memilih takdir…"

Terlintas di benak Taehyung tentang kecelakaan yang baru saja tertangkap langsung oleh matanya. Itu mengerikan, sungguh. Ia melirikkan matanya pada sosok namja yang tengah berjalan di sampingnya, ia terlihat semakin kedinginan.

"Semestinya kau tak ikut denganku, Bodoh!", ucap Taehyung tanpa sedikit pun menatap pada Jimin.

"Walau pun aku di apartment, aku akan tetap kedinginan."

"Setidaknya masih ada beberapa selimut tebal di apartment kita. Kondisimu bisa saja memburuk jika kau memaksakan dirimu seperti ini…"

"Aku tidak apa-apa…", lirih Jimin pelan namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Taehyung.

Terdapat rasa canggung bagi Taehyung untuk berbicara kembali atau bahkan untuk sekedar meminta maaf. Mereka kembali tenggelam dalam keheningan dan kekalutan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"TAEHYUNG!", suara seruan itu seketika terdengar di tengah-tengah keramaian kota Seoul. Mereka seketika mneghentikan langkah damai mereka.

Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah asal suara. Netranya mendapati sesosok namja tinggi dengan pakaian serba putih tengah berlari ke arahnya. Ia hanya bisa mneghela nafas panjang melihat betapa konyolnya sang calon pewaris perusahaan terkenal itu berlari ke arahnya.

"Apa?", tanya Taehyung datar setelah sosok itu sampai di hadapannya dengan nafas tersengal. Sosok itu tak yakin kenapa rasanya berlari di cuaca sedingin ini begitu melelahkan.

"Ini..", ucap sosok namja itu dengan nafas yang masih tersengal-sengal. Terdapat 2 buah kertas berlipat di tangan sosok itu, terlihat seperti undangan.

Taehyung mengambilnya dari sosok namja itu. Di tangan kirinya terdapat surat undangan untuk 'Kim Taehyung' sementara di tangan kanannya merupakan surat undangan untuk 'Park Jimin'. Jimin dan Taehyung hanya bisa tenggelam dalam kebingungan.

"Apa ini?", tanya Jimin bingung seraya menunjuk kartu undangan itu.

"Kartu undangan…"

Taehyung hanya bisa menghela nafas dalam kekesalan. "Maksudnya, undangan ini dalam rangka apa, Seok Jin hyung?", tanya Taehyung dengan nada dan wajah yang dibuat-buat sehingga terdengar konyol.

Sosok yang dipanggil 'Seok Jin' itu hanya bisa tersenyum, "Itu undangan dalam rangka pemindah-tanganan kepemilikan perusahaan padaku. Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya.", jelas Seok Jin.

Taehyung membuka surat undangan untuknya. "2 hari lagi? Di… Incheon Central Hall? Kau gila menyuruh kami datang ke sana, huh?", seru Taehyung yang kaget sekaligus tak habis pikir.

"Aku akan menjemput kalian 4 jam sebelum acara di mulai. Siapkan diri kalian sebaik-baiknya, mengerti? Aku masih ada urusan lain. Sampai jumpa 2 hari lagi.", ujar Seok Jin kemudian mengecup pucuk kepala Taehyung.

"SEOK JIN HYUNG! INI TEMPAT UMUM!", seru Taehyung melengking saat Seok Jin telah sampai di seberang jalan. Jimin hanya bisa terkikik kecil mendengarnya.

"Dasar, Kurang ajar…", gerutu Taehyung seraya mengusap pucuk kepalanya. Jujur saja, ia sangat malu dengan kelakuan Seok Jin tadi.

"Bersyukurlah memiliki kekasih sekonyol dan seaneh Seok Jin hyung.", ucap Jimin seraya menuntun Taehyung untuk kembali melangkahkan kaki mereka.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya. "Ia benar-benar tidak tahu malu.", ucap Taehyung yang masih dilingkupi rasa kesal.

"Tunggu sebentar, bukankah kau ada jadwal kontrol hari ini?", tanya Taehyung memastikan seraya menatap Jimin.

"Nanti, jam 4 sore."

* * *

Kedua sosok itu masih duduk berdampingan di hadapan namja paruh baya itu. Mereka hanya bisa terdiam dalam sepi seraya menunggu sosok namja paruh baya selesai dengan kertas dan dokumen-dokumen aneh di tangannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, namja paruh baya itu menempatkan dokumen dan foto hasil CT scan pada meja di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana, Dok? Apa keadaannya semakin memburuk?", tanya Taehyung ragu-ragu.

Dokter itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Terlihat jelas bahwa ada raut penyesalan dalam wajahnya. "Keadaanmu semakin memburuk, Jimin ssi. Sel-sel kankernya telah menyebar hingga kurang lebih setengah bagian paru-paru kananmu dan tiga perempat bagian paru-paru kirimu. Kau tak bisa bertahan jika kau hanya mengandalkan obat penghilang rasa sakit.", jelas dokter itu dengan nada frustasi terutama saat ia menjelaskan penggunaan obat penghilang rasa sakit.

"Apa tak ada jalan lain untuk menghilangkan sel kanker itu dari tubuhnya?", tanya Taehyung.

"Karena sel kanker menyerang kedua paru-paru Jimin ssi maka harus dilakukan transplantasi lalu menggantinya dengan paru-paru baru.", jelas sang dokter.

"Kurasa, obat penghilang rasa sakit cukup membantuku.", ucap Jimin pelan.

"Umurmu masih terlalu muda untuk menyerah tanpa alasan, Jimin ssi. Kau setidaknya harus menjalani kemoterapi atau meminum obat-obatan yang dianjurkan untuk mengurangi efek sel kanker itu.", jelas dokter itu lagi.

"Kami tak punya cukup biaya untuk itu…"

Seketika keadaan di dalam ruangan itu menjadi hening. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang ingin berbicara termasuk Taehyung.

Tak punya cukup biaya adalah hal yang logis untuk tak melakukan seluruh perencanaan yang telah dianjurkan dokter tapi bukan seperti itu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jimin memiliki biaya yang cukup bahkan lebih dari cukup untuk menjalankan transplantasi paru-paru. _**Ini hanya masalah bagaimana relasi Jimin dengan keluarganya.**_

* * *

Kedua sosok namja itu masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Mereka terlihat begitu terbuai dengan mimpi indah mereka hingga enggan terbangun dari tidur lelap mereka. Keadaan sekitar yang begitu damai merupakan factor pendukung untuk kedamaian tidur mereka. Hingga, suara dering ponsel terdengar begitu nyaring dan memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan itu.

Antara sadar dan tidak sadar, salah satu sosok yang masih tertidur itu terbangun dari tidurnya, meraba-raba meja di sampingnya dengan mata setengah tertutup.

"Yeoboseyo…", suara sosok namja itu begitu kental akan suara serak seseorang yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

_"Aku sudah di depan rumahmu, Bodoh! Sudah jam berapa ini? Dan kau membiarkanku menunggu begitu lama di depan rumahmu ajhdkhfhfkdlahdhhf…"_, Taehyung tak begitu memperhatikan apa yang lawan bicaranya ucapkan. Ia berjalan menuju jendelanya, menatap sosok namja yang tengah bersandar pada mobil Mercedes hitam itu.

"Ini salahmu, kenapa kau berniat menjemputku?", tanya Taehyung yang tak ingin kalah dari lawan bicaranya yang sebenarnya berada di depan pagar apartment-nya.

_"Setidaknya kau berterimakasih karena aku sudah menjemputmu, Taehyung! Kau itu argh… bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya, huh?"_, ocehan lawan bicaranya semakin kentara dan mengintimadasi dalam pembicaraan.

Tatapan Taehyung tertuju pada sosok namja bersurai hitam yang tengah mendekat menuju jendela yang sama dengan tempatnya menatap sosok lawan bicaranya. Sosok namja bersurai hitam itu turut menatap lawan bicara Taehyung, sedikit memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya.

"Baiklah, kami akan turun. Berhentilah mengoceh! Kau benar-benar seperti perempuan.", ujar Taehyung yang kemudian menutup saluran teleponnya, tak ingin mendengarkan ocehan lawan bicaranya lagi.

"Seok Jin hyung?", tanya Jimin yang telah menahan tawanya sejak tadi.

Taehyung hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, frustasi dengan kelakuan Seok Jin. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? Mengganggu waktu tidur hanya demi acara seperti ini. Ini sama dengan pemaksaan.", ujar Taehyung yang telah berada dalam ambang batas kesabarannya.

"Dia benar-benar pengertian…"

"Seperti ini kau katakan perhatian? Sebuah pemaksaan?"

Jimin hanya bisa tertawa di atas penderitaan Taehyung. Ia memang benar-benar berbakat dalam hal semakin menghancurkan kehidupan seseorang terutama Taehyung.

"Yah…kau benar, setidaknya hanya kau dan Seok Jin hyung yang aku punya di dunia ini.", lirih Taehyung seraya menggapai jas dan kemeja putih polosnya dari lemari pakaian.

Jimin terdiam sejenak di balik lemari pakaiannya (ada dua lemari pakaian di sana). Ia tak pernah bermaksud untuk menyangkut-pautkan masa lalu sahabatnya itu ke dalam percakapan ini. Ia hanya ingin membuat hiburan di dalam kekesalan dan kekalutan Taehyung.

"Maafkan aku…", lirih Jimin seraya menggapai jas dan kemeja hitam polosnya.

Ia menutup lemari pakaiannya, mendapati Taehyung berada di sampingnya seraya tersenyum kecil. Ia nyaris berteriak di hadapan Taehyung.

"Gomawo…"

"Untuk?", tanya Jimin bingung.

Taehyung tersenyum, "Bersamaku dan mengorbankan nyawamu saat _**insiden itu**_. Aku merasa sebagai pecundang sejak dokter mendiagnosismu bahwa…"

"Berhentilah bicara seperti itu, Kim Taehyung!", ujar Jimin seraya melempar Taehyung dengan kemeja hitamnya. "Kau benar-benar tak tahu waktu untuk bicara seperti itu!"

Jimin beranjak dari hadapan Taehyung setelah memungut kembali kemeja hitam yang sempat ia lempar tepat ke wajah Taehyung. Taehyung masih terdiam di sana.

_"Maaf telah membuatmu kesakitan, Jimin ah… Aku menyesal, sangat… Percayalah padaku, kau memiliki waktu yang lebih panjang dari pada yang kau perkirakan. Jangan khawatir…"_

* * *

Taehyung dan Jimin tak pernah yakin apakah mereka tengah berdiri di dalam Incheon Central Hall atau sebuah club malam. Tak ada perbedaan yang terlalu mencolok dari 2 tempat tadi menurut persepsi Taehyung.

"Apa kau merasa sesak?", tanya Taehyung yang khawatir melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Ada banyak orang di sini, mungkin setengah dari populasi penduduk Seoul telah Seok Jin dan keluarganya undang dalam perayaan hari ini.

Jimin menggeleng seraya menyantap kue yang ia ambil entah kapan tanpa sepengetahuan Taehyung. Setidaknya Seok Jin telah mempersilahkannya untuk mengambil apa pun sesuka hati sejak awal.

Seluruh tatapan tertuju pada Seok Jin dan sang ayah yang berada di atas panggung. Seok Jin benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian penduduk Seoul sekarang mengingat perusahaan yang akan ia kendalikan bukanlah perusahaan kecil melainkan perusahaan dengan cabang yang telah merajalela di setiap sudut dunia. Ada banyak wartawan dari berbagai acara televisi di sini.

Pengumuman pemindah-tanganan kepemilikan perusahaan di mulai. Suara riuh tepuk tangan dari para tamu mencapai puncaknya saat Seok Jin selesai menandatangani surat-surat yang Taehyung dan Jimin sendiri tak tahu apa itu. Mereka hanya terlihat seperti seonggok daging yang terlantar atau mungkin tersasar di sana.

"Apa kalian ingin wine?", tanya sesosok namja setinggi Taehyung dengan surai yang sama pekatnya dengan Jimin. Sosok itu terlihat tampan dengan balutan jas hitam. Benar-benar terlihat seperti putra bangsawan.

"Kau…"

"Aku Jeon Jungkook, sepupu Seok Jin hyung. Jadi, apa kalian ingin minum wine?", tanya Jungkook seraya menyerahkan 2 gelas wine pada Taehyung dan Jimin.

"Ah…ne…Kamsahamnida...", ucap Taehyung dengan bahasa formal seraya mengambil kedua gelas berisi wine itu dari tangan Jungkook. Jujur saja, ia merasa benar-benar canggung sekarang. Ia tak pernah menghadiri pesta-pesta formal yang dihadiri para pejabat dan keluarga konglomerat seperti ini.

"Jangan terlalu formal! Kurasa aku lebih muda darimu.", ujar Jungkook seraya terkekeh.

Taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum. Sesaat kemudian, ia menyerahkan gelas berisi wine itu pada Jimin. Jimin hanya bisa menghadiahkan tatapan bingung dan tajam pada Taehyung.

"Minum saja, ini tak akan berpengaruh apa-apa."

Mendengar ucapan itu, Jimin mengambil salah satu gelas itu dari tangan Taehyung. Ia tetap memegangnya hingga bermenit-menit berlalu tanpa adanya keinginan sedikit pun untuk meminumnya walau pun hanya setetes.

"Jimin, kurasa aku harus pergi ke toilet sebentar. Tetaplah di sini, oke.", ujar Taehyung seraya berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi terdekat.

Jimin hanya bisa menghela nafas, merasa menjadi individu yang paling diacuhkan di dunia ini, mengingat ia 'sendirian' di sana.

* * *

Taehyung keluar dari salah satu kamar mandi dari rentetan kamar mandi yang ada di sana. Ia merasa jauh lebih lega dari pada sebelumnya. Ia membenahi sabuk celananya seraya berjalan menuju washtafle yang tak jauh darinya. Ia menyadari bahwa ia sendirian di kompleks toilet itu.

Ketika ia sampai di hadapan washtafle, ia mendapati pantulan bayangan dirinya di cermin. Ingin rasanya ia memukul kaca itu mengingat bagaimana ia membenci dirinya sendiri. Ia menatap bayangan itu bagaikan ia menatap seorang pecundang, tatapan penuh kebencian.

Ada terlalu banyak hal yang Taehyung sesali dalam hidupnya termasuk membawa Jimin, sahabat terbaiknya ke ujung tanduk kehidupannya. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia dengan bodohnya membiarkan Jimin mengalah saat **insiden itu.**

Suara dobrakan pintu terdengar begitu keras dan tiba-tiba di sana, membuat Taehyung terkejut. Ia segera mengalihkan atensinya ke arah pintu yang telah terbuka dengan keras itu.

"TAEHYUNG!"

Taehyung mengkerutkan keningnya, "Seok Jin, tidakkah kau…"

Seok Jin menggapai pergelangan tangan Taehyung, membuat Taehyung menghentikan ucapannya. "Kau harus ikut aku sekarang…", ucap Seok Jin dengan nada datar.

Seok Jin menarik pergelangan Taehyung namun Taehyung tetap terdiam di tempatnya. Taehyung justru menghentakkan genggaman Seok Jin dari pergelangan tangannya. "Bagaimana dengan Jimin, huh?", tanya Taehyung.

"Lebih baik kau simpan dulu pertanyaanmu, Kim Taehyung. Kita harus pergi secepatnya sebelum kau benar-benar menyesal. Di luar ada Tuan Park."

"Tuan Park? Lalu bagaimana dengan Jimin?", tanya Taehyung panik.

Seok Jin berdecak, "Ini memang masalah Jimin, Kim Taehyung! Jimin tak sadarkan diri tadi dan Jungkook membawanya ke rumah sakit. Aku akan membawamu ke sana, Tuan Kim Taehyung!", ujar Seok Jin tak sabaran.

"APA?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

** Hai Guys! Bagaimana dengan chapter 1 ini? Ini baru tahap pengenalan masalah aja ya. Untuk flashback dan rahasia-rahasia tokoh akan diungkap di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Gimana nih kesannya untuk chapter 1? Bosen? Aneh? Gaje? No feel? Oke, that's my fault, Guys… T_T. Last, don't forget for review ya... Thank you… LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	3. Chapter 2

**HALLO, Readers... ARE U READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER? R U READY? PUT YOUR HANDS UP, GUYS! And… THIS IS IT! The next chapter of 95 Graduation! Thanks for all your review(s), favorites and follows.**

**NOTE! MUST READ!****: Terinspirasi dari lagu Jimin ft. V BTS – 95 Graduation. Oh ya, chapter ini udah berisi pendalaman konflik sama flashback tokoh yang sebenarnya yah… Walaupun gak semua tapi udah keliatan kok…**

**ATTENTION!: Gaje, ide pasaran, no feel, Judul dan cerita gak nyambung!**

**Gak pake basa basi dan banyak cincong lagi, HAPPY READING!**

**CREDIT POSTER: jalilfunny at HSG (High School Graphics)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langkah kedua pasang kaki itu terlihat terburu-buru, menjejakkan kakinya dengan cepat seakan tak membiarkan seorang pun dapat mengejar mereka. Lorong itu terdengar begitu ribut dan terlihat cukup ramai, menambah rumit perjalanan kedua namja ini. Hingga, sosok namja yang lebih tinggi melihat sesosok namja dengan jas yang tak jauh darinya.

"Jungkook!", ujar sosok namja tinggi itu.

Seketika, sosok namja yang berdiri di depan ruang ICU itu menatap cepat ke arah namja yang memanggilnya tadi,

"Ada apa ini, huh?", tanya Seok Jin dengan nafas terengah.

Belum sempat Jungkook menjawab pertanyaan yang telah Seok Jin lontarkan, Taehyung mengmbuhkan, "Di mana Jimin?"

Jungkook sendiri terlihat panik dan bingung, merasa bahwa insiden ini merupakan kesalahannya, "A..aku tak tahu, Hyung. Setelah ia meminum wine yang aku berikan, ia mengeluh sesak dan sakit di bagian dada serta nafasnya yang terengah. Setelah itu ia pingsan.", jelas Jungkook gemetaran.

Seok Jin segera menatap intens kepada Taehyung, menatapnya seakan berusaha bertanya dan meminta penjelasan sejelas-jelasnya pada Taehyung namun ia hanya memendamnya. Ia tak ingin memperkeruh suasana.

"Apa akan terjadi sesuatu pada Jimin hyung?", tanya Jungkook ragu.

Taehyung dan Seok Jin hanya bisa saling bertatapan, tak yakin dengan jawaban yang akan mereka berikan.

"Aku tak yakin, Jungkook. Dokter akan menjelaskan kepada kita nanti…", ucap Taehyung pelan, berusaha menenangkan Jungkook.

Netra Taehyung tertuju pada warna merah keunguan yang tercetak di kemeja putih Jungkook. Cukup banyak tepatnya dari bagian dada hingga perut. Bisa ditebak bahwa itu merupakan tumpahan dari wine Jimin.

Seorang namja paruh baya keluar dari ruangan ICU. Dokter itu tidak asing lagi bagi Taehyung. Itu merupakan dokter yang khusus menangani Jimin.

"Bagaimana kondisi Jimin, Dok?", tanya Taehyung langsung dengan nada panik.

Dokter itu menghela nafas sejenak, "Aku tak yakin harus mengatakan apa, Taehyung ssi tapi kurasa keadaan Jimin hampir sampai pada batasnya, benar-benar tak ada cara lain untuk tetap bertahan lebih lama lagi."

"A..apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?", gumam Jungkook.

Taehyung tediam sejenak, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tubuhnya serasa melemah, kakinya tak lagi mampu menopang berat tubuhnya walaupun ia tahu apa kenyataannya. Ia tetap merasa bersalah atas kondisi Jimin.

_"Jangan, Taehyung… Kau tak bisa menangis di sini…"_, gumam Taehyung dalam hati seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Seok Jin yang sadar dengan gerak gerik Taehyung hanya bisa bertindak sebisanya, "Apa kami bisa bertemu dengan Jimin?", tanya Seok Jin.

"Ne."

Taehyung segera berlari menuju ruangan ICU. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan sosok Jimin yang telah terduduk lemah di salah satu bilik ruangan itu. Alat bantu pernafasan masih terpasang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Seok Jin benar-benar tak yakin ia dapat bertahan dengan bau obat-obatan yang menusuk tepat di rongga hidungnya.

"Jimin…", lirih Taehyung seraya memeluk tubuh ringkih Jimin, membuat Jimin sedikit terhentak dalam dekapan erat Taehyung.

"Mianhae…", bisik Taehyung.

Jimin merasakan kemeja hitamnya mulai terasa basah dan ia yakin bahwa kemejanya dibasahi oleh air mata Taehyung. Ini merupakan hal yang benar-benar dibenci oleh Jimin, melihat dan merasakan Taehyung menangis dalam penyesalan atas kesalahan yang bahkan ia tak perbuat sama sekali.

Jimin membalas dekapan Taehyung dengan tangan lemahnya, tak yakin dapat menggapai punggung lebar itu sepenuhnya. "Uljima, Taehyung ah. Aku tidak sedang memanggil jasa layanan pencucian baju."

Jimin tak yakin siapa yang sebenarnya sakit di sini karena justru Taehyung yang menangis meraung-raung di ruangan itu. Kedua netra Jimin teralihkan pada Jungkook yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang Seok Jin.

"Mianhae, Jimin hyung…", lirih Jungkook pelan.

Jimin tersenyum kecil di balik alat bantu pernafasannya, "Bukan salahmu, Jungkook. Gwaenchanha…"

"Taehyung, aku butuh waktu untuk bicara sesuatu denganmu…", ujar Seok Jin yang justru dihadiahkan tatapan kebingungan dan intens dari ketiga namja lainnya.

* * *

Seok Jin tetap menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Taehyung selama mereka berjalan di lorong yang mulai jarang pengunjung dan pasien itu. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Seok Jin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap ke arah Taehyung dengan sangat-sangat intens. Taehyung yakin Seok Jin tak pernah seserius ini sebenarnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?", tanya Seok Jin datar.

Butuh waktu untuk Taehyung mencerna hal yang dimaksud Seok Jin, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau….menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Jimin, kan?"

Nafas Taehyung seketika tercekat dan berhenti sampai di tenggorokkannya. Ia membulatkan matanya, yakin bahwa Seok Jin telah menyadari sesuatu.

"Katakan padaku, Taehyung, apa yang kau lihat dari Jimin hingga kau berani memberikannya wine?!", seru Seok Jin seraya memegang kedua pundak Taehyung.

Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah atas kebodohan yang telah ia lakukan, "Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang didiagnosis oleh dokter…", lirih Taehyung.

Mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan dan pikiran masing-masing untuk beberapa saat. Raut wajah Seok Jin seakan menandakan ia menyadari sesuatu dan itu membuatnya seakan sangat ketakutan.

"Katakan padaku, Taehyung! Ini tidak benar, kan?! KATAKAN PADAKU!"

"JANGAN PERNAH MENGELAK JIKA KAU SUDAH TAHU KENYATAANNYA, SEOK JIN!", bentak Taehyung seraya menepis kasar kedua tangan Seok Jin yang tersampir di bahunya.

Setetes bening kristal air mata menitih dari pelupuk matanya entah untuk ke berapa kalinya. Ia sedikit terisak.

"Kau tahu aku bisa melihat siapa yang akan mati selanjutnya dan aku tahu jika kau dapat melihat masa depan. Relasi yang kita buat ini hanya untuk menguntungkan satu sama lain bukan untuk apa-apa, Seok Jin. Tidak ada perasaan apapun di antara kita. Jadi katakan juga padaku, APA YANG KAU LIHAT DARIKU DAN JIMIN DI MASA DEPAN, HUH? JAWAB AKU!", seru Taehyung seraya terisak.

Seok Jin terdiam, merasakan bagaimana tenggorokannya mulai terhimpit dan satu katapun tak dapat keluar darinya. Ia yakin apa yang ia ketahui tentang masa depan Taehyung dan Jimin akan menjadi kenyataan dan benar adanya tapi, bisakah mereka menerima kenyataan ini nantinya?

* * *

Sosok namja ber-hoodie hitam itu masih terduduk di sana, tepat di balkon apartmentnya. Ia tak dapat mendengar apa pun selain suara angin malam yang berdesir dan membelai kulitnya. Tatapan sosok itu mulai memburam bersamaan dengan tetes bening kristal air mata yang menitik dari pelupuk matanya. Berawal dari setetes air mata namun lama kelamaan, air matanya dapat memenuhi sebuah cangkir kopi.

Ia masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas insiden itu, insiden yang membuktikan bagaimana kebodohannya dikarenakan mempertaruhkan nyawa sahabatnya sendiri. Ia benar-benar menyesal, sangat menyesal bahkan hingga detik ini. Mulutnya telah terlalu banyak berdusta, mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja namun nyatanya?

Semua itu hanyalah sebuah harapan yang belum dapat menjadi kenyataan.

_**Flashback…**_

_Kedua sosok namja itu telah cukup lama berada di dalam ruangan itu, bergemelut dengan benda kaca berbentuk layaknya labu, pipet, cairan-cairan berwarna serta gas-gas yang membumbung tak jauh dari gelas-gelas labu itu. Mudah ditebak bahwa mereka berada di dalam sebuah ruangan penelitian sekolah._

_ "Tidak bisakah kita melakukan penelitian dengan benda yang lain? Tidakkah ini terlalu berbahaya?", tanya sosok namja bersurai dirty brown._

_ Sosok namja bersurai hitam pekat di sampingnya hanya bisa tertawa kecil, "Kau takut, huh?", alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan yang telah terlontar untuknya, ia justru bertanya kembali._

_ "Bukannya begitu tapi ini GAS RADON, Jimin… GAS RADON! Jika tabung besar itu meledak, kita akan mati perlahan-lahan…", seru sosok namja bersurai dirty brown dengan nametag 'Kim Taehyung' itu._

_ Sosok namja bersurai hitam pekat dengan nametag 'Park Jimin' itu masih sibuk dengan menatap gelas labu dengan cairan merah jingga itu. "Kita sudah melakukan penelitian selama 1 minggu dan sekolah sudah membayar kita atas penelitian kita ini. Kita tak bisa berhenti di tengah jalan.", gumam Jimin._

_ "Iya, aku tahu itu tapi tetap saja, professor terbaik di dunia pun belum tentu bersedia bergelut dalam jangka waktu lama dengan gas mematikan ini, Jimin.", oceh Taehyung seraya mendekati tabung gas radon yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Ada sebuah pipa kecil yang menghubungankan tabung besar itu dengan seperangkat alat penelitian di depan Jimin._

_ Antara yakin dan tidak, Taehyung dapat mendengar suara desisan halus dari pipa kecil itu. Mudahnya, tabung dan pipa itu kemungkinan besar dalam keadaan bocor menurut persepsi Taehyung._

_ "JIMIN, JANGAN HIDUPKAN APINYA!", teriak Taehyung seraya menjauh dari tabung dan pipa-pipa berisi gas radon itu._

_ Terlambat…_

_ Jimin telah menghidupkan api pemanas tabung labu itu._

_ Taehyung menggapai tangan Jimin dengan cepat, menariknya menjauh dari kumpulan alat-alat penelitian itu sebelum hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi. "Kita harus pergi dari sini! Tabung dan pipanya bocor!", seru Taehyung seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Jimin._

_ "Apa?"_

_ Belum sempat Taehyung menjawab pertanyaan Jimin, tabung gas radon itu telah meledak. Taehyung dan Jimin terlontar hingga membentur tembok di seberang tabung gas yang telah meledak itu. Tak ada api tapi gas radon itu menyebar dengan cepat ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Taehyung berlari menuju pintu keluar namun…_

_ "KENAPA INI TERKUNCI?!", seru Taehyung seraya berusaha mendobrak pintu itu dari dalam namun ia tak mendapatkan hasil yang dapat membuatnya keluar dari ruangan itu._

_ "Kau tak akan bisa membukanya, Taehyung!"_

_ Ruang penelitian itu dilengkapi dengan sistem keamanan yang ketat. Jika terjadi ledakan, kaca jendela tidak akan pecah dan pintu ruangan itu akan terkunci setelah 5 menit berlalu sehingga apapun yang terjadi di dalam ruangan penelitian, tidak akan menyebar ke areal lain dari sekolah._

_ Hanya ada mereka berdua di sana, terjebak dan berada di ujung tanduk._

_ "Pakai ini!", titah Jimin seraya memasangkan alat bantu pernafasan yang terhubung langsung pada tabung oksigen._

_ "Bagaimana denganmu?", tanya Taehyung._

_ "Jangan perdulikan aku, Taehyung! Aku akan berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari sini."_

_ "Tapi, Jimin…"_

_ "Jika kau membuka masker oksigen itu sedikit saja, kau akan benar-benar menyesal, Kim Taehyung.", ancam Jimin._

_ Taehyung sadar bahwa hanya ada 1 masker oksigen di sana. Dan ia juga sadar bahwa menghisap gas radon dalam jangka waktu lama akan menimbulkan banyak efek samping yang mematikan. Lalu bagaimana dengan Jimin?_

_ Taehyung dapat melihat seorang namja tinggi bersurai kehitaman datang seraya menggedor kaca ruang penelitian dengan tangannya. Samar, ia bisa mendengarkan pertanyaan sosok namja yang merupakan ketua OSIS sekolah itu._

_ "Apa kalian mendengarku, huh? Apa kalian mendengarku?!", ketua OSIS nampaknya berteriak dalam kepanikan namun tetap saja, suaranya benar-benar terdengar samar dari dalam ruangan._

_ "TOLONG KELUARKAN KAMI DARI SINI, SEOK JIN HYUNG!", teriak Jimin seraya turut menggedor kaca jendela._

_ "Kami akan mengeluarkan kalian dari sana! Tetaplah tersadar!"_

_ Selanjutnya, Taehyung hanya dapat mengingat bagaimana Jimin tak sadarkan diri di dekat pintu keluar sementara Seok Jin dan guru-guru berusaha mengeluarkan mereka dari dalam ruangan biadab itu._

_ Setetes air mata penuh penyesalan menitih dari pelupuk mata Taehyung sebelum ia benar-benar tak sadarkan diri._

_ "Maafkan aku, Jimin ah…"_

_**Flashback End…**_

"Kenapa aku harus menuruti keinginan bodohnya itu, huh?", teriak Taehyung seraya memukuli dadanya yang terasa sesak, sesak dikarenakan banyaknya penyesalan yang bertumpuk di sana.

Beberapa tetes air mata telah mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya, berusaha membasuh luka yang telah lama berdiam di dalam dirinya. Ia terisak dalam keheningan malam. Setidaknya ia dapat sedikit cara untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa ia sadar, seorang namja yang sangat familiar baginya mengambil tempat tepat di sisinya, tak jauh dari tempat dirinya terduduk. Sosok itu hanya bisa menatap Taehyung dalam hening dengan penuh rasa iba. Perlahan, sosok itu menarik Taehyung ke dalam dekapannya, memberikannya tempat terhangat yang dapat ia kunjungi kapan pun dan di mana pun.

"Kau menangis lagi, huh? Kukira kau tertawa tadi…", gumam Jimin seraya mengelus surai _dirty brown_ Taehyung.

Taehyung tetap terisak di dalam dekapan Jimin.

Jimin terkekeh kecil, "Dasar bocah cengeng!", ejek Jimin walaupun ia hanya berusaha menghibur sahabatnya.

"Kau… Dasar kau kurang ajar, Park Jimin! Kau kabur dari rumah, menyelamatkan orang sebodoh diriku, danan kau bahkan menolah menjalani transplantasi! Apa maumu, huh? Kenapa sepertinya di dunia ini tak ada yang benar untukmu, huh? Kau keras kepala, Jimin!", rancau Taehyung seraya memukuli pundak Jimin.

"Kau menyakitiku, Taehyung…."

"Maafkan a…"

"Bukan karena kau memukuliku sekarang...", Jimin melepas dekapannya, menatap tepat ke manik mata Taehyung yang telah basah oleh air matanya. Mata indah itu berubah menjadi sembab dan sedikit bengkak. Jimin menyeka air mata itu dari pipi Taehyung, "…tapi karena kau terlalu sering menangis untukku, menyalahkan dirimu atas insiden itu."

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku sekarang, huh? Bagaimana caraku untuk menghentikkan tangisanmu yang sia-sia itu?", tanya Jimin seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Jalani transplantasi paru-paru itu… Kumohon…", mohon Taehyung diselingi isakan-isakannya.

Jimin menghela nafasnya seraya membenahi tatanan rambut Taehyung yang sedikit berantakan karena angin malam, "Aku…tidak bisa berjanji apa-apa padamu, Taehyung ah... Tapi…", ia terdiam sejenak, memikirkan sesuatu dengan pandangannya yang masih tertuju pada Taehyung. "…aku akan pertimbangkan hal itu."

Taehyung tersenyum seketika seraya mendekap sahabatnya. Secercah rasa kebahagian hinggap di benak dan hati Taehyung. Ia sadar bahwa apa yang ia lihat selama ini dari Jimin adalah benar, ia memiliki waktu hidup yang lebih panjang dari pada yang divoniskan oleh dokter. Apa yang Taehyung lihat selama ini tidaklah salah.

_**Walau pun begitu, tetap ada perasaan takut dengan kenyataan ini. Ia masih ingat apa yang Seok Jin katakan siang tadi padanya.**_

"_Mungkinkah…apa yang Seok Jin katakan akan menjadi kenyataan?"_, gumam Taehyung dalam hati dengan rasa takut yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

* * *

Sosok namja bersurai hitam pekat itu masih sibuk mengepel setiap sudut bagian ruangan yang tergolong luas itu. Dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah, namja itu berusaha membersihkannya sekuat tenaga, tak ingin mengecewakan atasannya dan pengunjung yang datang. Nyatanya, ini sudah mulai larut malam dan hanya ada seorang pelanggan yang masih terduduk di pojok café seraya menyandarkan dirinya pada sofa empuk café itu.

"Permisi!", seru pengunjung café itu, membuat sosok namja yang tengah mengepel itu segera menghampiri satu-satunya pengunjung saat itu.

"Maaf, Tuan, ada yang… Jungkook?", ujar sosok namja bersurai hitam pekat itu dalam keterkejutan. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?", imbuh Jimin terheran-heran.

Sang pengunjung yang diketahui bernama 'Jungkook' itu hanya tersenyum menatap Jimin yang terheran heran di hadapannya, "Hai, Jimin Hyung. Lama tidak bertemu. Aku pesan 2 gelas cookies frappuchino."

Jimin segera menulis pesanannya, "Kau yakin akan tidur malam ini setelah minum 2 gelas?", tanya Jimin seraya menulis pesanan Jungkook.

"Entahlah…"

"2 gelas frappuchino akan diantarkan 10 menit lagi. Mohon ditunggu pesanannya, Tuan Jeon Jungkook…", ucap Jimin diiringi dengan kekehan kecil Jungkook.

Jungkook terduduk di sana dalam kesendirian, ditemani oleh suara musik yang menenangkan. Ia bersandar pada sofa empuk itu seraya menunggu pesanannya datang. Ia menutup matanya sejenak, hanya berusaha untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya.

"Ini pesanan anda, Tuan…", ucap Jimin seraya meletakkan kedua gelas yang berisi pesanan Jungkook.

"Hey, tunggu!", ujar Jungkook seraya memegang pergelangan Jimin.

"Kau ada pesanan lain?"

"Er…Aku tak yakin bisa menghabiskan ini sendirian. Bisa kau bantu minum salah satunya? Yah… sekalian menemaiku di sini. Aku tak senang sendirian."

Jimin mengkerutkan keningnya, "Tapi aku sedang bekerja, Jungkook. Bagaimana–"

"Bagaimana jika atasanmu marah? Aku adalah atasan dari atasanmu, Hyung! Aku pemilik café ini.", ujar Jungkook gemas.

"APA?"

"Kau bekerja di sini diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Taehyung dan Seok Jin hyung, kan?", tanya Jungkook seraya menyeringai.

Saat Jimin hampir saja membuka mulutnya, Jungkook justru menyergahnya langsung, "Jika kau tak ingin aku memberitahukannya pada mereka, temani aku minum frappuchino ini.", titah Jungkook sekaligus sebagai ancaman bagi Jimin.

Jimin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan sosok namja yang bahkan lebih muda darinya itu. Ia merutuki kebodohannya yang justru bekerja di sebuah café milik Jungkook. Oke, ini sudah terlanjur terjadi, jadi apa boleh buat?

Jimin duduk di hadapan Jungkook dengan rasa risih yang cukup besar. Oke, di luar dari masalah umur, Jungkook adalah atasannya sekarang.

"Kenapa kau bekerja di sini? Maksudku…kudengar kau putra dari Tuan Park, kan? Pemilik perusahaan Lotte Mart dan cabang-cabangnya itu.", tanya Jungkook setelah meminum frappuchino-nya.

"Ada masalah antara aku dan keluargaku. Aku kabur dari rumah tanpa membawa apa pun. Aku memulai segalanya dari nol bersama Taehyung. Dan, beberapa hari yang lalu, Taehyung memintaku melakukan transplantasi paru-paru jadi aku harus mengumpulkan setidaknya 300 juta won. Mungkin sebelum aku sempat mendapatkan 300 juta won, aku akan meninggal terlebih dahulu."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Jimin hyung! Tapi… bukankah Taehyung hyung juga bekerja di café Seok Jin di Gangnam?", tanya Jungkook.

Jimin menggeleng, menandakan bahwa ia mengelak ucapan Jungkook, "Tidak mungkin. Ia mengambil jam kuliah tambahan sampai jam 9 malam. Hari ini juga."

"Aku baru saja dari café Seok Jin hyung di Gangnam. Aku bertemu dengannya. Ia bekerja sebagai kasir di sana. Kukira kau tahu, Jimin hyung…"

"APA? JANGAN BERCANDA, JUNGKOOK!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

** HEY! Maaf kalau di chapter ini justru gak nyambung yah T_T. Bagaimana feel-nya? Gaje? Membosankan? Maafkan orang aneh ini T_T *bow jedot lantai*. LAST! I NEED UR REVIEW, GUYS! THANK YOU… I LOVE YOU! SARANGHAE! *lambai-lambai bareng Jimin oppa***

**N.B: Gas Radon juga termasuk dalam kelompok gas mulia ****dan beradioaktif. Radon terbentuk dari penguraian radium. Radon juga gas yang paling berat dan berbahaya bagi kesehatan. -Wikipedia**

**Sebenarnya aku baru tau ya kalo ada gas mulia -_-".**


	4. Chapter 3

**HALLO, Readers... ARE U READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER? R U READY? PUT YOUR HANDS UP, GUYS! And… THIS IS IT! The next chapter of 95 Graduation! Thanks for all your review(s), favorites and follows.**

**NOTE! MUST READ!****: Oh ya, chapter ini udah berisi pendalaman konflik sama flashback tokoh yang sebenarnya yah… Walaupun gak semua tapi udah keliatan kok… Dan, aku harap kalian bacanya pelan-pelan biar ngena feelnya walopun cuma dikit seenggak ngena *maksud lho?*. Kalo bisa sambil dengerin lagu2 slow mellow ballad gitu (sangat dianjurkan) d^^b**

**DISCLAIMER****!: Terinspirasi dari lagu Jimin ft. V BTS – 95 Graduation.**

**ATTENTION!: Gaje, ide pasaran, no feel, Judul dan cerita gak nyambung!**

**Gak pake basa basi dan banyak cincong lagi, HAPPY READING!**

**CREDIT POSTER: jalilfunny at HSG (High School Graphics)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sosok namja bersurai _dirty brown_ itu masih menyibukkan dirinya dengan mengepel seluruh bagian lantai café itu. Ia tak ingin ada sedikit atau bahkan setitik noda yang tertinggal di lantai tersebut. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan atasannya maupun pengunjung café itu. Dengan keringat yang bercucuran dari dahinya, ia masih mengepel lantai itu dengan sepenuh tenaganya. Ia tak yakin apakah ia sempat meneguk setetes air sejak tadi siang.

"Hati-hati di jalan, semoga harimu menyenangkan…", ucap sosok namja itu seraya membuka pintu café agar sang pengunjung dapat beranjak dari sana.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul setengah 11 malam dan sepertinya masih butuh banyak waktu baginya untuk membersihkan dan merapikan café itu. Rekan kerjanya sudah pulang lebih awal dan hanya tinggal ia sendirian di sana. Dari balik jendela café, ia menatap gemerlap dunia malam di luar sana, nampak menyenangkan.

Suara derit pintu masuk terdengar, menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang datang. Taehyung tak yakin jika masih ada pengunjung yang akan datang karena ia telah menutup (tak menerima pesanan lagi) café itu.

"Selamat malam. Maaf, Tuan, kami sudah…"

"Aku tahu…", sela sosok namja tinggi berwajah rupawan dengan mata indah itu. Jas hitam mahal terlihat sepadan membalut tubuhnya.

"Maaf…Aku tak tahu jika kau yang datang.", ucap Taehyung seraya kembali merapikan meja dan kursi café itu.

Suasana nampak canggung di antara mereka berkat pertengkaran mereka kala itu di rumah sakit. Awalnya, Seok Jin tak bermaksud memulai pertengkaran namun entah mengapa justru berakhir dengan pertengkaran. Ia tahu jika Taehyung sangat menyayangi Jimin begitu juga dengan dirinya.

Seok Jin berjalan melewati Taehyung begitu saja tanpa ada sapaan atau apapun, selayaknya sepasang kekasih pada umumnya. Apa yang Seok Jin ketahui selama ini, ia dan Taehyung hanya memiliki relasi saling menguntungkan dan bukan sepasang kekasih seperti apa yang halayak umum ucapkan.

"Seok Jin hyung…", ia yakin suara lembut itu adalah suara Taehyung. Suara itu sukses membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

"Ada apa?", tanya Seok Jin tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taehyung yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Jimin…ia mempertimbangkan untuk melakukan transplantasi paru-paru."

"Benarkah?", tanya Seok Jin datar.

Taehyung mengangguk walaupun Seok Jin tak menatapnya sama sekali, "Tapi kurasa itu tak akan berjalan sesuai rencana, Hyung…"

"Kenapa?"

"Kami tak ada biaya untuk itu. Aku digaji 10000 won di sini perjam. Sementara aku hanya bekerja di sini selama 6 jam per-hari setelah kuliah. Jika ditotal, aku hanya mendapat penghasil sekitar 2 juta won perbulan."

Seok Jin berbalik dan menatap Taehyung, "Aku tak yakin bisa membantumu, Taehyung…"

Taehyung bersimpuh lemas di hadapan Seok Jin, seakan berusaha memohon Seok Jin untuk membantunya, "Tak bisakah kau…membantuku sedikit saja, Hyung?"

"T…Taehyung, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kumohon…bantu aku dan Jimin. Aku akan lakukan apapun untukmu, Hyung. Aku tahu, aku gagal menjalankan tugas pertamaku saat itu tapi…kumohon, Hyung… Bantu aku…", mohon Taehyung dengan air mata yang rasanya bersiap jatuh kapan saja dari pelupuk matanya.

Seok Jin masih membeku di tempatnya, menatap kosong pada Taehyung.

"Aku tahu bahwa kau kecewa padaku semenjak kematian Yoongi hyung tapi kumohon, selamatkan Jimin. Aku tahu kau jatuh cinta pada Jimin dan itulah tugasku sekarang, menjaga Jimin agar tetap di sisimu jadi aku mohon padamu, bantu aku menjaganya tetap ada di sisimu.", lirih Taehyung dengan kristal air mata yang mulai menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

Seok Jin menatap lekat pada Taehyung yang terisak di hadapannya. Ingin rasanya ia memukuli Taehyung saat ini juga.

"Bila perlu, aku…akan kembalikan–"

"CUKUP, TAEHYUNG!", bentak Seok Jin langsung, tak ingin mendengarkan apapun lagi dari Taehyung.

"T…Taehyung…", suara itu bukanlah Seok Jin apalagi Taehyung yang ingin memanggil dirinya sendiri. Mereka sadar ada keberadaan orang lain di sana.

Dua sosok namja bersurai hitam pekat berdiri di ambang pintu café, menyaksikan bagaimana Taehyung merendahkan dirinya seperti itu, memohon di hadapan Seok Jin terus menerus. Mereka adalah pihak baru sekaligus pihak yang tersakiti.

Taehyung mengalihkan tatapannya pada kedua sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu itu. Salah satu dari mereka menatap nanar pada Taehyung. "J..Jimin?", Taehyung segera bangkit dan hendak mendekati Jimin namun saat ia hendak berjalan 1 langkah, Jimin justru berlari menjauh dari café itu.

"JIMIN!"

"JIMIN HYUNG!", seru Jungkook seraya mengejar Jimin bersama Taehyung.

Benar apa yang Jungkook katakan pada Jimin, Taehyung memang bekerja di café Seok Jin. Itu sudah cukup membuatnya kecewa dan tadi…Taehyung bahkan memohon seperti pengemis agar Seok Jin membantunya hanya demi biaya transplantasi itu. Jimin tak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa pada Taehyung nantinya. Ia sangat-sangat kecewa.

Ia terus berlari menjauh tanpa arah dan tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana Jungkook dan Taehyung terus mengejarnya dan memintanya berhenti berlari.

"Jimin hyung…", Jungkook berhasil menggapai pergelangan tangan Jimin. Ia menarik Jimin ke dalam dekapannya.

Jungkook bisa merasakan bagaimana bajunya mulai basah. Ia yakin Jimin menangis di dalam dekapannya. Ia juga merasakan bagaimana Jimin mencengkram erat lengan bajunya di mana itu berarti bahwa Jimin merasa sangat sedih dan kecewa. Ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara isakan yang keluar dari mulut Jimin.

"Maafkan aku… Tak semestinya aku memberitahukanmu tentang ini, Hyung…", sesal Jungkook.

Jimin menggeleng pelan di dalam dekapan Jungkook, "Gwaenchanha…", lirih Jimin.

Taehyung hanya bisa menatap Jimin dan Jungkook dari kejauhan. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia ingin menyalahkan seseorang tapi ia tahu, tak ada yang salah di sini atau mungkin dirinyalah yang salah karena membohongi Jimin selama ini. Setidaknya, untuk sementara waktu, Jimin berada di orang yang tepat yakni Jungkook.

"Salahkan aku jika kau tidak keberatan…", suara itu membuat Taehyung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok sumber suara.

"Seok Jin hyung…"

"Semestinya aku tak memperpanjang masalah tadi.", sesal Seok Jin yang entah sejak kapan berada di belakang Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil dalam kepahitan, "Ini salahku karena aku membohonginya. Tak perlu khawatir.", ucap Taehyung pelan.

* * *

Taehyung masih terduduk di sana sementara waktu telah menunjukkan pukul setengah 3 pagi. Berbekal hoodie hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya, ia tak lagi merasa kedinginan. Gemerlap bintang di langit menemaninya di sana. Ia tak sedang ingin menangis saat ini walaupun kenyataannya, tetes demi tetes air mata tanpa sadar menetes dari pelupuk matanya, membasahi pipinya. Ia menangis dalam diam.

Beberapa saat berlalu, ia tetap di sana namun sendirian, tak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke bagian bangku yang tak terisi, semestinya ada sahabatnya di sana. Ia telah kehilangan tempat terhangatnya sekarang dan ia sangat menyesali itu.

"_Mianhae, Jimin ah…"_

* * *

Sosok namja bersurai _dirty brown_ itu melangkahkan kakinya pelan di lorong yang penuh dengan sekumpulan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi itu. Pandangannya terpencar ke segala arah, berusaha mencari sosok sahabatnya.

Hingga, tatapannya tak lagi terpencar ketika menabrak atau mungkin tertabrak oleh seorang namja. Seluruh buku di tangannya berserakan ke lantai bersamaan dengan ponsel namja itu yang tentunya juga turut berserakan.

"Mianhamnida…", ucap Taehyung seraya mengambil buku-bukunya yang berserakan sekaligus membantu mengambil ponsel namja itu.

Ia berdiri seraya membersihkan pakaiannya yang agak kotor. Ia menatap ponsel yang ada di genggamannya dengan terkejut.

"Maafkan aku tapi layar ponselmu retak. Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas ini.", sesal Taehyung seraya menyodorkan ponsel itu pada pemiliknya. Ia sendiri tak yakin akan mendapat uang dari mana untuk mengganti ponsel mahal itu.

Namja itu tersenyum padanya, "Hey, kurasa aku mengenalmu, Bocah…", ucap namja itu dengan gembira seraya menatap Taehyung. "Kau…Kim Taehyung, kan? Sahabat Park Jimin?", imbuh sosok namja itu.

"Ne…", sahut Taehyung ragu.

"Kau tak ingat aku? Aku Hoseok! Jung Hoseok! Kau tak ingat aku?", tanya namja itu seraya tersenyum gembira.

"Jung Hoseok? Ah…. Kakak sepupu Jimin, kan?"

"Wahh…", namja tinggi yang ternyata bernama Hoseok itu memeluk tubuh Taehyung erat, "…ternyata kau masih ingat aku! Kukira kau sama sekali tak akan ingat aku."

Hoseok melepaskan pelukannya pada Taehyung, "Masalah ponselku, tak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Bisa kubenahi nanti.", ucap Hoseok seraya merangkul Taehyung dan mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka entah ke mana.

"Kau mengambil jurusan apa di sini?", tanya Taehyung.

Butuh waktu bagi Taehyung untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang jelas dari Hoseok. Namja itu justru asyik dengan balon permen karetnya. Ia hanya bisa terdiam seraya mengikuti arah langkah Hoseok, tak lupa juga mencari Jimin.

"Jurusan seni dan sastra. Kau sendiri?", sahut Hoseok akhirnya.

Taehyung tersenyum sesaat, "Jurusan matematika dan sains. Jimin juga di jurusan yang sama denganku. Setelah wisuda, ia ingin pindah jurusan ke jurusan yang sama denganmu.", jelas Taehyung. Ada rasa pedih di lubuk hatinya ketika menyebutkan nama Jimin.

"Aku baru ingat, kudengar Jimin tinggal bersamamu di apartment. Aku mencarinya ke rumah Park Ahjussi kemarin tapi ia bilang seperti itu. Wah…kalian benar-benar sahabat sejati, Taehyung! Aku jadi iri denganmu.", ujar Hoseok dengan nada sangat riang.

Taehyung sangat mengenal Hoseok sejak kecil, sama seperti ia mengenal Jimin. Dikarenakan Hoseok pindah ke Los Angeles, ia tak terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu dan mengenal Hoseok lebih dalam. Pembawaannya masih sama seperti dulu, sangat menyenangkan bahkan mampu membuatnya nyaman berada di sisi Hoseok.

"_Kurasa, frase sahabat sejati antara aku dan Jimin akan segera berakhir, Hyung… Tak ada yang akan membuatmu iri lagi…"_, lirih Taehyung dalam hati walaupun bibirnya masih tetap tersenyum pada Hoseok.

"Hyung, setelah lama di LA, apa kau tak dapat…seseorang yang kau sukai? Maksudku, kau pernah mengatakan padaku jika kau akan menyukai seseorang dengan pembawaan sepertiku? Apa sulit mencari orang seperti itu di LA?", tanya Taehyung dengan nada canggung bahkan ia hingga menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Hoseok kembali memasukkan permen karet lainnya ke dalam mulutnya, "_Well_, aku sempat menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Namanya Jackson Wang tapi itu tak bertahan lama, hanya sekitar… em…4 tahun kurasa.", ujar Hoseok dengan enteng.

Hoseok memang hampir tak memiliki privasi apapun jika bersama Jimin dan Taehyung. Ia akan menjelaskan apapun yang terjadi maupun ia rasakan. HAMPIR semua privasinya diketahui oleh Jimin dan Taehyung namun ada 1 hal yang selama ini dan hingga detik ini masih ia sembunyikan dari kedua namja tersebut.

"4 tahun? Uah, itu pencapaian yang fantastis, Hyung! Dan kau katakan itu tak bertahan lama?", seru Taehyung tak percaya.

Hoseok mengangguk bangga, "Hanya 4 tahun. Itu tak cukup lama, Taehyung. Tunggu sebentar, jika kau pergi denganku…lalu di mana Jimin?", tanya Hoseok seraya melepas rangkulan dan menatap Taehyung tajam.

Taehyung membelalakan matanya, "Ah…itu… mungkin ia bersama Jungkook.", sahut Taehyung gugup.

"Jungkook?"

"Hyung, gedung jurusan kita berdekatan dan aku ada mata kuliah lebih awal hari ini. Tak apa kalau kau pergi ke gedung jurusanmu sendirian, kan?", ujar Taehyung yang berpura-pura panik dan sekaligus mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Ah, masalah itu…"

"Aku pergi dulu, Hyung… Semoga harimu menyenangkan…", ujar Taehyung seraya berlari meninggalkan Hoseok sendirian bahkan ia belum sempat memberikan waktu untuk Hoseok berbicara.

Hoseok tersenyum menatap Taehyung yang berlari menjauhinya. Ia yakin, privasi itu masih tersisa bahkan masih tetap ada dalam dirinya walau pun waktu telah berjalan begitu lama.

"Sampai jumpa nanti, Taehyung ah…"

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi dan itu berarti waktunya seluruh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi jurusan matematika dan sains mendapat waktu istirahat. Taehyung tak mengerti mengapa sesi pelajaran tadi harus dibawakan oleh guru tergalak di universitas? Ini bahkan masih pagi untuk memeras otak karena seorang guru.

Tatapan Taehyung tertuju pada Jimin yang berjalan keluar kelas tanpa sedikit pun bicara padanya. Mereka bahkan duduk berjauhan saat sesi pelajaran pertama. Ia tak yakin bahwa Jimin akan memaafkannya dengan mudah.

Entah sejak kapan, ia berjalan menyusuri lorong yang ramai tersebut, berusaha mengikuti Jimin diam-diam. Dan akhirnya, ia yakin langkahnya menuju satu tempat yang biasa ia datangi selama jam istirahat yakni kantin.

"Yah… Tae…", Taehyung segera membekap mulut Hoseok sebelum namanya benar-benar terserukan dengan lantang dari mulutnya. Hoseok hanya bisa memukuli tangan Taehyung yang membekap mulutnya.

Taehyung melepas bekapannya seraya terus menatap Jimin yang sudah memasuki areal kantin bahkan mengambil tempat di bagian pojok kantin.

"Kenapa kau membekapku, huh?", bisik Hoseok kesal.

Sebelum Taehyung sempat menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok, kedua netranya mendapati Seok Jin tengah berjalan menuju kantin dari arah yang sama dengan arah yang ia lewati tadi. Ia segera berbalik badan lalu mendekap tubuh Hoseok erat, membuat Hoseok terkejut seketika.

"Apa dia sudah lewat?", tanya Taehyung pelan.

"Dia siapa?"

"Namja tinggi dengan jas hitam itu. Ada nama 'Kim Seok Jin' di jasnya itu.", jelas Taehyung yang sudah tak tahan dengan posisinya.

Hoseok menghela nafasnya panjang, "Sudah lewat sejak tadi, Taehyung…"

Taehyung melepas dekapannya dari Hoseok lalu kembali mencari sosok Jimin di kantin. Ia mendapati bahwa Seok Jin duduk satu meja dengan Jimin, sepertinya mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Hyung, ayo kita masuk!", ajak Taehyung seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Hoseok.

Ia menarik Hoseok dan bahkan mengajaknya duduk di meja yang benar-benar dekat dengan Jimin dan Seok Jin. Ia memastikan bahwa meja itu ada dalam jangkauan yang tepat agar ia bisa mendengar apa yang Seok Jin dan Jimin bicarakan namun di sisi lain, mereka tak akan mengetahui kehadiran Taehyung dan Hoseok.

"Itu Jimin, kan? Kenapa kita tak bergabung dengannya?"

"Mereka memiliki urusan penting jadi sebaiknya kita tak mengganggu mereka, Hyung…", bisik Taehyung pelan.

Sementara itu, Seok Jin hanya bisa terduduk dalam diam dan rasa penasaran di hadapan Jimin. Ia menatap balik kepada Jimin ketika Jimin hanya menatapnya begitu saja.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?", tanya Seok Jin akhirnya karena merasa bosan dan tak suka membuang-buang waktunya.

"Ini…masalah kemarin malam, Seok Jin hyung…"

"Kudengar kau tak pulang ke apartment semalam."

"Aku menginap di apartment Jungkook.", sahut Jimin langsung. "Jadi sebenarnya, hari ini aku hanya ingin memintamu untuk berhenti memikirkan apapun yang berhubungan denganku.", pinta Jimin namun Seok Jin tak yakin apa yang dimaksud Jimin.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kumohon, anggap aku tak ada di dunia ini. Jika Taehyung meminta bantuanmu untuk biaya transplantasi, katakan padanya jika kau tidak bisa membantunya. Katakan padanya jika orang tuamu tak akan memberikanmu dana sebesar itu. Aku tak ingin berhutang nyawa padamu, Hyung…", jelas Jimin lagi yang justru dihadiahi tatapan intens dari Seok Jin.

Seok Jin tak habis pikir dengan ucapan Jimin, "Kau tidak sedang mabuk, kan? Apa kau tak menghargai keputusan Taehyung itu? Dia bahkan–"

"Aku menghargainya tapi aku…tak ingin uang itu darimu, Hyung. Kau bukan siapa-siapaku jadi, tak sepantasnya kau mengeluarkan uang sepeser pun untukku. Kau tahu, cepat atau lambat, persahabatan kami akan berakhir. Aku…tak bisa membebaninya seperti ini terus."

"Lalu kau akan membebani dirimu sendiri? Itu sama artinya kau semakin membebani Taehyung, Jimin. Kalian sahabat jadi…apa semudah ini kau mengakhirinya?", tanya Seok Jin.

Setetes kristal air mata jatuh ke pipi Jimin, "Aku…hanya tak ingin ia menangis saat aku pergi nanti.", lirih Jimin pelan. "Tak apa jika ia membenciku saat aku pergi nanti asalkan ia tidak menangis, Hyung…"

Di sisi lain, Taehyung benar-benar tak kuat mendengar apa yang Jimin ungkapkan pada Seok Jin. Ia tak yakin harus bicara apa nantinya ketika ia bertemu dengan Jimin dan bertatap muka dengannya. Apa mungkin ia harus membenci Jimin? Apa harus seperti itu? Tak ada cara bagi Jimin untuk membuatnya membenci Jimin. Sekalipun Jimin menghancurkan hidupnya dan menginjak-injaknya seperti sampah, sulit banginya membenci Jimin. Ia tak semudah itu membenci seseorang terutama Jimin.

Dengan tetes air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya, Taehyung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlari keluar kantin. Hoseok yang terkejut dan bingung justru butuh waktu untuk sadar bahwa Taehyung sudah pergi.

"YA! TAEHYUNG!", seru Hoseok yang justru mengalihkan atensi seluruh pengunjung kantin termasuk Seok Jin dan Jimin.

"Hoseok hyung?", gumam Jimin tak percaya.

Sementara itu, Hoseok yang masih kalang kabut hanya bisa berusaha mengejar Taehyung, "Aishh… Bocah itu…", gerutu Hoseok.

Jimin masih shock di tempat duduknya. Ini adalah mimpi yang sangat 'indah' bahkan hingga ingin rasanya ia membunuh dirinya sendiri atas hal yang ia lakukan, "A…apa Taehyung mendengar semuanya?", lirih Jimin gemetaran.

Seok Jin menatap Hoseok yang berlari menjauhi areal kantin, "Aku...tidak tahu, Jimin. Berharap saja ia tak mendengar apa yang kita bicarakan.", sahut Seok Jin pelan tanpa menatap Jimin.

* * *

Hoseok memperlambat langkahnya ketika dirasanya Taehyung tak akan lagi berlari menjauh darinya. Ia tak yakin ada di mana dirinya sekarang, tapi ia yakin dirinya masih berada di areal universitas. Ia melangkah pelan mendekati Taehyung yang terduduk di bangku panjang itu. Ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara isak tangis Taehyung.

Ia mengambil tempat di sisi Taehyung, menatap Taehyung iba sekaligus bingung. Ia tak yakin apa duduk permasalahan yang terjadi antara Taehyung dan Jimin namun ia hanya tahu bahwa persahabatan mereka benar-benar di ujung tanduk. Ia menarik Taehyung pelan ke dalam dekapannya, memberikan tempat untuk Taehyung menangis.

"Aku…tahu jika aku salah tapi aku tak ingin semuanya berakhir seperti ini, Hyung…", lirih Taehyung.

Ragu-ragu, Hoseok mengelus pelan surai _dirty brown_ Taehyung, "Ini pasti akan ada jalan keluarnya. Aku akan membantumu, Taehyung…", ujar Hoseok pasti.

Di sisi lain taman belakang universitas tersebut, Seok Jin hanya bisa menatap Hoseok dan Taehyung dari kejauhan. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya tak mengerti bagaimana cara menempatkan dirinya di kehidupan seseorang. Selama ini, ketika Taehyung sedih atau bahkan menangis, ia tak penah berada di sisinya walaupun kehadirannya hanya sebagai teman. Ia yakin, hanya Jimin, Hoseok dan Yoongi yang benar-benar pantas untuk itu.

* * *

Ini adalah kali kedua bagi Taehyung terduduk sendirian di bangku itu. Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah 3 pagi dan Taehyung masih terjaga di sana. Ia begitu merasakan rasa penat yang menghampiri tubuhnya. Terlalu banyak hal menyedihkan yang ia lewati kemarin, menjadikan hari kemarin sebagai salah satu hari tersulit dalam hidupnya.

Tangannya perlahan menyentuh dada kirinya, tepat di mana jantungnya berada. Ia merasa terlalu banyak dosa yang telah ia perbuat selama ini. Ia telah terlalu banyak menyakiti jantung itu selama beberapa tahun terakhir dan ia sangat menyesal karenanya.

"Tak semestinya…jantung ini berada di sini...", gumam Taehyung pelan.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya pelan, "Yoongi hyung, kenapa segalanya justru berjalan semakin rumit setelah kau pergi? Kau…meninggalkan begitu banyak masalah padaku…", gumaman itu tentu saja tak akan mendapat jawaban apapun dari siapapun, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jimin…ia bersedia melakukan transplantasi setelah sekian lama aku butuh waktu untuk membujuknya tapi…seperti yang kau lihat sekarang, Hyung…",Taehyung terdiam sesaat, merasakan bagaimana tenggorokan terhimpit dan seluruh kalimat seakan begitu sulit keluar dari mulutnya, "…aku bahkan tak mengerti cara mempertahankan relasi ini…", imbuh Taehyung dengan suara seraknya.

Kristal air mata kembali berkerumun di pelupuk matanya, bersiap untuk tumpah sewaktu-waktu. Ini sudah menjadi salah satu kegiatan keseharian bagi Taehyung. Hingga, ia merasakan dua lengan mendekapnya dengan lembut dari belakang. Dekapan itu terasa hangat dan membuat Taehyung yakin bahwa tempat bernaungnya telah kembali. Tubuhnya bergetar seketika bersamaan dengan setetes kristal air mata menitih dari pelupuk matanya. Ia tahu sosok yang tengah mendekapnya ini.

"Kau…dari mana saja? Aku khawatir padamu, Jimin.", tanya Taehyung dengan suara bergetarnya, berusaha tidak terisak karena tangisannya. Ia tetap terduduk seperti itu tanpa menatap sosok Jimin yang mendekapnya dari belakang. Tatapannya tetap tertuju pada gedung di seberang apartment-nya.

Jimin tersenyum dalam tangisannya, "Aku…hanya pergi sebentar bersama Jungkook. Kau tak perlu khawatir, Taehyung. Aku sudah pulang sekarang.", jawab Jimin pelan dengan usaha yang sama dengan Taehyung, menahan isakannya.

Taehyung terkekeh pelan, "Syukurlah, kau kembali ke tempat yang tepat. Kau tahu, Hoseok hyung sudah kembali dari LA. Aku bertemu dengannya kemarin pagi...", ucap Taehyung dengan nada riang walaupun kristal bening air matanya masih menitih membasahi pipinya.

"Aku tahu. Apa kau senang?", lirih Jimin sementara Taehyung mengangguk dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan bibirnya.

Jimin mengeratkan dekapannya pada Taehyung, berusaha menghangatkan tubuh Taehyung, "Kau…duduk di sini sendirian dan berbicara pada Yoongi hyung. Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu tadi pagi?", tanya Jimin pelan, berusaha membuat candaan yang justru tak berpengaruh apa-apa pada keadaan.

Taehyung menggeleng pelan bersamaan dengan tetesan air matanya yang semakin deras, "Aku…ingin di sisimu hingga akhir nanti, Jimin. Seperti apa yang telah kujanjikan sejak awal.", lirih Taehyung seraya menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari dingin Jimin.

"Kau tahu…saat SMA, aku terus menangis selama hari-hari menuju waktu transplantasi jantungmu. Aku…tak kuat melihatmu tak sadarkan diri seperti itu di rumah sakit. Kau terlihat seperti siap meninggalkanku kapan pun kau mau…", tutur Jimin dengan suara bergetarnya.

Taehyung terdiam mendengarnya, tak ingin mengucapkan sepatah kapan pun. Ia ingat insiden itu, di mana insiden itu yang mengharuskannya melakukan transplantasi jantung segera. Ia benar-benar berada di ujung tanduk saat itu.

Jimin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, memastikan bahwa ia takkan terisak di kalimat-kalimat selanjutnya, "Tapi sekarang, justru kau yang menangis selama hari-hari menuju waktu transplantasiku yang entah kapan akan terwujud."

"Aku akan mengusahakannya secepat mungkin, Jimin. Maka dari itu, kau harus bertahan lebih lama lagi…", ujar Taehyung sekaligus sebagai permohonan pada Jimin. Ia tak ingin gagal untuk kedua kalinya dan mengecewakan semakin banyak pihak lagi.

"Asal kau ada di sisiku seperti ini, aku tak apa-apa…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

** WEYY! HALLO SEMUANYA! *teriak pake toa*. Oke, chapter 3 udah hadir ke hadapan pemirsa sekalian! Oke, gimana nih ceritanya? Maaf angst-nya gagal T_T. Maaf juga kalo gaje dan membosankan *bow*. Aku udah berusaha banget semampuku ini. Maafkan aku yah, readers-nim *bow sekali lagi*. LAST! Don't forget to review yah! THANK YOU! LOVE YOU! *kabur bareng Jhope oppa***


	5. Chapter 4

**HALLO, Readers... ARE U READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER? R U READY? PUT YOUR HANDS UP, GUYS! And… THIS IS IT! The next chapter of 95 Graduation! Thanks for all your review(s), favorites and follows.**

**NOTE! MUST READ!****: Terinspirasi dari lagu Jimin ft. V BTS – 95 Graduation. Oh ya, chapter ini udah berisi pendalaman konflik sama flashback tokoh yang sebenarnya yah… Walaupun gak semua tapi udah keliatan kok…**

**ATTENTION!: Gaje, ide pasaran, no feel, Judul dan cerita gak nyambung!**

**Gak pake basa basi dan banyak cincong lagi, HAPPY READING!**

**CREDIT POSTER: jalilfunny at HSG (High School Graphics)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua namja itu berjalan pelan di lorong universitas itu dalam keheningan. Banyak mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang berlalu-lalang di lorong itu sebagaimana seperti hari-hari biasanya. Kedua namja itu bukannya canggung namun bukannya juga ingin saling bercakap-cakap. Mereka…hanya perlu waktu untuk membenahi pikiran mereka masing-masing setelah apa yang terjadi pada mereka.

"Jimin…"

"Eoh?", sahut sosok namja bersurai hitam dengan perawakan lebih pendek dari pada sosok namja di sebelahnya.

Terlihat sosok namja bersurai dirty brown itu terlihat bingung ingin mengungkapkan apa. Ia tak mempersiapkan apapun untuk dibicarakan, ia hanya tak tahan dengan keadaan yang begitu hening di antara mereka. "A..Aku…."

"Kau tak ingin kita terlihat seperti canggung satu sama lain?", sergah Jimin sebelum Taehyung dapat mengatakan apapun.

Taehyung mengangguk pelan dengan wajah polosnya, membuat seulas senyuman kecil terpatri di bibir Jimin. Jemari lentik Jimin kemudian bertautan dengan jemari Taehyung, membuat Taehyung seketika menatap bingung pada Jimin.

"Apa?"

Jimin tersenyum kecil, "Kau yang memintaku agar jangan canggung jadi aku pegang saja tanganmu. Apa masalahnya? Kenapa kau terlihat semakin canggung?", tanya Jimin seraya menyeringai. Taehyung sadar bahwa Jimin tengah menjahilinya.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau masih–"

"HEY!", suara melengking itu datang bersamaan dengan sosok namja baru yang memberikan jarak antara Taehyung dan Jimin.

Taehyung seketika mengusap telinganya yang terasa siap pecah dengan suara teriakan yang tidak merdu itu.

"Aish, Hyung! Kau membuatku terkejut.", protes Jimin seraya menatap kesal pada namja baru itu.

"Seperti ini kah cutie pie-ku menyambutku setelah sekian lama tak bertemu? Seperti inikah? Aish…Kau tampaknya tak merindukanku sama sekali. Ya sudah, aku pergi saja…", ujar Hoseok yang tentu saja hanya sebuah candaan belaka.

Jimin segera menahan pergelangan tangan Hoseok sebelum sosok itu berjalan lebih jauh lagi. "Berhentilah bertingkah selayaknya anak kecil seperti itu, Hyung! Tentu saja aku merindukanmu.", ujar Jimin seraya tersenyum gembira bahkan hingga kedua matanya hampir tak terlihat.

Hoseok yang gemas seketika mengacak-acak surai hitam Jimin. "Kau masih sama seperti dulu."

"Jangan lupakan aku! Aku masih di sini, Guys!", ujar Taehyung dengan wajah datarnya, berpura-pura merasa ditelantarkan begitu saja oleh kedua bersaudara tersebut.

Sejujurnya, ia begitu bahagia melihat bagaimana Jimin benar-benar gembira dengan keberadaan Hoseok. Ini membuat Taehyung melupakan bagaimana beratnya beban yang ada di benaknya untuk sejenak. Senyuman dari seorang Jimin adalah satu-satunya yang Taehyung inginkan selama ini dan untuk selamanya. Ia tak ingin senyuman itu hilang dari bibir Jimin.

Hoseok segera merangkul pundak Taehyung sangat erat, terlalu erat hingga membuat Taehyung tercekik. "H..hyung, aku tercekik…", ucap Taehyung seraya memukuli lengan Hoseok.

"Maaf…", ujar Hoseok singkat dengan cengirannya itu.

"Huh…Lama rasanya kita tak menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama seperti ini. Lain kali aku akan luangkan waktu lebih banyak bersama kalian.", ujar Hoseok seraya turut merangkul Jimin dan meneruskan perjalanan mereka menuju ke gedung jurusan mereka yang berdekatan.

Jimin tersenyum pelan, "Aku akan mentraktirmu popcorn dan minuman jika kita punya kesempatan untuk pergi ke bioskop.", ujar Jimin seraya tersenyum. Ia benar-benar rela menghabiskan berapa pun uangnya untuk Hoseok, kakak sepupu yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Kau bahkan tak pernah mentraktirku selama ini…", ujar Taehyung seraya mem-pout bibirnya lucu.

Hoseok terkekeh melihatnya sekaligus juga gemas, "Jangan tampakkan wajah seperti itu atau aku akan menciummu!", ancam Hoseok seraya terkekeh geli.

Taehyung berdecak kesal, "Berhentilah mengancamku dengan ancaman yang aneh seperti itu, Hyung. Itu menggelikan.", ujar Taehyung.

"Kurasa kita harus berpisah sampai di sini. Oh ya, Jimin ah, temui aku di kedai es krim tempat kita biasa pergi saat masih kecil ya! Kutunggu kau setelah jam pelajaran selesai. Sampai jumpa nanti!", ujar Hoseok seraya berlari menuju gedung universitasnya yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berpijak sekarang.

Taehyung dan Jimin melambaikan tangan mereka, sama seperti dulu ketika Hoseok harus pergi ke sekolah dan mereka tetap di rumah.

"Kaja!", ucap Taehyung seraya merangkul pundak Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum seraya mengangguk pelan.

* * *

Entah mengapa, Taehyung merasa bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang benar-benar singkat baginya. Ia tak merasakan bagaimana ia telah melewati jam mata kuliahnya selama berjam-jam. Ia begitu sibuk bahkan hingga ia tak menyempatkan dirinya pergi ke kantin untuk membeli sedikit makanan untuknya dan Jimin. Terbesit di pikirannya, mungkin Hoseok sedang makan sendirian di kantin saat jam istirahat.

Mata Taehyung tetap tertuju pada layar LCD, menatap deretan kalimat-kalimat berbahasa Inggris itu. Sebenarnya ia tak suka hal itu tapi itulah resiko ia mengambil jurusan ini. Ia melirikkan matanya sejenak pada Jimin yang terlihat mengantuk saat pelajaran, mungkin itu efek samping dari obat yang baru saja diminumnya. Untungnya jam mata kuliah ini tak lama lagi.

Bel tanda mata kuliah jurusan matematikan dan sains pun berbunyi, menandakan bahwa mereka semua dapat pergi dari ruangan laknat dan membosankan itu. Jimin terlihat benar-benar mengantuk dan sesekali menguap hingga matanya berair.

"Bukankah kau ada janji bertemu Hoseok hyung sekarang?", tanya Taehyung segera setelah mereka meninggalkan kelas.

Jimin mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau akan ke sana dalam keadaan mengantuk seperti ini?"

"Harus bagaimana lagi? Aku hanya perlu sepiring es krim mocha sampai di sana lalu semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Aku tak tahu mengapa obat itu memberikan efek yang benar-benar buruk bagiku.", gumam Jimin seraya mengucek matanya. "Apa kau ingin ikut?", imbuh Jimin.

Taehyung menggeleng, "Aku rasa masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan di rumah. Aku belum merapikan rumah, melakukan ini, melakukan itu, mengerjakan tugas ini dan itu. Terlalu banyak yang harus aku kerjakan.", gerutu Taehyung seraya menghela nafasnya.

Jimin terkekeh, "Itu karena kau tak mengerjakannya sejak awal."

Mereka terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga berada di ambang pintu gerbang universitas.

"Hey, ingat, tetap pakai masker ini selama perjalanan! Jauhi orang-orang yang sedang merokok! Kau mengerti?", ujar Taehyung protektif seraya memasangkan sebuah masker yang menutupi hidung dan mulut Jimin.

"Iya, aku tahu…", ucap Jimin yang justru terdengar agak samar karena tertutup masker.

Taehyung tersenyum, "Sampai bertemu nanti. Aku akan buatkan sesuatu untukmu.", ujar Taehyung seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Jimin mulai berjalan menuju arah yang berlawan. Taehyung tetap berdiri di sana, menatap Jimin yang berangsur-angsur menjauh darinya. Di matanya, Jiin terlihat benar-benar kuat sekaligus rapuh di saat bersamaan. Itu membuatnya serba salah dalam melakukan sesuatu untuk sahabatnya itu.

Hingga, ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar, menandakan bahwa terdapat panggilan yang masuk. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya, segera dirinya mendapati bahwa nomor tak dikenal tengah menunggu jawabannya.

"Siapa lagi ini?", gumam Taehyung seraya menggeser tanda hijau untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo…"

"_Taehyung…"_

Seketika, nafasnya tercekat ketika mendengar suara yang sudah familiar itu tertangkap kembali di telinganya. Ia sudah lama tak mendengar suara itu dan bahkan berusaha menghindari suara itu. Ia tak yakin harus menjawab apa sekarang. "T..Tuan Park?"

"_Apa kau sibuk? Bisa aku bertemu denganmu sekarang?"_

Taehyung butuh beberapa waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaan mudah itu. Antara yakin dengan tidak yakin ia menjawabnya, "Kurasa…aku bisa, Tuan Park. Di mana aku harus bertemu dengan anda?"

"_Datanglah ke kantorku sekarang. Kau tahu tempatnya, kan?"_

"Saya tahu, Tuan Park."

"_Baiklah…."_

Segera, ia memutus jaringan telepon tersebut. Itu mengerikan, sungguh. Sejak Jimin memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumahnya dan tinggal di apartment Taehyung, Taehyung benar-benar tak pernah mendengar suara Tuan Park yang notabene adalah ayah Jimin. Ia bahkan cenderung menghindari kontak dengan Tuan Park, sama seperti apa yang Jimin lakukan. Ia hanya takut jika suatu saat nanti, ia harus tinggal sendirian lagi tanpa ada satu pun yang menemaninya.

"Kenapa Tuan Park tiba-tiba meminta bertemu denganku?", gumam Taehyung yang tiba-tiba merasa sesuatu yang tak beres akan segera terjadi ketika ia sampai di sana.

* * *

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kedai es krim tersebut. Seketika ia disambut oleh senyuman-senyuman komersial itu. Kedai tersebut masih dikunjungi banyak peminat es krim, sama seperti dulu. Jujur saja, semenjak ia tak lagi tinggal bersama orang tuanya, ia hampir tak pernah datang ke kedai es krim tersebut ditambah lagi keadaannya semakin memburuk.

Matanya menyusuri setiap sudut kedai tersebut. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menemukan sosok Hoseok yang terduduk di bagian sudut kedai. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju sudut tempat tersebut.

"Kau ingin pesan apa?", tanya Hoseok segera setelah Jimin duduk di hadapannya dan bersamaan dengan seorang yeoja yang datang untuk mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Sayangnya aku tak ada uang, Hyung…"

"Aku yang traktir…", ujar Hosoek seraya tersenyum.

Jimin seketika tersenyum seraya menatap Hoseok, "Aku pesan Mocha Ice Cream."

"Kalau begitu aku pesan…Choco chip Ice Cream dan Waffle."

"Mohon ditunggu pesanannya, Tuan.", ucap yeoja itu dengan senyuman sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari bangku Hoseok dan Jimin.

Hoseok terus tersenyum seraya menatap Jimin, membuat Jimin merasa risih walaupun Hosoek sendiri adalah kakak sepupunya.

Jimin benar-benar berada di ambang rasa risihnya dan tak tahan ditatap seperti itu, "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?", tanya Jimin.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Chim…"

Jimin menghela nafasnya seraya memutar bola matanya, tak percaya dengan alasan aneh itu, "Kau pasti salah makan saat di kantin tadi."

"Mungkin saja…"

Lama mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan dan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Es krim pesanan mereka telah datang dan mereka menyantapnya selayaknya bagaimana mereka memakan es krim saat masih kecil.

Kedua piring yang awalnya berisi es krim itu, kini telah tak bersisa. Mereka benar-benar menikmati es krim tersebut.

"Jimin ah, kurasa aku benar-benar kehilangan terlalu banyak saat-saat di mana semestinya aku ada di sisimu.", ucap Hoseok tiba-tiba sekaligus memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Jimin seketika menatap Hoseok bingung, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu kau pasti banyak mengalami masa-masa yang begitu sulit bersama Taehyung."

Jimin tersenyum tulus, "Tidak juga. Selama Taehyung masih bersamaku, aku tak apa-apa, Hyung.", sahut Jimin pasti dan tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

"Setelah hampir 13 tahun berlalu, apa mungkin kau masih…"

"Tidak. Itu hanya tinggal memori yang konyol. Aku sudah tidak menyimpan perasaan apapun pada Taehyung kecuali sebagai sahabat.", sela Jimin langsung, tak ingin mengungkit kenangan memalukan.

"Tapi Taehyung masih menjadi cinta pertamamu, kan?", goda Hoseok seraya tersenyum jahil.

"Er… bisa jadi…"

"Berarti hanya aku yang tersisa…", ujar Hoseok seraya tersenyum.

Jimin mengkerutkan dahinya, "Tersisa untuk apa?", tanya Jimin bingung.

"Mengambil hati Taehyung…"

Jimin seketika membulatkan kedua matanya, "APA? Tapi, Hyung…"

"Aku tahu ini tidak masuk akal, tapi setelah 13 tahun berlalu, Taehyung masih menjadi cinta pertamaku dan aku masih mencintainya hingga saat ini."

"Tapi, Hyung, Taehyung sudah memiliki pasangan…"

Seketika, raut wajah Hoseok berubah menjadi raut wajah kecewa dan itu membuat Jimin bersalah, "B..Benarkah?"

Jimin mengangguk pelan, "Namanya Seok Jin, Kim Seok Jin. Maafkan aku harus mengatakan hal ini, Hyung…"

Hoseok tersenyum manis, sangat manis walaupun Jimin tahu bahwa senyuman itu adalah sebuah senyuman yang dipaksakan. "Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin aku hanya terlambat selangkah. Tapi, Jimin ah, kenapa kau mengambil keputusan untuk pergi dari rumah?", tanya Hoseok tanpa sedikit pun bermaksud untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia hanya tak habis pikir dengan keputusan Jimin.

"Ah… Masalah itu, itu berawal dari sebuah perjanjian, Hyung…"

Kini giliran Hoseok yang mengerutkan dahinya, "Perjanjian?"

Jimin mengangguk pelan mengingat bagaimana kekacauan demi kekacauan mulai terjadi setelah perjanjian tersebut terjadi.

_**Flashback…**_

Terdapat 3 orang yang tengah terduduk di ruangan tersebut. Seorang namja paruh baya, seorang yeoja paruh baya dan seorang namja muda bersurai hitam pekat dengan tubuh kekarnya. Namja tersebut masih memakai seragam almamaternya. Terlihat terdapat kekhawatiran dari raut wajah sosok namja tersebut.

"Ayah…", sosok namja tersebut memulai pembicaraan di ruangan tersebut. Ia menggenggam erat secarik kertas di tangannya. Ia perlahan meletakkan kertas tersebut di atas meja lalu mendekatkannya pada meja yang dekat dengan sang ayah. "A…aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti akademi tari."

Namja paruh baya tersebut membaca kertas tersebut. "Ayah tak menginjinkanmu mengikuti akademi ini."

"Ta..tapi, Ayah…"

"Kau tak berbakat dalam bidang ini, Jimin, Ini hanya keinginanmu semata. Berhentilah mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak pernah kau gapai, Jimin."

"Kumohon, beri aku kesempatan, Ayah… Aku akan buktikan padamu jika aku memang berbakat dalam bidang ini.", mohon Jimin.

"Sudah kukatakan tidak, Jimin! Kau tak dapat merubah keputusanku! Kau harus masuk universitas terutama jurusan matematika dan sains. Aku menyekolahkanmu di SMA ini bukan untuk menjadi seorang dancer tapi menjadi seorang ilmuwan dan dapat meneruskan perusahaan ayah ke depannya. Apa yang kau dapat dari menjadi dancer? Seberapa banyak uang yang dapat kau dapatkan dalam sebulan jika kau menjadi seorang dancer, huh? Permintaan macam apa yang kau berikan ini, huh?", ujar Tuan Park dengan volume tinggi bahkan hampir menyerupai bentakan.

"A..Ayah…", lirih Jimin dengan kristal air mata yang telah berkerumun di pelupuk matanya.

"Berhentilah memikirkan hal konyol seperti ini lagi dan belajarlah dengan giat untuk mendapatkan universitas terbaik.", ujar Tuan Park dingin seraya merobek kertas yang dibawa Jimin tadi.

Nyonya Park tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Keputusan yang dibuat oleh Tuan Park sama sekali tak dapat diganggu-gugat termasuk oleh dirinya.

"Ayah!", panggil Jimin dengan nada tinggi, seakan berteriak pada ayahnya. Ia berdiri dan menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan tajam.

"A..aku akan mengikuti permintaan ayah, tapi dengan satu syarat.", ucap Jimin dingin dengan seringaian tajamnya. Jimin memang seperti itu, ketika dirinya benar-benar terpukul, ia akan memperlihatkan sisi yang benar-benar berlawanan dengan sisi yang sebenarnya.

"Apa?"

"Jika…suatu saat nanti terjadi sesuatu padaku ketika aku melakukan penelitian atau apapun itu yang ada kaitannya dengan jurusan ini, aku akan memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri, memilih jurusan apa yang ingin aku ambil sekaligus menentukan sendiri jalan kehidupanku dan terakhir, pergi dari rumah ini.", ujar Jimin terdengar tanpa keraguan walaupun di dalam hatinya, ia masih enggan mengucapkan hal tersebut.

Sang ayah menatapnya dengan tatapan serius, "Baiklah kalau begitu yang kau inginkan, aku menyetujuinya", ujar Tuan Park.

_**Flashback End…**_

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu bisa pergi dari rumah? Apa terjadi sesuatu saat kau melakukan penelitian?", tanya Hoseok pelan.

Jimin mengangguk, "Aku melakukan penelitian pada gas radon bersama Taehyung saat SMA kemudian tabung gas tersebut meledak. Itulah insidennya sehingga mau tidak mau, aku harus meninggalkan rumah sesuai perjanjian.", jelas Jimin.

"Kenapa kau sebodoh itu membuat perjanjian, huh? Kondisimu sangat buruk sekarang.", ujar Hoseok terheran-heran.

"Itu tak seburuk memutus hubungan keluarga dengan keluarga sendiri, Hyung. Ini masih belum seberapa. Apa Taehyung yang memberitahukan keadaanku padamu?"

Hoseok mengangguk.

"Ck, Bocah itu…", gerutu Jimin pelan.

* * *

Kurang lebih 3 menit telah berlalu namun sosok namja bersurai _dirty brown_ itu masih berdiri di depan pintu kaca itu. Ia merasa masih perlu banyak waktu untuk berpikir apakah ia akan masuk ke dalam gedung raksasa itu atau tidak. Banyak orang-orang berpakaian formal berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya dan ia benar-benar terlihat layaknya pemuda yang tersasar.

Perlahan, ia memberanikan dirinya memasuki gedung tersebut. Gedung ini tak asing baginya, hanya saja banyak interior ruangan yang telah berubah. Gedung ini adalah tempat singgahnya saat kecil dulu. Ia kerap mencari Jimin di gedung ini. Ia masih ingat betul jalan menuju ruangan Tuan Park.

"Apa kau memiliki kepentingan dan janji dengan Tuan Park?", tanya seorang namja paruh baya yang tak sengaja bertatap mata dengannya.

"A..Aku rasa ini bukan janji tapi Tuan Park sendiri yang memintaku ke sini…", jelas Taehyung sedikit kelabakan. Ia merasa namja ini begitu familiar untuknya. Mungkinkah namja paruh baya ini sekretaris Tuan Park?

"Siapa namamu?"

"Taehyung…Kim Taehyung…"

"Kalau begitu masuklah. Tuan Park sedang menunggumu di dalam.", ucap namja paruh baya itu seraya tersenyum dan Taehyung hanya bisa membalas senyuman itu tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

Jantungnya terasa berdebar begitu cepat, keringat dingin membasahi telapak tangannya yang bergetar. Ia perlahan mengetuk pintu itu sebelum membuka pintu bernuansa klasik itu. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Tuan Park dan secangkir kopi yang masih beruap-uap.

"Duduklah, Taehyung…"

Dengan perasaan tak yakin bahwa pertemuan ini akan berujung dengan baik, ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa tepat di hadapan Tuan Park. Ini membuatnya semakin ketakutan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Taehyung. Lama tak bertemu dan cukup banyak perubahan yang terjadi padamu.", ucap Tuan Park dengan santai namun justru itulah yang menambah kesan mengerikan bagi Taehyung.

"A…Aku baik-baik saja, Tuan."

Tuan Park meletakkan cangkir kopinya di hadapannya kemudian menatap Taehyung serius. "Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin kusampaikan…", ujar Tuan Park.

"Apa itu, Tuan?"

Tuan Park menghela nafasnya panjang, "Semenjak Jimin pergi dari rumah, Nyonya Park selalu mengkhawatirkan Jimin dan semakin khawatir ketika ia tahu bahwa Jimin mengidap kanker dan perlu transplantasi paru-paru."

Taehyung belum yakin pasti apa sebenarnya inti dari pembicaraan ini namun ia sudah tak kuat untuk mendengar kelanjutannya.

"Jadi kami memutuskan untuk membawa Jimin kembali ke rumah mengingat kondisinya yang memburuk setiap harinya. Ini memang melanggar janji yang telah kami buat tapi Jimin sangat membutuhkan hal ini."

Taehyung mulai menyadari sesuatu sekarang namun ia tak ingin bereaksi terlalu cepat sebelum ia benar-benar mengerti maksud Tuan Park. "Jadi apa yang bisa aku bantu, Tuan?", tanya Taehyung pelan.

"Kumohon, jauhi Jimin mulai sekarang…", mohon Tuan Park namun nada bicaranya justru terdengar keterlaluan untuk permohonan seperti itu.

"A..Apa? Ta..tapi, Tuan Park–"

"Kau menyayangi Jimin, kan?", sela Tuan Park langsung.

"Iya, tapi aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersamanya, Tuan. Aku tak mungkin semudah itu menjauhinya.", sahut Taehyung sekaligus menjadi protes.

"Kau tahu, kau bukan sahabat baginya, bukan juga teman. Kau hanyaa seorang pelarian, Taehyung.", ucap Tuan Park.

"Tidak! Jimin selalu ada di sisiku kapan pun aku memerlukannya. Ia sahabatku, satu-satunya orang yang aku punya dan tersisa di dunia ini."

"Ia hanya kasihan padamu, Taehyung."

Seketika, tak ada satu kata pun yang mampu keluar dari mulut Taehyung. Organ-organ tubuhnya berhenti bekerja walaupun otaknya telah memerintahkannya untuk pergi dari dalam ruangan itu.

Apa mungkin apa yang Tuan Park katakan benar?

"Maaf, Tuan, aku tak yakin dapat memenuhi permintaan Tuan. Aku permisi.", ujar Taehyung seraya meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan cepat.

Nafasnya terengah ketika kakinya melangkah menjauh dari ruangan itu. Apa yang Tuan Park katakan jelas tidak benar. Relasinya bersama Jimin tak sedangkal itu dan tak semudah itu dihancurkan oleh hal-hal konyol seperti itu.

"Apa mungkin, apa yang Tuan Park katakan memang benar?, gumam Taehyung seraya terdiam di pertengahan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di gedung tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**HALLO! Maaf di chapter ini mungkin sangat mengecewakan. Di chapter ini aku belum bisa ungkap identitas Yoongi dulu yah soalnya Yoongi-nya belum mau chapter ini, aku udah ungkap apa masalah Jimin ama keluarganya yahhh. Jeongmal mianhae, Readers-nim *bow jedot lantai*. LAST! I Need your review, GUYS! SARANGHAE! *kabur bareng jin oppa***

**LAST INFORMATION! : Dikarenakan banyaknya FF yang belum selesai dan menumpuk, aku memutuskan untuk update FF ini secepatnya 3 minggu sekali. Tapi, bisa jadi lebih cepet ato lebih lambat tapi perkiraannya sih 3 minggu sekali. FF ini bakal update samaan sama Oscar in Opera-nya yah... ^^. Maaf banget, Guyss... T^T**


	6. Chapter 5

**HALLO, Readers... ARE U READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER? R U READY? PUT YOUR HANDS UP, GUYS! And… THIS IS IT! The next chapter of 95 Graduation! Thanks for all your review(s), favorites and follows.**

**NOTE! MUST READ!****: Terinspirasi dari lagu Jimin ft. V BTS – 95 Graduation. Oh ya, chapter ini udah berisi pendalaman konflik sama flashback tokoh yang sebenarnya yah… Walaupun gak semua tapi udah keliatan kok…**

**ATTENTION!: Gaje, ide pasaran, no feel, Judul dan cerita gak nyambung!**

**Gak pake basa basi dan banyak cincong lagi, HAPPY READING!**

**CREDIT POSTER: jalilfunny at HSG (High School Graphics)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sosok namja bersurai dirty brown itu melangkahkan kakinya lunglai. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dalam diam bersamaan dengan pikirannya yang jelas melambung tinggi entah di mana. Sesekali ia bertabrakan dengan pejalan kakinya dan tak jarang ia menerima cacian dari pejalan kaki itu namun ia tetap bergeming dan tetap melangkahkan kakinya seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

Taehyung ingin menangis namun ia tak dapat melakukannya. Dadanya terasa sesak mengingat apa yang Tuan Park telah katakan tadi. Entah bagaimana, ia merasa mungkin apa yang Tuan Park katakan adalah kenyataan namun di sisi lain, setelah sekian lama berada di sisi Jimin, ia merasa pernyataan itu jelas tidak benar. Kembali, untuk ke sekian kalinya, ia menabrak sesosok namja yang sedikit tinggi darinya. Ketika ia hendak kembali melangkahkan kakinya, sosok namja ia tabrak itu justru menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat yang mampu membuat Taehyung menebak sosok namja ini.

"Hoseok hyung...", lirih Taehyung dalam pelukan Hoseok.

Hoseok mendekap tubuh Taehyung erat, "Menangislah jika kau ingin... Tidak apa-apa..", sahut Hoseok seraya mengelus surai dirty brown Taehyung.

Seketika, setetes kristal air mata menitih dari pelupuk mata Taehyung. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya lebih dalam di ceruk leher Hoseok. Ia merasa cukup nyaman untuk melampiaskan perasaannya pada Hoseok. Tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir membasahi pipi Taehyung dan bermuara di kerah baju Hoseok. Hoseok tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain mengelus surai dirty brown Hoseok seraya sesekali mengucapkan kata-kata untuk menenangkan Hoseok.

"Apa benar Jimin hanya kasihan padaku, Hyung? Apa benar persahabatan yang selama ini aku jalin bersamanya hanya serendah itu?", tanya Taehyung dalam pelukan Hoseok.

Hoseok yang mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung spontan mengerutkan keningnya seakan ia jelas tak setuju dengan pertanyaan Taehyung, "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, eoh? Persahabatan kalianlah yang membuatku kagum bahkan hingga saat ini. Aku bahkan tak pernah memilik sahabat yang sangat setia seperti kalian yang telah menemukan satu sama lain.", jelas Hoseok walaupun ia masih dalam kebingungan.

"Tuan Park memintaku untuk menjauhi Jimin agar Jimin dapat kembali ke rumahnya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku egois jika kau tak membiarkan Jimin pergi?", tanya Taehyung lagi.

Hoseok terdiam. Ia tahu bahwa Tuan Park merupakan sosok namja yang tegas dan egois namun hal itulah yang mengantarkannya menjadi seorang pengusaha sukses. Ketika, ia ingin kembali angkat bicara, tatapannya tertuju pada sosok namja berwajah rupawan yang berbalutkan jas berdiri agak jauh di hadapannya. Sosok namja itu menatap dingin dan datar pada dirinya dan Taehyung. Ia sendiri tak yakin bagaimana menjabarkan bagaimana sosok itu menatapnya.

"Tidak, kau tidak egois, Taehyung. Hanya saja... jika kau merelakan Jimin kembali bersama keluarganya dan mendapatkan perawatan yang lebih baik, itu akan lebih baik baginya. Aku tak menyalahkanmu, Taehyung. Mengertilah apa yang aku ucapkan, Taehyung.", jelas Hoseok pelan, tak ingin semakin menyakiti perasaan Taehyung.

Tatapan Hoseok tetap berada pada sosok Seok Jin yang berdiri menatapnya dan Taehyung dari kejauhan. "Maaf, Taehyung. Kurasa aku akan melakukan hal egois sekarang.", ucap Hoseok seraya merenggangkan pelukannya kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan di pucuk kepala Taehyung.

Di sisi lain, Seok Jin masih tak percaya dengan apa yang Hoseok lakukan pada Taehyung. Ia tahu bahwa Hoseok menyadari keberadaannya namun ia tetap tak habis pikir mengapa Hoseok yang notabene hanyalah mahasiswa baru dapat dengan mudahnya melakukan itu. Entah mengapa, ia melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju tempat Hoseok dan Taehyung berdiri.

Hoseok menyadari kedatangan Seok Jin seketika mendorong pelan Taehyung sedikit menjauh darinya dan seketika itu juga sebuah pukulan melayang tepat mengenai sudut bibirnya. Ia seketika terjatuh.

"Hoseok hyung!", seru Taehyung terkejut seraya menghampiri Hoseok.

Hoseok sedikit meringis seraya memegang pelan sudut bibirnya yang memar dan mengeluarkan darah itu.

Seok Jin menarik kerah baju Hoseok, memaksa Hoseok untuk berdiri, "Bangun kau, Bajingan!", bentak Seok Jin.

"Seok Jin hyung, hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan?", seru Taehyung seraya melepaskan genggaman Seok Jin pada kerah baju Hoseok.

Seok Jin menatap Taehyung tak habis pikir, "Kau yakin tak tahu apa kesalahannya, huh?", tanya Seok Jin.

"Kenapa hyung jadi seperti ini, huh? Dalam perjanjian kita, kau tak memiliki hak apapun untuk marah atau melarangku melakukan apapun. Apa kau tak ingat, Hyung?", tanya Taehyung yang justru mengundang kebingungan dari Hoseok.

"Aku tahu, Taehyung, tapi~"

"Hyung... aku sudah memutuskan hal ini sejak lama tapi aku tak mendapatkan saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya dan kurasa inilah saatnya. Maaf, Hyung, kurasa aku harus menyudahi hubungan dan perjanjian kita.", jelas Taehyung.

Seok Jin membulatkan matanya terkejut dengan penuturan Taehyung, "A..apa?", gumam Seok Jin.

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan sebelum akhirnya ia kembali angkat bicara, "Aku tahu jika aku melanggar janji. Kurasa aku tak akan bisa lagi menjaga Jimin. Aku tahu jika aku terlalu banyak mengecewakanmu tapi...aku merasa ini merupakan saatnya aku menyerah.", imbuh Taehyung.

Seok Jin meraih kedua pundak Taehyung, "Taehyung, katakan padaku, kau tengah bercanda, kan? Atau kau mengigau, kan?", ujar Seok Jin.

Taehyung menggeleng seraya melepaskan genggaman Seok Jin pada pundaknya, "Tidak, Hyung. Aku serius. Inilah apa yang telah aku putuskan sejak lama. Ini bukan berarti aku membencimu. Maaf, Hyung...", lirih Taehyung.

Seok Jin seketika terdiam. Ia berdiri dalam ketidak-percayaannya. Ia tersenyum penuh rasa kekalahan pada Taehyung. Perlahan Seok Jin menarik Taehyung ke dalam pelukannya. "Tidak apa-apa, Taehyung. Aku tak menyalahkanmu. Kumohon, jagalah dirimu baik-baik. Aku akan selalu ada jika kau memerlukanku. Aku akan selalu melindungimu, Taehyung ah...", bisik Seok Jin pelan.

"Terima kasih, Hyung..."

* * *

Taehyung membuka pintu apartment-nya dan seketika seluruh lampu di ruang tamu menyala. Matanya terasa sulit hanya untuk dibuka. Ia tak yakin telah pergi ke mana saja bersama Hoseok seharian ini. Ia terlalu sibuk untuk menangis di mobil Hoseok.

Taehyung menatap sosok namja bersurai hitam pekat yang tengah tertidur di sofa ruang tamu. Ia kembali mengingat seluruh kalimat yang terlontar dari Tuan Park. Ia berusaha tak peduli dengan sosok namja itu dan melangkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin ke kamarnya. Ia mengambil sebuah tas ransel berukuran agak besar dari lemarinya. Ia kemudian memasukkan beberapa pakiannya dan buku-buku kuliahnya. Selesai dengan seluruh barang yang ada, ia segera menyampirkan ranselnya di pundaknya.

"Taehyung...", suara lirihan itu seketika membuat Taehyung menghentikkan aktivitasnya. Ia terdiam menatap sosok Jimin yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya Jimin.

"Aku ingin pergi dari apartment ini. Aku merasa muak.", ucap Taehyung dingin.

Rasa terkejut dan tak percaya seketika menghampiri diri Jimin, "Kau...sedang bercanda, kan? Lalu bagaimana denganku? Bukankah kau sendiri yang memilih apartment ini?", tanya Jimin pelan.

Taehyung berdecih, "Benar, memang akulah yang memilihnya dan maka dari itu, aku berhak meninggalkannya.", jelas Taehyung dingin.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?", tanya Jimin lagi.

"Kau bisa kembali ke rumah orang tuamu jika kau ingin.", ucap Taehyung yang terdengar sama sekali tanpa perasaan di telinga Jimin.

Jimin membulatkan matanya tak percaya, "A..apa yang kau katakan? Kembali ke rumah orang tuaku? Bagaimana bisa? Kau tahu, aku dan keluargaku telah membuat perjanjian."

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jimin, "Aku tak peduli, Jimin. Ayahmu menghubungiku tadi siang dan ia akan menjemputmu besok setelah jam kuliah selesai. Persiapkan dirimu untuk kembali pada orang tuamu, Jimin.", ucap Taehyung.

"Jadi kau akan membiarkanku kembali pada orang tuaku?", tanya Jimin.

Taehyung seketika terdiam. Ia menatap raut wajah Jimin dalam. Ia dapat merasakan bagaimana Jimin memohon padanya untuk tak meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk mengatakan tidak. Aku sadar, hubungan yang kita elu-elukan selama ini bukanlah persahabatan tapi tak lebih dari rasa saling mengasihani.", ucap Taehyung sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar dari apartmentnya.

Jimin masih terdiam di ambang pintu. Ia masih terkejut bahkan hingga ia sendiri tak mengerti bagaimana harus mengekspresikan perasaannya saat ini. Tak lebih dari rasa saling mengasihani? Ia perlahan berlutut tak berdaya di ambang pintu kamarnya. Ia masih tak yakin apa yang terjadi. Apa ini berarti Taehyung telah meninggalkannya?

"Taehyung...", lirih Jimin bersamaan dengan setetes air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipinya.

* * *

Sosok Taehyung masih berjalan tanpa arah di keramaian kota Seoul. Malam itu begitu dingin bahkan berhasil membuat Taehyung hampir membeku. Ia telah memakai hoodie yang cukup tebal namun ia tetap merasa kedinginan bahkan hingga menusuk ke tulang dan dagingnya. Ia nampak bagaikan individu yang terbuang atau bahkan spesifiknya gelandangan. Ia tak tahu di mana harus tinggal untuk sementara waktu.

Hingga, ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah bangku yang berada di areal taman bermain anak-anak. Ia baru mengetahui jika di sana terdapat taman bermain. Ia menyandarkan dirinya, menatap ayunan yang sedikit bergerak diterpa angin malam. Ia merasa sangat menyesal bersikap kasar pada Jimin. Ia sadar, tak semestinya ia bersikap seperti itu pada Jimin terlebih mungkin saja itu adalah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Jimin. Setidaknya masih terdapat secercah rasa bahagia mengingat Jimin akan kembali pada keluarganya dan menjalani pengobatan yang lebih intensif. Mungkin itulah salah satu faktor yang membuat Jimin baik-baik saja di mata Taehyung.

Ia meraih ponselnya di dalam saku celananya, menatap wallpaper ponselnya yang berisikan sesosok namja bersurai hitam pekat yang tengah tertidur pulas. Itu Jimin beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Jimin ah...", lirih Taehyung seraya mengusap wallpaper ponselnya, berusaha melupakan bagaimana ia hanya memiliki kemungkinan yang sangat kecil untuk bertemu bahkan menyentuh sahabatnya itu.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil walaupun tetes demi tetes air mata menitih dari pelupuk matanya, "Mengetahui bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja untuk ke depannya, sudah cukup untukku, Jimin. Aku berharap kau selalu bahagia walau tanpa kehadiranku..."

Perlahan, Taehyung merasakan matanya terasa berat. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan seraya merasakan desiran angin malam membelai rambutnya. Air mata tetap menitih dari pelupuk matanya namun ia tak peduli. Setidaknya inilah satu-satunya cara untuk membasuh lukanya tanpa Jimin.

* * *

Kedua netra indah itu seakan menolak untuk tertutup. Tubuhnya terlentang santai di atas kasur empuknya, membuat kedua netra itu bertatapan langsung dengan langit-langit apartment-nya. Banyak hal dan alasan yang membuatnya tetap terbuka dan justru membuat frustrasi sosok namja berparas tampan itu. Terlalu banyak masalah yang dihadapinya. Ketika ia telah menyelesai sebuah masalah maka bertumpuk-tumpuk masalah akan datang padanya.

Segelintir kecil masa lalunya tiba-tiba merasuk ke dalam ingatannya, membuat dirinya terheran-heran. Ia telah cukup lama tak terlalu memikirkan tentang masa lalunya itu namun inilah tuntutan dari masalahnya.

"Aku tak yakin apa yang sebenarnya aku telah lakukan di dunia ini, Yoongi ah...", lirih Seok Jin pelan seraya menghela nafasnya.

_**Flashback...**_

Sosok namja manis berkulit putih bersih itu masih terbaring lemah di atas kasur itu. Alat bantu pernafasan adalah salah satu kunci yang membuatnya tetap bertahan hingga detik ini. Enam hari telah terlewati namun sosok ini tak kunjung sadar. Mungkin sebuah mimpi yang indah membuatnya terlena dalam ketidak-sadarannya.

Sementara itu, sosok namja berparas tampan itu masih terduduk dalam diam di sana. Suara bising dari alat elektrokardiograf dan bunyi detak jarum jam mulai membuatnya muak namun ia tak ingin semakin menambah rumit masalah dalam hidupnya. Ia menatap sosok yang tengah terbaring iti dengan sendu sekaligus berharap pada setiap detik yang ada agar sosok itu dapat pulih seperti semula. Ia masih tak percaya bagaimana kecelakaan maut itu justru terjadi pada namja itu dan salah satu namja lainnya. Mereka bahkan baru saja memulai jenjang pendidikan mereka di SMA namun seperti inikah yang pantas mereka dapatkan?

Perlahan, jari jemari nan lentik itu bergerak tatkala kedua mata yang telah lama terpejam itu telah terbuka. Seok Jin yang menyadarinya spontan berlari ke arah namja yang tengah terbaring lemah itu.

"Yoongi ah, kau sudah sadar?", tanya Seok Jin pelan seraya menggenggam tangan kiri Yoongi.

Yoongi mengangguk pelan namun bersamaan dengan setetes air mata yang menitih di pipinya, "Di mana Taehyung?", tanya Yoongi lemah.

"Ia...masih berada di ruangan ICU sejak kecelakaan itu. Kau tenang saja, ia akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau bohong, Seok Jin hyung...", lirih Yoongi ketika ia ingat apa yang ia dengar selama ia tak sadarkan diri. "Apa kondisinya memburuk, Hyung? Kumohon, jawab aku!", mohon Yoongi yang terlihat ketakutan.

Seok Jin nampak menyesal telah berbohong pada **adik angkatnya** itu, "Taehyung...membutuhkan donor jantung untuk transplantasi jantungnya. Sejauh ini, pihak dokter belum mendapatkan donor yang cocok sehingga operasi terus tertunda hingga detik ini.", jelas Seok Jin.

Lama mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan. Yoongi nampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Kedua matanya tak berhenti bergerak, sesekali menatap Seok Jin yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Sesekali juga ia menggenggam erat tangan kakak angkatnya itu yang justru berhasil mengalihkan atensi Seok Jin.

"Hyung...", Yoongi terdiam sejenak tatkala setetes kristal air mata kembali mengalir ke pelipisnya. "Aku ingin bicara sesuatu pada dokter Taehyung. Kumohon, panggilkan dokter itu untukku...", pinta Yoongi seraya mengenggam erat tangan Seok Jin, berusaha meyakinkan sang kakak angkat untuk melakukan apa yang ia perlukan.

"Yoongi..."

"Kumohon..."

"Baiklah, kau tinggal di sini. Pastikan tak terjadi apapun padamu, kau mengerti?", ucap Seok Jin.

Yoongi mengangguk pelan dengan senyuman kecil yang sedikit dipaksakan.

Sebelum Seok Jin sempat melangkahkan kakinya, Yoongi kembali menahan pergelangan tangan Seok Jjn, membuat Seok Jin menghentikkan langkahnya seketika, "Ada apa, hem?"

"Hyung tahu? Aku memimpikan orang tuaku. Mereka menyambutku. Itu membuatku...sangat merindukan mereka sekarang.", tutur Yoongi yang justru memberikan kesan yang 'berbeda' pada Seok Jin.

Seok Jin tersenyum, "Hey, kita bisa pergi ke makam orang tuamu ketika kau sudah sembuh, Yoongi. Tidak perlu khawatir.", ucap Seok Jin namun kata tersebut terasa kelu untuk diucapkan seakan terjadi sesuatu yang salah jika ia mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Seok Jin perlahan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar ketika dirasanya Yoongi tak akan mengucapkan apa pun lagi.

"Sampai jumpa, Hyung...", lirih Yoongi yang terdengar samar karena suara elektrokardiograf ruangan itu.

* * *

Seok Jin tak yakin mengapa Yoongi memintanya untuk memanggil dokter yang khusus menangani Taehyung beberapa jam yang lalu. Namun bahkan hingga detik terakhir ia berada di rumah sakit, dokter itu masih belum keluar dari dalam kamar Yoongi. Itulah yang membuatnya memilih untuk pulang sebentar untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian untuk Yoongi dan dirinya.

Dan di sinilah dirinya sekarang. Terduduk di dalam mobil seraya menginjak pedal rem dan gas secara bergantian. Ia terjebak dalam kemacetan yang entah mengapa tak ada akhirnya. Ia merasa mulai lelah dan sedikit khawatir karena telah meninggalkan Yoongi begitu lama terlebih lagi, Yoongi tak mengangkat telepon darinya.

Berjam-jam berlalu, Seok Jin akhirnya dapat menapakkan kedua kakinya di rumah sakit. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangsal Yoongi. Namun, betapa terkejut dirinya ketika mendapati bangsal itu telah rapi tanpa ada kehidupan di dalamnya. Kosong tak bersisa. Dalam kepanikan, Seok Jin segera berlari menuju tempat informasi terdekat.

"Apa kau tahu di mana pasien bernama Min Yoongi?", tanya Seok Jin.

Sejak pertama kali masuk ke dalam keluarga Seok Jin, Yoongi menolak merubah marganya menjadi Kim. Ia merasa nama itulah peninggalan satu-satunya dari kedua orang tuanya untuknya.

Perawat yang ia tanyai itu nampak kelabakan dan kebingungan. "Maaf, Tuan. Pasien bernama Min Yoongi sedang berada di ruangan operasi.", sahut perawat itu.

"Ruang operasi? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya hingga ia perlu menjalani operasi itu? Kenapa tak ada yang menghubungiku, huh?", tanya Seok Jin panik dan kalap.

"Maaf, Tuan. Pasien Min Yoongi bersedia menjadi pendonor jantung bagi pasien Kim Taehyung. Pasien Min meminta pihak rumah sakit tak memberitahukan apapun pada keluarganya."

"Tidak! Kau sedang bercanda, kan? Katakan padaku! Kau sedang bercanda, kan?!", bentak Seok Jin yang masih tak percaya.

"Maafkan kami, Tuan..."

Seok Jin segera berlari menuju ruang operasi yang letaknya cukup jauh dari tempatnya berpijak tadi. Jadi ini alasan mengapa ia merindukan orang tuanya? Apa seperti inikah yang Yoongi inginkan?

Seok Jin menatap layar televisi yang terdapat tak jauh dari pintu ruang operasi. Terdapat operasi yang tengah berlangsung di dalam sana dan itu atas nama Kim Taehyung. Ia tak yakin harus berkata apa sekarang. Tubuhnya melemas setiap detiknya hingga ia berlutut lemah di depan ruang operasi itu. Mengenal Yoongi selama lebih dari 16 tahun membuatnya memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat dengan Yoongi. Dadanya terasa sesak sementara tetes demi tetes air mata menitih deras dari pelupuk matanya. Ia masih tak percaya, penantian selama 6 hari untuk menunggu adiknya tersadar dari komanya justru berakhir dengan kehilangan sosoknya untuk selamanya.

"Yoongi ah...", seru Seok Jin seraya meremas celana ia kenakan saat itu.

_**Flashback end...**_

"Kau tahu, Yoongi, kau benar-benar merubah hidupku seketika. Ketika aku mengenalmu, kau membuat hari-hariku menjadi semakin membaik dari hari ke hari. Ketika kau pergi, kau...berhasil membuatku menjadi orang yang paling tersakiti di dunia ini.", lirih Seok Jin.

* * *

Taehyung membuka kedua mata indahnya perlahan, merasakan bagaimana sinar mentari menusuk pengelihatannya. Ia menggerakkan jari jemarinya perlahan. Ia seketika merasa asing dengan dunia sekitarnya. Ini bukan taman bermain tempatnya tertidur semalam, bukan juga apartment-nya. Ia perlahan mendudukan dirinya di kasur tersebut bersamaan dengan sebuah handuk kecil basah yang terjatuh ke pangkuannya. Tatapannya berpencar menyelidiki seluruh sudut rumah itu. Ia tak yakin ada di mana dirinya sekarang.

"Hey, kau sudah bangun, Pangeran Tidur?", suara lembut namun ceria itu segera mengalihkan atensi Taehyung.

Ia berusaha menyesuaikan matanya yang entah bagaimana memburam dan tak mampu melihat apapun dengan jelas. "Hoseok Hyung?", gumam Taehyung tak percaya.

Antara yakin dan tidak, Taehyung melihat namja itu mendekat dan tersenyum ke arahnya. "Apa kau masih merasa pening?", ketika pertanyaan itu terdengar, ia seketika yakin bahwa itu Hoseok.

Taehyung mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Tidak usah pergi kuliah hari ini. Jangan memaksakan dirimu dulu, Taehyung. Aku akan sampaikan pada dosenmu.", ucap Hoseok pelan.

"Bagaimana bisa aku ada di sini, Hyung?", tanya Taehyung pelan.

Hoseok tersenyum seraya mengelus surai dirty brown Taehyung, "Aku...kebetulan pergi ke taman bermain itu tadi malam dan melihatmu entahlah aku pingsan atau hanya tertidur, aku juga tidak yakin.", jelas Hoseok.

Seketika memori peristiwa yang malam kemarin terjadi menghampiri benaknya. Bagaimana ia pergi dari apartment dan meninggalkan Jimin di sana, bagaimana ia berjalan dalam dingin sendirian dan tertidur di bangku itu.

"Istirahatlah, Taehyung ah... Aku akan kembali saat makan siang.", ujar Hoseok seraya menempelkan sebuah handuk basah ke dahi Taehyung dan mendorong Taehyung pelan hingga tertidur.

Taehyung tersenyum pelan, "Hati-hatilah, Hyung. Selamat berlajar..."

* * *

Lorong universitas itu terlihat begitu sepi. Tak banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di sana seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Sementara itu, dengan langkah lunglainya, Jimin masih melangkahkan kakinya bersama tatapan kosongnya. Ia tak yakin apa yang telah terjadi semalam namun semuanya justru berakhir dengan tangisannya yang tiada hentinya. Yang ia sadari hanyalah Taehyung tidak kembali ke apartment semalam.

Tanpa sengaja, ia menabrak sesosok namja yang bahkan tengah terdiam di lorong itu sejak tadi. Sosok namja itu terlihat tengah menatap Jimin sejak tadi bahkan hingga ia telah menabraknya sekarang. Tubuh lemah Jimin hampir terjatuh namun sosok namja itu menahannya.

"Lihatlah jalanmu lain kali, Jimin...", ucap sosok namja itu pelan.

"Maafkan aku, Seok Jin hyung...", lirih Jimin pelan seraya kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Ia bahkan tak sempat menatap mata lawan bicaranya.

Seok Jin seketika menahan pergelangan tangan Jimin, membuat Jimin menghentikkan langkahnya. "Ada pesan penting yang harus aku katakan hari ini juga. Aku ingin kau mencamkan ini baik-baik..", ucap Seok Jin datar.

Jimin perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap tepat pada netra Seok Jin, "Apa itu?"

"Ini masalah Taehyung dan kau, Jimin..."

Jimin seketika membulatkan matanya, berharap bahwa Seok Jin tahu di mana keberadaan Taehyung sekarang. "Apa kau...tahu di mana dia sekarang? dia pergi dari apartment semalam dan belum pulang juga, Hyung.."

"Benarkah?", tanya Seok Jin datar namun ada rasa khawatir di benaknya.

Jimin mengangguk pelan.

Seok Jin terdiam sejenak, menatap mata Jimin yang hampir berkaca-kaca. "Kau tahu, ketika kematian seseorang tertunda maka kematian itu akan mengejarnya ke mana pun perginya orang itu. Takdir adalah takdir yang tak dapat kau tentukan sesuka hatimu.", jelas Seok Jin yang justru menyulut kebingungan pada diri Jimin.

"Apa maksudmu, Hyung?"

"Persiapkanlah dirimu...", ucapan Seok Jin menggantung. Seok Jin menatap netra Jimin dalam, seakan dapat merasakan apa yang tengah Jimin rasakan, "untuk menghadapi takdirmu, Jimin...", sambung Seok Jin yang justru menambah rasa terkejut pada diri Jimin.

Menyadari bahwa Jimin nampak seperti menyadari sesuatu, Seok Jin lantas angkat bicara, "Aku tak pernah memintamu untuk menebak atau menyadari apa yang akan terjadi, cukup persiapkan dirimu...", ucap Seok Jin pelan sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendahului Jimin, meninggalkannya sendiri di lorong itu.

"Apa mungkin..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Heyyy Guysss! Long time no see yahhh.. mueheh, maaf atas keterlambatan update FFnya yahhhh... Akhir2 minggu kmaren aku sibuk banget, acara sakit lahh, uas lahh, hadeuhh banyak amett duahhh -". Oke no banyak bacot nihh... bagaimana dengan chapter ini?**

**LAST! Don't forget to review yahhh.. Thank you, Guys! Saranghaee *tebar bunga bareng Jin oppa*...**


	7. Chapter 6

**HALLO, Readers... ARE U READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER? R U READY? PUT YOUR HANDS UP, GUYS! And… THIS IS IT! The next chapter of 95 Graduation! Thanks for all your review(s), favorites and follows.**

**NOTE! MUST READ!****: Terinspirasi dari lagu Jimin ft. V BTS – 95 Graduation. Oh ya, chapter ini udah berisi pendalaman konflik sama flashback tokoh yang sebenarnya yah… Walaupun gak semua tapi udah keliatan kok…**

**ATTENTION!: Gaje, ide pasaran, no feel, Judul dan cerita gak nyambung!**

**SPECIAL NOTE FROM ME! MUST READ!: Hai guyss... soo... maaf karena aku terlambat banget post FF ini... kenapa? mengingat aku kelas 9 jadi kemarin-kemarin fokus UN. Gak sempet ngurus FFn guys. Pelajaran aja kadang masih keteteran kok :"). Jadi setelah selesai UN, aku bayar smuanya sekarang dengan update ini FF langsung. And attention! Aku punyaa line nih! PM fo ID yah... ini buat yang mw makin dekat sama aku asekk :v. Thank you ^^**

**Gak pake basa basi dan banyak cincong lagi, HAPPY READING!**

**CREDIT POSTER: jalilfunny at HSG (High School Graphics)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sosok namja bersurai hitam pekat itu tak yakin apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan berputar-putar di otaknya hingga ia bahkan tak sempat menjejakkan kakinya di kelasnya. Lagi pula, ia sendiri juga tak yakin untuk apa dirinya berada di kelas itu selama hampir 2,5 tahun ini. Ia menjejakkan kakinya ke sebuah kedai es krim tempatnya bertemu dengan Hoseok. Ia mengambil tempat di bagian sudut cafe, bagian di mana tak semua suara dapat menyentuh bagian itu. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada sofa tersebut. Ia menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Jadi seperti ini rasanya ditinggalkan?", gumam Jimin pelan, menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah seketika.

Lama dalam keheningan, dirinya masih juga tak yakin apakah yang ada di benaknya. Satu nama yang ia yakini berada di benaknya hanyalah nama Taehyung.

"Maaf, Tuan Park Jimin yang sedang membolos, apa aku bisa mengambil pesananmu sekarang?", suara itu seketika mengalihkan atensi Jimin pada sesosok namja berbalut kemeja dan celana panjang putih. Tak lupa jas hitam yang tersampir di pundaknya.

"Jungkook, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, eoh?", tanya Jimin tak percaya dengan keberadaan namja itu di sini.

Jungkook tersenyum seraya duduk di hadapan. Ia segera menunjuk jendela besar di samping Jimin, "Aku kebetulan lewat dan melihatmu di sini...", ucap Jungkook dengan senyumannya.

Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang terucap dari mulut Jimin, hanya ada helaan nafas.

"Kau nampak seperti banyak masalah hingga kau membolos."

"Ya, kau benar. Terlalu banyak hingga berpikir saja aku tak mampu dibuatnya."

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya, "Di mana Taehyung hyung?", tanya Jungkook yang tanpa sadar memperkeruh suasana.

"Ck, kenapa kau justru mengingatkanku pada namja bodoh itu, huh?", decak Jimin kesal dan menatap Jungkook kesal.

Jungkook membulatkan matanya terkejut, "Namja...bodoh? Kita sedang bicara tentang Taehyung hyung dan..."

"Berhenti menyebut namanya, Jungkook! Aku benci nama itu! Dia hanya manusia brengsek yang entah bagaimana bisa memenuhi otakku setiap hari.", sela Jimin kesal.

Jungkook berhenti berbicara dan sadar bahwa terjadi sesuatu yang salah antara Taehyung dan Jimin.

"Setiap detik aku berpikir, di mana dia sekarang, sedang apa, bersama siapa, apa dia sudah makan, apa dia tidur dengan nyenyak, apa dia baik-baik saja, dan...", setetes air mata menitih ketika ia berhenti sejenak untuk sedikit mengambil nafas dan menenangkan dirinya. "Dan...apa dia bahagia tanpa diriku...", sambung Jimin diiringi tetes demi tetes air matanya yang membasahi pipinya.

"H..hyung..."

"Aku tak yakin apa salahku padanya hingga ia meninggalkanku, Jungkook... Aku sadar, ia tak kembali semalam setelah mengemas barangnya. A..aku takut jika aku kehilangan dia...", tutur Jimin.

Jungkook perlahan menempatkan dirinya di sisi Jimin. Ia menarik Jimin dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Maafkan aku, Hyung. Aku tak tahu jika seperti ini yang terjadi...", sesal Jungkook.

Jimin tak mengucapkan apapun, ia terus terisak di pelukan Jungkook. Jungkook hanya bisa terdiam seraya mendekap tubuh bergetar Jimin.

* * *

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang, Jungkook.", ucap Jimin pelan.

Jungkook tersenyum pelan seraya menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipi Jimin, "Berhentilah menangis! Wajahmu terlihah jelek jika seperti itu...", ucap Jungkook dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Jimin terkekeh pelan, "Dasar bocah kurang ajar!", ucap Jimin dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya walaupun ia masih sedikit terisak.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil dan tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan kiri Jimin. Tatapannya tetap tertuju apa pada sosok Jimin.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?", tanya Jimin yang merasa risih dengan tatapan Jungkook.

"Kau... sudahlah, tak perlu dibahas. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Hyung.", ucap Jungkook seraya melepas genggamannya pada tangan Jimin.

Ketika Jimin hendak membuka pintu mobilnya, Jungkook kembali menahan pergelangan tangan Jimin dikarenakan siluet seseorang yang tertangkap oleh kedua netranya.

"Itu... Tuan Park, Hyung...", ucap Jimin pelan seraya menatap sosok namja paruh baya lewat kaca depan mobilnya.

Jimin menghela nafasnya pelan seraya melepaskan genggaman Jungkook dari pergelangan tangannya, "Tak apa, Jungkook. Aku akan pulang...", ia menatap tepat pada netra Jungkook seakan berusaha berbagi apa yang tengah ia rasakan pada Jungkook, "...bersama ayahku. Ini keputusanku."

"Tapi, Hyung..."

Jimin menggeleng, "Untuk apa aku tinggal di apartment ini tanpa Taehyung? Itu justru membuatku semakin tertekan..."

Jungkook tak mengerti harus berkata apalagi demi meyakinkan Jimin agar tetap berada di apartment itu. Ia yakin Taehyung akan kembali bagaimana pun itu namun inilah keputusan Jimin sekarang. Hanya Jiminlah yang dapat menentukan kebahagiaannya sendiri.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Jungkook...", ucap Jimin sebelum akhirnya keluar dari dalam mobil Jungkook.

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya pelan seraya menatap bagaimana barang-barangnya dipindahkan satu persatu ke dalam sebuah mobil van. Ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana ayahnya dapat mengetahui lokasi apartment-nya dan Taehyung.

"Ayah...", lirih Jimin pelan.

Tuan Park membalikkan badannya dan menatap lembut pada Jimin, "Kau sudah besar, Jimin ah..."

Jimin tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun pada ayahnya tersebut sebagai balasan. Tak ada seulas senyum di wajah Jimin.

"Kenapa ayah melakukan ini?", lirih Jimin pelan seraya menatap seluruh karyawan Tuan Park yang tengah berlalu lalang dengan barang-barangnya.

"Ini karena ibumu, Jimin. Jika bukan karena ibumu, ayah jelas tak akan memaksamu tinggal di rumah...", ucap Tuan Park dingin dan datar.

Setidaknya setelah hampir 3 tahun tak bertemu dengan ayahnya, ia merasa seperti bertemu seseorang yang baru dan bertingkah semena-mena. Setidaknya ia belum melupakan bahwa seperti itulah perangai ayahnya.

"Tuan, kami telah mengosongkan kamar Tuan Muda Jimin.", ucap seorang namja yang merupakan salah satu karyawan Tuan Park.

"Baiklah, sekarang bawa barang-barang itu ke rumahku.", titah Tuan Park.

"Baik, Tuan."

"Ayo, Jimin, kita kembali ke rumah.", ujar Tuan Park seraya tersenyum kecil namum ingin rasanya Jimin menyiramkan sebotol air tepat di wajah ayahnya itu.

Jimin menghela nafasnya, "Aku...bisakah aku melihat kamarku untuk terakhir kalinya?", mohon Jimin walau sebenarnya terbesit di benaknya untuk melarikan diri melewati pintu belakang gedung apartment-nya.

Tuan Park hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan wajah kesalnya, "Aku akan menemanimu jadi jangan berpikiran untuk melarikan diri.", ucap Tuan Park datar.

"Baik, Ayah..."

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya perlahan di lorong apartment-nya. Di setiap langkahnya, di sana ia dapat merasakan dan ingat dengan jelas bagaimana ia melewati lorong itu bersama Taehyung. Berlarian, bercanda, berpegangan tangan, saling merangkul dan tertawa bersama di lorong itu. Ia bahkan dapat membayangkan seolah-olah kejadian itu kembali terjadi di hadapannya di mana dirinya dan Taehyung masih dalam kehidupan yang normal.

Jimin telah sampai di hadapan sebuah pintu. Ia membuka pintu itu perlahan sehingga lampu-lampu di dalam apartment itu menyala. Sepi dan hampa adalah pertama yang terbesit di benaknya. Hanya ada beberapa perabotan yang tersisa di sana. Tak ada barang miliknya dan juga milik Taehyung yang tersisa di sana. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah kamar yang bahkan masih ia tempati malam tadi. Hanya tersisa kasur yang tertutupi sprei yang terlihat sedikit lusuh. Jimin tersenyum pahit seraya terduduk di bagian kasur yang biasanya Taehyung tempati. Ia masih bisa membayangkan bagaimana Taehyung tertidur dengan pulas di sana dengan rambut yang terlampau berantakan.

Perlahan, ia menyadari terdapat suara langkah kaki yang tak asing baginya mulai mendekat. Itu bukan suara langkah kaki ayahnya.

"Taehyung...", lirih Jimin ketika mendapati sosok Taehyung berada di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Ayahmu menunggumu. Pulanglah...", ucap Taehyung dingin dan datar. Raut wajahnya pun tak menampakkan sedikit pun kesedihan dan itu berhasil membuat Jimin tercengang sekaligus merasa terpukul.

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok Taehyung, "Aku akan pulang, Taehyung... Kau bisa datang ke rumahku kapanpun kau ingin..."

"Sepertinya tidak akan pernah, Jimin. Ini mungkin kali terakhir kita bertemu..."

Jimin terdiam dan membeku mendengar ucapan itu. Ia menatap sorot mata Taehyung yang sama sekali tak ada perasaan ragu.

Jimin tersenyum kecil, "Jika ini yang terakhir, bisakah...kau memegang tanganku dan mengantarkanku hingga ke mobilku?", tanya Jimin sekaligus sebagai permohonan pada Taehyung.

Taehyung menggapai tangan Jimin, "Pulanglah sekarang..."

Jimin mengangguk pelan seraya menundukkan kepalanya, menahan tangisannya. Ia menautkan jari jemarinya begitu erat pada jari jemari Taehyung. Mereka berjalan di sunyinya lorong tersebut dan tentunya berada dalam pengawasan Tuan Park. Satu hal yang dapat didengar di sana hanyalah suara derap langkah ketiga namja itu.

Jimin melepaskan tautan jari jemari mereka ketika mereka sampai di depan mobil Tuan Park, "Kuharap kita bisa berjumpa lagi.", ucap Jimin pelan.

"Masuklah. Jangan berharap terlalu banyak untuk tetap berada di sisiku.", ucap Taehyung datar.

Jimin tersenyum kecil dan sendu, "Aku masih berharap kau menghentikanku pergi dan memintaku untuk tetap tinggal di sisimu.", lirih Jimin pelan.

"Tak ada alasan lagi untukku agar mengatakan hal itu."

Seketika Jimin tersentak dalam keterkejutan mendengarnya. Tanpa sadar, setetes kristal bening air matanya menitih dari pelupuk matanya turun hingga membasahi pipinya

Di lain sisi, sulit bagi Taehyung menahan dirinya ketika melihat Jimin menangis di hadapannya terlebih hal itu terjadi akibat dirinya. Terlintas di dirinya ingin menghapus air mata itu dari pipi sahabatnya itu lalu membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Namun, ia segera mengurungkan niatnya dan bertindak layaknya ia seorang pria tanpa perasaan.

Jimin tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih untuk apa yang kita jalani selama ini. Aku harap hidupmu akan baik-baik saja, Taehyung.", tutur Jimin.

Taehyung terdiam, tak ingin menjawab apapun yang keluar dari mulut Jimin. Ia yakin telah sangat sangat menyakiti Jimin bahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia menahan air matanya sekuat tenaga agar tak keluar tanpa seijinnya.

Jimin memasuki mobil ayahnya dan itu berarti tak akan ada lagi kesempatan baginya untuk bertemu Jimin. Semuanya berakhir hingga di sini.

Tuan Park menghampirinya dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Ia menepuk pundak Taehyung seakan ia benar-benar bangga dengan Taehyung, "Kau memilih pilihan yang tepat, Taehyung. Aku bangga padamu."

Taehyung tentu saja tak berniat menjawab ucapan Tuan Park. Sejujurnya ia muak bahkan benci dengan keberadaan pria paruh baya itu.

Mobil Tuan Park berlalu menjauhi Taehyung yang masih terpaku di sana. Akhirnya, tetes demi tetes air mata pun membasahi pipinya. Ia terisak seraya sesekali menyeka air matanya kasar. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak sekeras-kerasnya dan minta agar Jimun tak pergi dari sisinya. Namun apa daya, ia masih ingin keadaan membaik.

Jungkook masih memarkirkan mobilnya di sana bahkan melihat Taehyung terisak di sana. Ia merasa layaknya dirinyalah saksi mata atas semua yang terjadi kala itu. Ingin rasanya ia membawa Taehyung masuk ke dalam mobilnya namun ia sadar, sebuah perebutan akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

Jungkook bertumpu pada stir mobilnya seraya menyeringai. Dari kaca depan mobilnya, ia dapat melihat bagaimana Seok Jin berlari dari arah kanan Taehyung sementara dari spion mobilnya, ia dapat melihat bagaimana Hoseok yang berlari dari arah kiri Taehyung. Ini akan menyenangkan, pikir Jungkook.

Benar saja, dalam jangka waktu kurang dari 1 menit, Hoseok telah membawa Taehyung ke dalam pelukan hangatnya sementara Seok Jin hanya bisa terdiam tak jauh dari posisi Hoseok dan Taehyung seraya menatap mereka dengan nafas terengah.

Jungkook berdecih, "Lihatlah betapa dongkolnya wajahmu itu, Hyung. Sejak kapan kau akan sepeduli itu pada orang lain?", gumam Jungkook seraya mengendarai mobilnya mendekati tempat Seok Jin berdiri.

Sementara itu, Seok Jin masih terpaku di tempatnya menatap pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia tak yakin harus berbuat apa sekarang. Ia sendiri justru ingin tahu alasan ia berlari seperti tadi hanya demi Taehyung. Namun sekarang Taehyung telah mendapat pelukan hangat Hoseok. Taehyung akan segera membaik jika bersama Hoseok, pikir Seok Jin.

"Hey, Hyung! Masuklah ke dalam mobil. Kau nampak memalukan dengan wajah itu...", ujar Jungkook dari dalam mobil.

Seok Jin hanya mendengus kesal sebelum memasuki mobil Jungkook.

"Hey, jika kau masuk ke sini, bagaimana dengan mobilmu?", tanya Jungkook bingung.

Seok Jin berdecak seraya melonggarkan dasinya, "Aku tak peduli. Aku bisa meminta karyawanku mengambilnya sore nanti.", tutur Seok Jin dengan nada kesal.

Jungkook hanya bisa berdecih pelan seraya mengemudikan mobilnya menjauh dari pemandangan yang sangat dramatis itu.

Di sisi lain, Hoseok mendekap erat tubuh Taehyung, membiarkan Taehyung melampiaskan seluruh kesedihannya kala itu. Ia tahu bahwa Taehyung telah terlalu banyak menyimpan kesedihannya sendirian setelah berpisah dari Jimin.

"Kenapa kau pergi tanpa seijinku, huh? Kau masih demam...", tanya Hoseok seraya mengelus surai Taehyung.

Hoseok dapat merasakan bagaimana Taehyung mencengkram erat baju di bagian belakangnya bersamaan dengan isakan Taehyung yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Apa yang telah aku lakukan, Hyung? APA? Katakan padaku, Hyung! Apa yang telah aku lakukan padanya bahkan di saat terakhir aku bertemu dengannya? Aku membuatnya menangis, Hyung!", seru Taehyung seraya memukuli pundak Hoseok sebagai pelampiasan.

Hoseok menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa nyeri akibat pukulan Taehyung sekaligus ia turut merasakan apa yang Taehyung rasakan. "Kau bisa bertemu dengannya lain kali, Taehyung ah.. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu..", tutur Hoseok pelan seraya berusaha menenangkan Taehyung.

Taehyung menggeleng spontan, "Bagaimana bisa aku membuatnya menangis, Hyung? Ketika aku bahkan sering memarahinya untuk tidak menangis dan sekarang ia menangis...karenaku, Hyung...", lirih Taehyung di akhir kalimatnya.

"Dengarkan aku, Jimin bukan namja yang akan membenci orang lain dengan mudah. Bahkan mungkin ia tak akan membenci orang yang hampir membunuhnya. Ia tak akan membencimu, Taehyung.. Tidak sedikit pun..", jelas Hoseok sesuai dengan bagaimana Hoseok mengenal Jimin selama ini.

Taehyung tetap terisak dalam tangisannya di depakan Hoseok. Hoseok tak peduli bagaimana orang-orang yang melintas menatapi mereka. Ia hanya peduli bagaimana untuk membuat Taehyung membaik sekarang.

"Ayo, kita kembali ke apartment-ku, Taehyung...", ajak Hoseok pelan.

Ia merasakan Taehyung mengangguk pelan di dalam dekapannya.

* * *

Taehyung membaringkan dirinya di atas kasur yang ia tempati tadi malam. Kedua matanya terlihat sembab.

Hoseok mendudukan dirinya di pinggir kasur dekat dengan Taehyung seraya menaruh handuk hangat di dahi Taehyung. Ia mengelus pelan surai Taehyung. Dalam hati, ia masih tak percaya dengan bagaimana sulitnya hidup Taehyung.

"Akhh..", ringis Taehyung seraya mencengkram dada kirinya yang terasa nyeri.

"Kau kenapa, Taehyung?", tanya Hoseok khawatir seraya menggenggam tangan Taehyung.

"Entahlah, Hyung. Ini terasa nyeri lagi.", ucap Taehyung yang tengah menahan rasa nyeri itu.

Hoseok mengerutkan dahinya ketika merasakan sebuah jaitan panjang terdapat di dada kiri Taehyung. "K..kau punya masalah dengan jantungmu?", tanya Hoseok yang masih terkejut dengan jaitan panjang itu.

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Ini bukan jantungku. Ini jantung Yoongi hyung."

Tak dapat dipungkiri jika keterkejutan yang teramat sangat melanda Hoseok. "A..apa yang terjadi padamu, huh?", tanya Hoseok gelagapan dan masih tak percaya.

"Sebuah kecelakaan mobil.", lirih Taehyung pelan. "Saat itu aku masih kelas 1 SMA. Aku duduk di kursi penumpang depan dan Yoongi hyung menyetir. Entah bagaimana, sebuah mobil menabrak kami dari arah kanan ketika di perempatan, membuatku terjepit di dalam mobil. Mobil kami terguling beberapa kali di jalan dan kemudian sebuah bus datang dan menabrak bagian kiri mobil, tepat di mana Yoongi hyung. Kami terseret beberapa meter dan mobil kami terbalik. Aku tak yakin apa yang aku rasakan hanya saja, di sini terasa sakit ", jelas Taehyung pelan seraya menunjuk dada kirinya.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi pada jantungmu, Taahyung?", tanya Hoseok.

"Aku mengalami masa koma selama 1 minggu karena fungsi jantungku rusak dan tak mampu membuatku sadar. Setelah itu aku melewati transplantasi jantung. Setelahnya aku sadar namun tubuhku sempat menolak jantung baru ini sehingga aku~"

Entah mengapa Hoseok segera mendekap tubuh Taehyung erat. Ia tak tahan mendengarnya...sangat, "Cukup... aku tahu kau tersiksa menceritakannya. Maafkan aku...", sesal Hoseok seraya mendekap tubuh Taehyung.

Taehyung membalas dekapan Hoseok pelan, "Tidak apa-apa, Hyung... Kau tak perlu menyesal seperti itu...", ucap Taehyung pelan seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Apa kau sudah tahu, wisuda tahun ini akan dilakukan 3 bulan lagi, Taehyung.."

Taehyung terdiam sejenak, ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak baik telah semakin mendekat, "Benarkah?", tanya Taehyung pelan.

"Dosenmu yang mengatakannya padaku tadi pagi..."

Taehyung tersenyum kecil dengan tetesan air mata yang entah bagaimana menitih dari pelupuk matanya. Ia sendiri tak yakin apakah itu air mata bahagia atau justru kesedihan karena satu hal yang ia sadari adalah...

Hanya tinggal menunggu dan bertahan 3 bulan agar Jimin dapat bahagia...

* * *

Jimin menjejakkan kakinya di teras rumahnya. Tidak! Jimin tidak menganggap itu selayaknya rumah sejak dulu. Itu hanya sebuah penjara hidupnya. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan sambutan beberapa maid serta pegawai yang bekerja di rumah itu.

"Selamat datang kembali, Tuan Muda Jimin. Mulai sekarang saya akan menjaga anda sekuat tenaga saya.", ucap sesosok pria paruh baya.

Jimin tersenyum kecil melihat kehadiran pria paruh baya itu. Ia merupakan asisten Tuan Park sekaligus seseorang yang telah dianggap Jimin sebagai ayah sendiri.

"Choi ahjussi...", tangisannya pecah seketika ketika ia melihat sosok itu berada di hadapannya. Ia memeluk sosok namja paruh baya itu begitu erat, melampiaskan seluruh emosi yang bertumpuk di benaknya.

"Apa Tuan Muda sedih karena berpisah dengan Taehyung?", tanya sekretaris Choi pelan.

Jimin mengangguk seraya terisak di pundak Sekretaris Choi.

"Saya akan usahakan yang terbaik agar Taehyung dapat menemui anda, Tuan Muda.", bisik Sekretaris Choi agar tak ada selain dirinya dan Jimin yang tahu.

Sekretaris Choi pada dasarnya banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Jimin dan Taehyung saat mereka masih kecil bahkan hingga detik terakhir Jimin berada di rumah itu. Sekretaris Choi adalah sosok pertama yang Jimin cari ketika ia dalam masalah. Itulah yang membuat Jimin benar-benar dekat pada Sekretaris Choi bahkan melebihi kedekatannya dengan orang tuanya sendiri.

"Jimin...", suara lembut seorang yeoja itu membuat Jimin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok itu.

"Ibu...", gumam Jimin pelan seraya menyeka air mata yang tertinggal di pipinya.

Seketika sosok yang Jimin panggil dengan 'ibu' itu memeluknya erat seraya mengelus surai putranya tersebut. Nyonya Park berusaha melampiaskan kerinduannya pada putranya itu. Sekian lama tak bertemu membuat rasa khawatir sangat membebani benak Nyonya Park terutama mengingat keadaan Jimin yang sekarang tak dapat dikatakan baik-baik saja.

"Kau sudah besar, Jimin ah..."

Jimin tersenyum kecil, "Justru jika aku tidak tumbuh semestinya ibu khawatir.", ucap Jimin pelan seraya membalas dekapan sang ibu.

"Maafkan ibu tak dapat melakukan apapun saat itu, Jimin. Seharusnya ibu tak membiarkanmu pergi...", sesal Nyonya Park.

Jimin menggeleng, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Ibu.. Percayalah aku baik-baik saja..."

"Tidak, Jimin! Kau tidak baik-baik saja! Lihatlah bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang. Kau semakin kurus, Jimin. Kenapa kau harus mengidap penyakit itu, Jimin? Kenapa harus kau?", rancau Nyonya Park dengan tangisan yang pecah seketika.

"Ibu... jangan seperti ini. Aku baru saja pulang...", ucap Jimin berusaha menenangkan ibunya.

Tuan Park segara menghampiri Jimin dan menarik Jimin menjauh dari sang ibu, "Masuklah ke kamarmu. Kau harus banyak istirahat, Jimin. Ayah akan mengurus ibumu.", titah Tuan Park dingin.

Sekretaris Choi segera membawa Jimin ke dalam kamarnya. Jimin memasuki kamarnya tersebut. Tertata rapi seperti layaknya kamar di apartmentnya namun tak ada barang-barang Taehyung di sana

"Jangan bersedih, Tuan Muda... Saya memiliki sesuatu untuk Tuan Muda.", ucap Sekretaris Choi seraya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

Beberapa bingkai foto berisikan foto masa kecil dan masa SMP dan SMA Jimin dan Taehyung keluar dari dalam tas itu. Jimin sedikit tak percaya bahkan Sekretaris Choi bersedia melakukan itu untuknya.

Jimin tersenyum walaupun masih dalam perasaan tak percaya. "Terima kasih, Choi ahjussi... Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengatakannya tapi~"

"Percayalah, saya melakukan ini karena aku menganggap Tuan Muda dan Taehyung seperti anak saya sendiri.", potong Sekretaris Choi.

"Sekarang anda harus istirahat mengingat anda sedang sakit. Saya berdoa semoga anda cepat sembuh, Tuan Muda Jimin."

Jimin memeluk Sekretaris Choi sekali lagi dengan bingkai-bingkai foto itu masih di tangannya, "Terima kasih, Choi Ahjussi...", lirih Jimin pelan.

* * *

Setiap detik berlalu begitu cepat menjadi menit hingga tanpa sadar beberapa hari telah berlalu begitu cepat. Matahari telah terbit dan terbenam berkali-kali. Namun, segalanya masih berjalan seperti selayaknya walaupun terkadang ada beberapa ketidak-tedugaan terjadi di sekitarnya.

Jimin masih terduduk dalam diam seraya menatap keluar jendelanya dengan tatapan kosong. Entah sejak kapan, kamarnya sendiri terasa begitu dingin seperti ruang gawat darurat rumah sakit atau bahkan ruang observasi rumah sakit. Jarinya bergetar menaha dingin namun ia bahkan tak sadar akan hal itu. Tatapan kosongnya masih tertuju ke liat jendela kamarnya yang tepat menghadap ke taman di sebelah rumahnya.

Tatapannya tak begitu kosong, sesekali ia menunjukkan bahwa ia mendapatkan rangsangan dari kegiatan di taman itu namun di lain waktu, benaknya tampak berkelana entah ke mana.

Seulas senyuman tipis terpatri di bibir pucat Jimin.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Hyung?", tanya Jungkook yang tengah terduduk di pinggir ranjang Jimin.

Setetes kristal bening menitih dari mata Jimin namun Jungkook tak mampu menyadarinya. "Aku... dan Taehyung...", sahut Jimin.

Jungkook terdiam sejenak kemudian menghela nafas pelan di detik berikutnya. Ia yakin bahwa sosok yang ia kerap panggil 'Jimin hyung' itu masih terpukul bahkan sangat terpukul ketika menurut persepsi Jimin, sahabatnya telah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Benarkah?", tanya Jungkook dengan suara seraknya. Terdiam di kamar dingin Jimin selama beberapa lama membuat hidung dan tenggorokannys seakan tertusuk jarum dan sangat berat.

"Taehyung terjatuh ketika aku mengejarnya di taman. Lututnya terluka dan ia terus meringin. Anehnya, justru aku yang menangis bukan dia. Choi ahjussi mengobati lukanya. Setiap ringisan Taehyung terdengar, tangisanku akan semakin kencang bahkan Choi ahjussi sangat kewalahan menghentikan tangisanku.", jelas Jimin seraya tersenyum mengingat kejadian konyol yang entah bagaimana sekarang terasa menyakitkan bagi Jimin.

Kedua netra Jimin menatap dua sosok namja kecil di taman tersebut. Salah satunya yang bersurai kecoklatan terduduk dengan lutut terluka dan satunya lagi dengan surai hitam pekat menangis tak henti-hentinya. Itulah... yang membuatnya teringat masa lalunya itu.

"Hyung...", lirih Jungkook pelan seraya menundukan kepalanya dan jari jemarinya menari-nari mengetuk nomor di ponselnya. Setelahnya ia mengetukan jarinya di bagian hijau di sudut kiri bawah layar ponselnya.

Tak lama setelahnya hitungan detik dan menit muncul di layar ponsel Jungkook.

"Jimin hyung...", lirih Jungkook lagi, berusaha melanjutkan apa yang sebelumnya sempat tertunda. "Apa...kau begitu merindukan Taehyung hyung?", imbuh Jungkook pelan, memastikan bahwa Jimin dan seseorang di sambungan ponselnya mendengarnya.

Jimin berdecih kecil sebelum sebuah jawaban meluncur dari mulutnya, "Semestinya tidak..."

Jungkook sedikit terkejut mendengar sahutan sosok namja bersurai hitam yang tengah menatap taman itu. Bukan jawaban itu yang semestinya keluar dari mulut Jimin.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, Jimin kembali angkat bicara, "Tapi bodohnya dan entah kenapa... aku justru sangat merindukan manusia brengsek itu.", lanjut Jimin seraya menundukkan kepalanya, mengepalkan kesepuluh jarinya.

"Jika... Taehyung hyung ada di sini, apa yang ingin kau ungkapkan padanya?", tanya Jungkook yang mulai menggigil berada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Makanlah dengan benar dan berhenti makan jjajangmyeon setiap hari. Tidurlah dengan nyenyak dengan boneka singamu yang konyol itu. Berhentilah menjadi orang yang dingin bagi orang lain. Berhentilah menangis mulai saat ini hingga selamanya. Dan...", suara bergetar Jimin terhenti dipertengahan. Kepalan tangannya semakin kuat mencengkram celananya. "Dan... jangan menjadi orang pertama yang datang dan orang terakhir yang pulang di pemakamanku hanya untuk menangis dan merancau tidak jelas nanti...", imbuh Jimin dengan tubuh dan suara yang semakin bergetar dikarenakan menahan tangisnya.

Jungkook mengetukkan jarinya tepat di tombol merah hingga layar itu tak lagi menampilkan tampilan menit dan detik yang berjalan melainkan hanya sebuah wallpaper di ponsel Jungkook.

"Maafkan aku, Hyung...", lirih Jungkook pelan seraya terduduk diam dengan rasa bersalah di benaknya. Ia menatap bagaimana rapuhnya Jimin yang terisak keras di kursi yang menghadap ke taman tersebut.

Satu hal yang membuat Jungkook sadar bahwa Jimin adalah sosok yang rapuh bukanlah masalah penyakitnya namun... bagaimana Taehyung tak ada di sisinya.

* * *

Taehyung terdiam dan mematung di atas ranjang itu. Ia mendengar apa kata demi kata yang terucap di seberang jaringan teleponnya itu.

_"Apa...kau begitu merindukan Taehyung hyung?"_

_"Semestinya tidak..."_

Hoseok yang terduduk di pinggir ranjang Taehyung sekaligus menjadi seseorang yang membawa ponsel Taehyung saat itu seketika terkejut bahkan hendak memutus jaringan teleponnya namun ia urungkan seketika. Demi apapun, Hoseok tak yakin Jimin mampu mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

_"Tapi bodohnya dan entah kenapa... aku justru sangat merindukan manusia brengsek itu."_

Setetes cairan bening menitih dari kedua netra indah Taehyung. Ia tetap mematung tanpa reaksi bahkan mungkin ia tak sadar dirinya menangis.

_"Jika... Taehyung hyung ada di sini, apa yang ingin kau ungkapkan padanya?"_

_"Makanlah dengan benar dan berhenti makan jjajangmyeon setiap hari. Tidurlah dengan nyenyak dengan boneka singamu yang konyol itu. Berhentilah menjadi orang yang dingin bagi orang lain. Berhentilah menangis mulai saat ini hingga selamanya. Dan..."_

Ketika kalimat itu terdengar menggantung, ia menutup matanya, meneguk salivanya lamat-lamat, tak ingin mendengar apapun lagi dari jaringan telepon tersebut. Air matanya telah berjatuhan bahkan mengalir hingga membasahi lehernya.

_"Dan... jangan menjadi orang pertama yang datang dan orang terakhir yang pulang di pemakamanku hanya untuk menangis dan merancau tidak jelas nanti..."_

Taehyung membuka matanya kembali bersamaan dengan jaringan teleponnya yang telah terputus. Ia terdiam mematung menatap dinding di hadapannya namun air mata tetap mengalir deras dari kedua mata indah itu.

"Bagaimana bisa...manusia bodoh itu masih merindukanku?", gumam Taehyung tanpa menatap Hoseok.

Ketika Hoseok hendak menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung, Taehyung kembali angkat bicara, "Bagaimana bisa aku jadi orang yang pertama datang ke pemakamannya dan menjadi yang terakhir pulang untuk menangis?", tanya Taehyung lagi.

"Bahkan ketika aku dan Seok Jin Hyung tahu bahwa kenyataannya, dia akan baik-baik saja..."

Hoseok terpaku dan tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Semuanya terdengar janggal bagi Hoseok.

Baik-baik saja?

Hal seperti apa yang Taehyung sebut baik-baik saja?

"Apa mungkin..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Hey yohh Guys! Wah lama engga jumpa wehh *disembur api ama readers*. Oke maaf karena aku kembali lama update ini ff dan aku kaget sekagetnya karena reviewnya bertambah sangat banyakkkkkkk nyak nyak nyak *mode bergema gagal*. Aku berterimakasih banget atas dukungan kalian selama ini bahkan hingga ffku smpe di chapter ini *elap ingus terharu*. Tanpa kalian, ffku pasti bukan apa-apa di sini T_T.**

**Okeehh gak pgen lama bermewek-mewekan, last! I NEED UR Review again guys! Thank You! Saranghae *lambai-lambai bareng Jimin dan Jungkook***

**FOR MY ID LINE ask me from PM or twitter: galaxy_leader06**


	8. Chapter 7

**HALLO, Readers... ARE YOU READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER? ARE U WAITING FOR THIS CHAPTER, GUYS? And…. Jeng jeng jeng jeng *sound gagal* this is it! The next chapter of this fanfiction. So it's been a long time and long chapter since the last chapter I've published. Hope you won't feel bored with this fanfiction guys… Thanks for ur review(s), Favorites**** and follows, GUYS! LOVE U ALL! **

**NOTE! MUST READ!: Aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena keterlambatan update FF ini. First semester in high school little bit busy T^T. aku juga mungkin gak pinter bagi waktu dan beginilah jadinya, slow update -_-. Silahkan marah2 dan ucapkan kekesalan kalian di review juseyo **

**NOTE ABOUT FF: Diawal cerita bakal lebih ceritain ke arah hubungan TaeJin dan JiKook, jadi gak banyak VMin momentnya sih. Maafkan aku guys T^T.**

**CREDIT POSTER: jalilfunny at HSG (High School Graphics)**

**So, gak perlu bnyak cincong, HAPPY READINGG~~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu, namja bersurai dirty brown dengan kemeja putih dan celana jeans melangkahkan kakinya perlahan di lorong yang penuh pemuda dan pemudi itu. Kedua netranya mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh bagian universitas yang cukup besar itu. Dari jarak itu, Taehyung mampu melihat bangunan universitas jurusan seni di sebelah kiri dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia mengambil langkah cepat keluar dari lorong, menuju sebuah bangku kosong dengan meja dan kursi kayu yang dicat cokelat. Konyol rasanya ketika kayu yang berwana cokelat justru dicat dengan warna cokelat pula. Namun, ia ingat pernah berceletuk seperti itu pada sahabat karibnya, Jimin, dan sekali Jimin membuka mulutnya, Taehyung tak akan pernah mampu mengucapkan apapun.

"_Kenapa sulit? Kayu cokelat dicat agar lumut tidak tumbuh, Bodoh!"_

Taehyung mendudukan dirinya pada bangku itu seraya mengambil sebuah buku tulis ber-cover biru tua dan sebatang pensil. Biasan-biasan cahaya pagi mengenai rambut _dirty brown _serta wajahnya, memberikan efek kilatan-kilatan akibat pantulan cahaya matahari. Sesekali ia memutar-mutarkan pensil itu di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Sesekali ia masih terkekeh mencemooh pada dirinya sendiri, sadar jika apa yang Jimin katakan mengenai kayu yang dicat cokelat itu benar juga. Jadi mengapa harus warna cokelat yang akhirnya terpilih?

Taehyung mulai menggoreskan ujung karbon pensil di atas lembar kertas putih buku tulisnnya. Diawali dengan sketsa kasar garis vertikal yang terletar di sebelah kiri kertas, kemudia dilanjutkan dengan garis-garis dan kurva lainnya sebagai pendukung lanjutan dari sketsa kasar itu. Terkadang ia mendongak, melihat detail model yang ia tengah gambar. Ada sekitar 5 jendela di tingkat pertama gedung itu. Cukup sulit rasanya untuk menggambar kerangka bangunan itu bahkan hingga detailnya. Wajar saja, universitas seni apa mungkin hadir dengan gedung yang biasa saja? Sebuah ketidakmungkinan pastinya. Gedung universitas seni adalah gedung dengan arsitektur terindah menurut Taehyung, dan itu adalah salah satu alasan Taehyung ingin pindah ke jurusan seni.

Melewatkan jam pertama mata kuliah rasanya asing untuk Taehyung namun kadang ia berpikir bahwa alasan yang mendorongnya untuk tidak menghadiri mata kuliah ini cukup masuk akal dan bernilai (menurut pandangannya semata). Toh selama ini bukan jurusan sains dan matematika yang ia kejar, melainkan jurusan seni. Tak ada salahnya bagi Taehyung untuk mencoba sedikit hal mengenai seni, bukan?

Di akhir sketsanya, ia membubuhkan beberapa aksara _Hangeul_ di dekat sketsa bangunan yang menyerupai bangunan jurusan seni itu.

"_**Kau harus menjadi salah satu mahasiswa terbaik dan terfavorit di bangunan jurusan ini setelah wisuda nanti. Aku menunggumu dan menagih janjimu, Jimin Babo. Tertanda, Si Tampan, Kim Taehyung."**_

Senyuman tipis terpatri di bibir tipis Taehyung tanpa ia sadari. Si tampan katanya. Sungguh sebuah kepercayaan diri yang pastinya akan membuat seorang Jimin menjitak kepalanya dengan keras. Ia tak pernah menyangka di balik telapak tangan yang kecil itu, tersimpan tenaga yang cukup untuk membuat Taehyung meraung-raung kesakitan akibat jitakannya.

Tak banyak yang bisa Taehyung lakukan setelah beberapa bulan Jimin kembali ke rumah orangtuanya. Setidaknya hanya bekerja di café Seok Jin, pergi kuliah, menyusun tugas akhir kuliah sebelum wisuda, pergi makan sendirian atau bersama Hoseok, tidur, mandi, dan berbagai kegiatan keseharian yang selayaknya mahasiswa seperti biasanya lakukan. Sudah cukup lama rasanya tak mendengar suara tenor Jimin atau suara bassnya ketika berbicara dengan dialek Busan yang khas.

"Taehyung…", suara itu mampu mengalihkan atensi Taehyung menuju asal suara. Terdapat sosok namja tinggi berjaket hitam berdiri di belakangnya namun Taehyung tak mampu melihat dengan jelas wajah namja itu akibat cahaya matahari yang menghalangi pandangannya.

Taehyung memicingkan kedua matanya ditambah dengan telapak tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menutup arah datangnya sinar matahari. "Seok Jin hyung?", gumam Taehyung tak percaya akan bertemu dengan Seok Jin di sana.

Dengan kedua tangan yang tersimpan di dalam saku jaketnya, Seok Jin mendudukan dirinya tepat di samping Taehyung. Ada senyuman tipis tapi canggung yang terlukis di bibir plum Seok Jin.

"Kau membolos untuk kesekian kalinya, Kim Taehyung.", ujar Seok Jin memulai pembicaraan yang terasa agak canggung itu.

Taehyung terkekeh dengan senyuman kotaknya yang khas, "Aku hanya sedang mencari ketenangan. Kebetulan rasa-rasanya aku tak tertarik untuk ada di dalam kelas.", sahut Taehyung seraya memasukkan buku catatan dan sebatang pensil miliknya ke dalam tas ranselnya. "Lalu kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan di luar selama jam pelajaran?"

Seok Jin mengedikkan bahunya, "Well, aku baru kembali dari toilet dan melihatmu. Jadi, bagaimana jika lewatkan hari ini untuk bersenang-senang?", tawar Seok Jin menggerakkan alisnya beberapa kali.

Taehyung tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya, pertanda menerima ajakan sukarela dari seorang Kim Seok Jin yang notabene adalah atasannya di café tempatnya berkerja sekaligus seorang ketua senat di kampusnya. Sebuah keajaiban ketika murid setaat Kim Seok Jin menjadi salah satu yang turut melewatkan mata kuliah pada hari itu.

* * *

Taehyung menjejakkan kakinya di atas daratan yang dipenuhi pasir hitam itu perlahan. Dengan tangan yang masih bertumpu pada pintu mobil yang belum tertutup sepenuhnya, ia menatap lingkungan di sekitarnya. Angin berderu cukup kencang di sana, mengibaskan beberapa helai surai _dirty brown_-nya. Daratan itu sebagian pasir hitam dan sebagian lagi tanah subur. Pada bagian tanah yang subur, terdapat banyak ilalang yang tumbuh setidaknya setinggi pinggang Taehyung.

"Menakjubkan, huh?", tanya Seok Jin yang tengah melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Taehyung yang masih berdiri tanpa menutup pintu mobil Seok Jin.

Seok Jin merangkul pundak Taehyung dan tersenyum padanya, "Ini yang aku sebut tempat bermain pribadiku. Tak ada seorang pun yang datang ke sini kau tahu, sangat damai."

"Aku tak pernah tahu, seorang pria yang nyaris sempurna sepertimu justru memilih untuk pergi ke tempat seperti ini dibandingkan pergi menghabiskan uangmu keluar negeri.", sahut Taehyung dengan kekehan konyolnya.

"Yah, bocah ini… Kau membuatku sakit hati sekarang. Apa aku terlihat seperti seorang remaja yang hobi membuang-buang uangku hanya untuk pergi keluar negeri?", tanya Seok Jin yang berpura-pura kesal. Ia tak melepas rangkulannya pada Taehyung sama sekali, justru semakin mengeratkannya.

"Akan kubuat kau menyesal telah berpikir seperti itu tentangku.", bisik Seok Jin tepat di samping telinga Taehyung, membuat Taehyung merasakan sensasi geli.

Seok Jin menarik Taehyung semakin jauh ke dalam padang rumput itu setelah ia menutup pintu mobilnya dengan kaki jenjangnya. Taehyung merentangkan tangannya sehingga ia mampu menyentuh ilalang-ilalang itu. Ia suka sensasi yang ditimbulkan dari pertemuan antara kulit telapak tangannya dengan ilalang-ilalang itu. Angin berhembus menyapa kulit mereka, dingin rasanya. Dan di saat yang bersamaan, Taehyung sadar, daratan berpasir itu mungkin sengaja dibuat sebagai jalan untuk menyusuri padang rumput.

Langkah mereka terhenti tepat di sebuah area luas berpasir dengan sepaket besar taman bermain anak-anak. Tepat dihadapanya terdapat dua buah perosotan berwarna hijau dan biru yang terlihat segar. Sementara tak jauh di sampingnya terdapat 3 ayunan yang saling bersebelahan. Nampak sedikit rapuh namun Taehyung yakin bahwa sebenarnya itu masih cukup kuat.

"TA~DA~, terkesan?"

Taehyung mengacuhkan pertanyaan itu dan segera berlari menuju salah satu ayunan yang ada. Ia mendudukan dirinya kemudian berusaha menggerakkan ayunan itu. Hembusan angin menyapu permukaan kulit wajahnya, membawa sensasi mengkerut di wajahnya tapi ini sungguh menyenangkan. Suara derit rantai ayunan tetap diacuhkan Taehyung, toh ia yakin ayunan tak akan roboh karenanya.

"Tae, ingin permen?", tanya Seok Jin yang berdiri di samping ayunan Taehyung dengan sebatang permen lollipop di tangannya.

Taehyung berhenti mengayunkan ayunannya kemudian mengambil lollipop itu dari tangan Seok Jin. Ia melumat lollipop itu dalam diam, tak berbicara ataupun menggerakkan ayunannya. Diam selayaknya anak bocah yang patuh terhadap orang tuanya.

"Terima kasih telah membawaku ke sini, Seok Jin Hyung…"

"Aku akan melakukan apa pun untukmu, Tae. Bukan masalah. Lagi pula aku kebetulan lama tak mengunjungi tempat ini.", sahut Seok Jin yang bersandar pada tiang ayunan itu, tepat di samping Taehyung.

"Seok Jin Hyung…"

Seok Jin menolehkan kepala pada Taehyung, "Hm?"

"Berjanjilah, ketika aku berhasil membawa Jimin pergi setelah ini, kau harus mengantarkan kami ke tempat ini. Aku yakin Jimin suka tempat ini, Hyung.", pinta Taehyung.

Seok Jin tersenyum miring sesaat, "Aku janji."

Taehyung kembali melumat lollipop-nya dalam keheningan. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya maupun mulut Seok Jin. Dengan netranya, Taehyung mampu melihat mobil hitam Seok Jin dari kejauhan di antara kerumuman ilalang. Kecil seperti mobil mainan anak-anak. Hingga, pandangan terhadap mobil hitam Seok Jin tertutup oleh sebuah pemandangan jaket hitam yang lama kelamaan berubah menjadi wajah Seok Jin yang tepat berada di depan matanya. Seok Jin bersimpuh di hadapan Taehyung.

"Seberapa pedulimu pada Jimin?", tanya Seok Jin dengan nada yang terdengar serius.

"Sangat peduli, entah bagaimana harus menjelaskannya tapi aku sangat-sangat peduli. Lebih peduli dari memperdulikan diriku sendiri."

Seok Jin tersenyum masam samar, membuat Taehyung bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya apa yang terjadi pada Seok Jin. Ia meraih kedua tangan Taehyung, baik yang menggenggam lollipop ataupun tidak. "Kau… harus menjaga dirimu lebih baik dari pada menjaga orang lain, Tae."

"Kenapa?"

Seok Jin membisu.

Taehyung tak mampu mencerna secara pas apa maksud ucapan Seok Jin tadi kemudian membisu ketika Taehyung bertanya kembali. Tapi, apapun itu maksud Seok Jin, ia dapat merasakan bahwa atasannya itu sangat mengharapkan hal itu darinya. Tapi bagaimana caranya untuk mewujudkan hal itu?

"Ini berhubungan dengan pengelihatanmu akan masa depan, kan?", lirih Taehyung dengan setetes Kristal air mata yang menitih dari pelupuk mata indahnya. "Sebenarnya aku tak ingin mati untuk alasan apapun… tapi aku wajib untuk mati, Hyung. Aku tak mungkin hidup selamanya, kan?"

Seok Jin tak mengerti harus membalas ucapan Taehyung dengan apa. Ia hanya khawatir dengan 'pengelihatanya' itu. Ia benci harus seperti ini. Ia tahu kapan semua ini akan berakhir, tapi tidak tahu bagaimana semua ini akan berakhir. Ia ingin mengambil kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain agar semua tak berakhir secepat apa yang telah ia lihat, namun ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya.

* * *

Jungkook berdiri tepat di hadapan pintu ruangan itu, menatap pintu itu layaknya sebuah pemandangan indah dari bagian teratas hingga bagian terbawah. Berulang kali tangannya hendak menggapai knop pintu itu, kemudian menariknya kembali seakan enggan melakukannya.

"Tuan Muda Jeon…", suara sedikit ringkih itu membuat Jungkook terkesiap sesaat, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menatap seorang pria paruh baya dengan senyuman tulusnya.

"Sekretaris Choi, anda membuatku terkejut.", sahut Jungkook seraya mengelus dadanya dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Tuan muda sudah berdiri di sana sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Jadi aku hanya ingin memastikan apa terdapat kendala hingga kau tak bisa masuk ke kamar Tuan Muda Park.", tutur sosok itu dengan nada pelan, sangat patuh dengan tingkat social dalam bisnis itu.

"Aku hanya takut mengganggunya, aku tak yakin harus masuk atau cukup mendapat penjelasan darimu, Sekretaris Choi."

Sekretaris Choi menghela nafas perlahan, "Tuan Muda Park menolak untuk memakan makanannya sejak 3 hari yang lalu. Ia hanya meminum air, susu dengan madu dan roti. Padahal dokter pribadinya memintanya untuk memakan makanan pokok."

"Apa itu berpengaruh sejauh ini pada kesehatannya?"

"Sangat berpengaruh, Tuan Muda. Kondisinya menurun, tubuhnya nampak lemas dengan tangan yang bergetar."

"Terima kasih informasinya, Sekretaris Choi.", ucap Jungkook kemudian Sekretaris Choi berlalu menuju sebuah ruangan yang tak jauh dari kamar Jimin.

Jungkook memutar knop pintu kamar Jimin bersamaan dengan suara decitan pintu yang terbuka. Udara di dalam sangat dingin, mungkin dikhususkan seperti ruangan isolasi bagi Jimin. Kamar itu kekurangan cahaya dari sudut pandang Jungkook. Korden yang sengaja tak dibuka, mungkin pengelihatan Jimin tak senormal dahulu. Tak banyak cahaya yang masuk, hanya ada cahaya dari sela-sela korden yang menembus ruangan itu.

Dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, ia mampu melihat Jimin termenung menatap korden yang tak terbuka itu seraya bersandar di kasurnya. Sebuah alat bantu pernafasan terpasang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kasur Jimin. Langkah kakinya itu mengalihkan atensi Jimin pada Jungkook.

"Taehyung?", suara lirihan dari balik alat penafasan itu terdengar.

Jungkook duduk di pinggir kasur, tepat di samping Jimin, "Bukan Taehyung… Aku Jungkook."

"Mianhaeyo, aku tak bisa melihatmu dengan jelas.", sahut Jimin dari balik alat bantu nafas itu.

Jungkook mengacungkan jari telunjuk di depan mata Jimin, "Berapa jari yang aku acungkan?", tanya Jungkook.

Jimin terlihat memicingkan matanya seakan tak mampu melihat telunjuk Jungkook dengan jelas, "Satu? Jari telunjuk? Aku melihat ada 4 jari lainnya berbayang menutup. Sebenarnya aku melihat 2 jari yang kau acungkan tapi aku berpikir ada 4 jari sisanya yang tertutup.", jelas Jimin.

"Kau tidak dalam kondisi yang baik seperti biasanya, Hyung…", ucap Jungkook seraya menarik selimut hingga sedada Jimin. "Kau harus makan dengan baik atau nasi itu akan menangis karena kau tak memakannya."

Jimin terkekeh lemah, "Belajar dari siapa kau berkata seperti itu? Taehyung?", tanya Jimin dengan senyuman tipisnya.

Jungkook menggeleng.

"Tolong telepon Taehyung dengan ponselmu, Taehyung pasti akan menjawabnya. Ia tak akan menjawab telepon dariku. Aku ingin mendengar suaranya.", pinta Jimin.

"Tapi kau harus berjanji akan memakan makananmu, yah?", ujar Jungkook seraya mengacungkan kelingking yang biasa dipakai mengikat janji antara 2 orang.

Jimin mengaitkan kelingking mungilnya pada kelingking Jungkook, "Janji…"

Jungkook segera mengetukkan jari jemari panjangnya pada layar ponselnya, mencari kontak Taehyung di antara kontak-kontak lain yang tersimpan di ponselnya. Suara sambungan panggilan terdengar. Mereka menunggu Taehyung mengangkat panggilannya.

"_Hallo?"_

"Seok Jin hyung?", ucap Jungkook tak percaya jika justru Seok Jin yang mengangkat panggilannya, bukan Taehyung. "Di mana Taehyung hyung? Aku perlu bicara padanya."

"_Aku mendengarkanmu, Jungkook…"_

Suara berganti dengan suara bass yang khas dari seorang Kim Taehyung. Saat itu pula senyuman terulas di bibir Jimin.

Jungkook melirikkan matanya pada Jimin, turut tersenyum ketika ia mendapati Jimin tersenyum di sana, "Aku hendak menjenguk Jimin hyung, aku dalam perjalanan. Menurutmu aku harus memberikannya apa agar ia senang? Bisakah kau memberikan saran?", tanya Jungkook.

_"Ah… belilah daging, buah dan kimchi jjigae. Jimin suka makanan seperti itu."_

"Selain itu? Mungkin sesuatu yang bisa ia simpan?"

_"Maksudmu bukan pakaian atau barang elit, kan? Tak perlu belikan apapun jika bukan keinginannya. Seleranya berubah-rubah. Tapi jika kau memaksa, sweater putih atau hitam mungkin cocok untuknya."_

"Selain itu?"

"_Berapa banyak barang yang ingin kau berikan padanya? Aishh… aku tahu kau banyak penghasilan, Bodoh."_

"Ia menyebut aku bodoh.", bisik Jungkook pada Jimin seraya mem-pout bibirnya, berpura-pura sedih.

"Lagu mungkin? Lagu favorit Jimin hyung?"

"_Only Look At Me, Taeyang yang menyanyikannya. Jimin selalu menyanyikan itu jika pergi ke karaoke."_

"Aku tak tahu lagu itu, bernyanyilah sedikit untukku jadi aku bisa mencarinya di internet."

"_Ya! Bocah ini, benar-benar."_

"Kumohon…"

Sesaat hanya terdengar suara dengusan dan helaan nafas lawan bicaranya. Jungkook sedikit khawatir jika Taehyung mungkin menolak untuk bernyanyi dan justru mengomel padanya.

"_Naega baram pyeodo neoneun jeoldae pijima baby (Even if I cheat, don't you ever cheat, baby)  
Naneun neoreul ijeodo neon nareul itjima lady (Even if I forget you, don't you ever forget me, lady)  
Gakkeum naega yeollagi eopgo sureul masyeodo (If once in a while I don't contact you and I go out to drink)  
Hoksi naega dareun eotteon (Even if I ever meet)  
yeojawa jamsi nuneul matchwodo (another girl's gaze)  
neon naman barabwa (Only look at me)"_

"Terima kasih bantuanmu, Hyung… Semoga harimu menyenangkan.", Jungkook menutup panggilannya.

"Bagaimana? Taehyung sudah bernyanyi untukmu, kemudian kau sudah mendengarkannya suaranya juga, kan? Kau harus makan makananmu sekarang.", tutur Jungkook.

"Ia masih mengingat hal-hal yang aku suka, bahkan lagu itu."

"Mana mungkin, seorang sahabat melupakan hal yang sahabat karibnya sendiri sukai?"

Jimin mematung dengan secercah perasaan tenang. Mungkin masih ada kesempatan baginya untuk menemui Taehyung suatu saat nanti, pikir Jimin dalam benaknya.

"Sekarang kau harus memakan makananmu, okey? Kau sudah berjanji padaku dan kau tak boleh melanggarnya.", ujar Jungkook.

Saat itu juga, Jimin merasakan dadanya sesak dan nyeri seakan ditinju oleh beberapa orang. Nafasnya terasa berat dan pendek. Suara mengi terdengar setiap kali ia berusaha menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Tenggorokannya terasa kering, gatal dan sakit. Ia tak suka sensasi rasa itu. Sesekali ia memukul dadanya perlahan.

"Hyung, apa kau merasa tidak nyaman?"

Jimin hanya mampu menggeleng, berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin dari mulut dan hidungnya.

"Hyung kau tak baik-baik saja… Tubuhmu mendingin, Hyung… Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?", dalam kepanikannya, Jungkook berusaha memikirkan cara untuk menghentikkan sesak di dada Jimin. Ia menakup kedua telapak Jimin di dalam genggamannya. Dingin, seperti es.

"Sekretaris Choi! Sekretaris Choi! Siapapun, kumohon tolong aku!", teriak Jungkook panik seraya menarik Jimin ke dalam dekapannya, menjaga sosok itu tetap hangat.

Nafas Jimin memburu dan mengi. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemah, kekurangan pasokan oksigen. Ia terbatuk-batuk terus menerus sejak tadi, tak berhenti sama sekali. Jelas menyulitkannya untuk menarik oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya.

Suara pintu yang terbuka dan langkah cepat mengalihkan perhatian Jungkook dan Jimin. Sekretaris Choi dan Nyonya Park terlihat datang bersamaan dengan wajah panik.

"Jimin, apa yang terjadi padamu, Nak?", suara panik dan bergetar Nyonya Park terdengar di samping Jungkook. Jungkook hanya bisa berusaha menyangga tubuh Jimin agar tak terjatuh sekaligus menjaganya tetap hangat.

"A…aku….", setetes Kristal bening air mata menitih dari pelupuk mata Jimin. Ia tak memiliki kemampuan untuk mengucapkan banyak kata. Ia ingin bisa menyampaikan apa yang ia rasakan pada ibunya itu, namun ia terlalu lelah untuk itu. Terlebih, batuk yang terus menerus mengganggunya untuk berbicara.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang kau rasakan, Nak… Ibu di sini…"

Tetes demi tetes air mata semakin deras mengalir dari pelupuk mata hazelnya, "A…aku… sulit…. ber..nafas, Bu…"

Jungkook yang mendengar ucapan Jimin itu langsung melepas alat bantu pernafasan Jimin kemudian menggendongnya. Ia panik, kedua tangannya bergetar saat menggendong tubuh ringkih Jimin.

"Aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Jimin hyung tak bisa tetap berada di sini terus menerus. Sekretaris Choi, tolong hubungi Tuan Park dan Taehyung hyung tentang ini. Katakan pada Taehyung hyung untuk menghubungiku lagi nanti. Nyonya Park, ikutlah bersamaku."

Jungkook segara berlari menuju mobilnya dengan Jimin yang berada di gendongannya. "Bertahanlah, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit, Hyung."

* * *

"Selamat jalan, semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Taehyung tersenyum seraya membuka pintu kaca itu bagi dua orang yeoja muda dengan pakaian _stylish_-nya. Ia melirikkan netranya pada jam dinding yang terpampang tak jauh dari meja kasir. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Cepat sekali padahal rasanya Taehyung belum melakukan apapun hari itu. Mungkin karena ia melewatkan waktu kuliah bersama Seok Jin sehingga tak banyak beban pikiran, pikir Taehyung.

"Kenapa kau memelototi jam itu? Tak setampan diriku, Tae.", ujar Seok Jin yang duduk di seberang meja kasir.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya, kemudian kembali berdiri di meja kasir. "Terlalu percaya diri."

Hingga getaran ponsel terasa dari saku apronnya, membuat Taehyung mengalihkan tatapannya pada saku apronnya itu. "Pasti Hoseok Hyung meneleponku karena tak menemuiku di mana pun.", gumam Taehyung. Tangannya menggapai ponsel dari saku apronnya, menatap nama seseorang yang tengah melakukan panggilannya.

"Sekretaris Choi?", gumam Taehyung seraya menggeser tanda telepon hijau pada layar ponselnya.

"Hallo, Choi Ahjussi, kenapa kau meneleponku?"

Seok Jin hanya menatap bingung dan penasaran pada Taehyung yang tengah bertelepon ria dengan lawan bicaranya. Tangannya enggan menaruh cangkir kopi itu di atas meja, terlalu berkonstrasi dengan perubahan raut wajah Taehyung. Mungkin terjadi sesuatu yang tidak beres, simpul Seok Jin.

"_Tuan Muda Park dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena sulit bernafas. Tuan Muda Jeon memintaku untuk menghubungi anda."_

"Apa?! Lalu di mana Jimin sekarang?"

Seok Jin seketika mendekati meja kasir ketika seruan Taehyung menggema di dalam café itu.

"_Anda diminta untuk menghubungi Tuan Muda Jeon nanti. Aku hanya bisa menyampaikan informasi ini karena hanya Tuan Muda Jeon dan Nyonya Park yang mengantar Tuan Muda Park ke rumah sakit."_

"Baiklah, terima kasih informasinya, Choi Ahjussi…"

Sambungan telepon itu terputus, bersamaan dengan netra Seok Jin yang bertemu dengan netra Taehyung.

"Jimin… dilarikan ke rumah sakit, Hyung… Jimin bersama Jungkook sekarang…"

"Jika kau pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang, maka kau akan bertemu dengan Tuan Park, Tae. Aku dan Jungkook akan menyiasati agar kau bisa menemui Jimin tanpa harus bertemu Tuan Park.", jelas Seok Jin.

Taehyung kalut seketika itu juga. Bagaimana bisa kondisi manusia itu menurun drastis? Apa ia tak bahagia di sana? Apa dirinya menyakiti Jimin begitu banyak hingga Jimin sesakit itu? Apa ia tak makan dengan baik? Apa ia tak tidur dengan nyenyak? Selemah apa dirinya hingga untuk bernafas pun manusia itu kesusahan.

"_Aku akan segera menemuimu dan menyembuhkanmu, Jimin. Aku janji."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga Guys… bagaimana? Bagaimana? No feel? Gaje? Aneh? Jelek? Ngebosenin? Should I continue it or not? Don't forget and feel free to review this FF down below, okay? YOU MUST GIVE REVIEW, OKAY? /plak. SEE U at next chapter or my another FF, Guys… /lambai-lambai, kiss bye/**


	9. NOT AN UPDATE (PLEASE OPEN)

HALLOOO~~~

Jadi sebenarnya ini bukan sebuah update dari fanfiction aku, Readers…

Maaf banget karena aku belum bisa update apa-apa sejauh ini karena kondisi aku yang masih sangat drop karena alergi obat-obatan yang tiba-tiba banget. Sebenarnya sih masalahnya udah dimulai dari bulan Desember tapi karena kondisi aku drop banget sekarang ini, maka efek samping dari alergi obat itu kambuh lagi sekarang. Maaf juga karena aku ngecewain kalian dengan slow update kali ini.

Aku ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku ucapkan dari beberapa hari yang lalu:

Pertama: Please follow my new wattpad account: **SmolChimchim_ **. Aku akan bikin FF juga di sana dan FF yang aku publish di wattpad dan di FFn itu berbeda. Jadi aku gak akan post FF yang ada wattpad ke FFn dan juga FF di FFn ke wattpad. So please follow my account dan jangan lupa vote and comment for my debut fanfiction yah. Oh ya, mention di wall for follback yah, aku pasti follback ^^

Kedua: Ini perlu dibaca baik-baik. Aku ada pemikiran untuk **menerbitkan sendiri** **salah satu fanfictionku menjadi novel**. Aku sebenarnya masih engga yakin juga berhubung aku juga masih amatir tapi karena kebutuhan ekonomi yang mendesak, aku punya pemikiran kayak gitu. Menurut kalian bagaimana? Haruskah aku melakukan penerbitan dari salah satu fanfictionku atau engga? Fanfiction ini bisa fanfiction di wattpad aku atau di akun FFn ini.

So, please give me your answer in review box. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, Readers. FF ini akan aku lanjutkan paling cepat sabtu ini yahh.

Love,

UniGon a.k.a SmolChimchim ^^


	10. Chapter 8

**HALLO, Readers... ARE YOU READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER? ARE U WAITING FOR THIS CHAPTER, GUYS? And…. Jeng jeng jeng jeng *sound gagal* this is it! The next chapter of this fanfiction. So it's been a long time and long chapter since the last chapter I've published. Hope you won't feel bored with this fanfiction guys… Thanks for ur review(s), Favorites and follows, GUYS! LOVE U ALL! **

**NOTE! MUST READ!: Aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena keterlambatan update FF ini (lagi). So, setelah kemarin aku sempat sakit dan aku udah mendingan semenjak minggu lalu. Unfortunately, gak lama setelah aku kasih pengumuman tentang sakitku, kakekku masuk ICU dan meninggal di umur 72 tahun. Aku gak bermaksud buat ngumbar atau minta kasian dari readers tapi di sini aku menjelaskan kenapa aku bisa update lelet super parah dan gak bisa nepatin janjiku minggu lalu, begitu kurang lebih.**

**CREDIT POSTER: jalilfunny at HSG (High School Graphics)**

**So, no banyak cingcong, HAPPY READINGG~~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sensasi udara yang kering dan dingin menyapa kulit kedua insan pemuda yang tengah berjalan di sebuah lorong putih yang padat lalu lalang itu. Kedua jemari dan kedua insan itu bertautan, mengikuti dan diikuti tepatnya. Aroma alkohol dan obat-obatan tajam menohok indra penciuman mereka, bahkan mungkin seluruh penghuni bangunan tersebut. Tak ada yang dapat memungkiri bahwa seperti itulah kiranya bawaan sebuah rumah sakit di mana orang-orang yang kesakitan dan lemah akan bertransformasi menjadi seorang yang kuat dan sehat kembali atau hanya tinggal nama.

Dari netranya yang mengedar ke sembarang arah, Taehyung menyadari bagaimana campuran emosi orang-orang di sana, seluruh aura yang keluar dari orang-orang sakit, sekarat hingga mayat-mayat yang terbujur kaku dibalut tangisan sanak saudaranya. Taehyung pusing, sungguh. Tak cukup rasanya hanya dengan berita Jimin namun faktanya, dengan kelebihan yang Taehyung miliki justru membuatnya mungkin akan menjadi salah satu penghuni bangsal rumah sakit juga. Perutnya mual karena tekanan dari kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi pada sosok sahabat karibnya dan suasana tak mengenakkan dari bangunan rumah sakit itu. Ia sejujurnya tak tahu ke mana arah langkah kakinya, hanya mengikuti ke mana arah langkah Seok Jin yang menggenggam erat tangannya.

Melalui sela-sela poni berantakan dan berkeringatnya yang menutupi setengah bagian netranya, Taehyung mampu melihat pundak lebar Seok Jin dan tangan berjemari lentik yang memegang telepon tepat di samping telinga Seok Jin. Seok Jin nampak mengedarkan tatapannya ke segala arah seraya bertelepon ria dengan lawan bicaranya. Mungkin Jungkook, tebak Taehyung dalam hati.

"Aku ada di lorong VIP A jadi aku harus ke mana sekarang?", tanya Seok Jin dengan lawan bicaranya di telepon.

"_Jika kau bisa melihat pertigaan setelah toilet maka beloklah ke kanan. Setelah itu kau akan melihat ruangan ICU tepat di samping ruangan isolasi. Aku berdiri di luar."_, sahut lawan bicaranya yang tak lain adalah sepupunya sendiri, Jungkook.

"Ah, ya aku melihatnya. Tetaplah di sambungan telepon, aku tak ingin tersesat di sini."

"_Kau tak akan tersesat, Hyung. Aku tahu kau sudah dekat."_

"Apa ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Tuan Park?"

"_Aku tidak tahu, Hyung. Tapi Nyonya Park bilang mungkin Tuan Park akan datang sore nanti. Bukan sekarang."_

"Oh baiklah, senang mendengarnya. Aku sudah ada di dekat pertigaan. Belok ka–"

"_HYUNG, AKU MELIHAT TUAN PARK DARI SEBELAH KIRI PERTIGAAN."_

Seok Jin seketika menghentikkan langkahnya, membuat Taehyung menabrak punggung lebar Seok Jin dengan tubuh lemahnya. Dari ujung pertigaan itu, ia mampu melihat sosok Tuan Park berjalan menuju ke arahnya dengan setelah hitam khas pengusaha. Seok Jin hendak berkata kasar namun seketika ia terbungkam ketika netranya bertautan dengan netra Tuan Park. Sial, habis sudah dirinya sekarang.

"_Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan di sana, huh? Bawa Taehyung hyung pergi dari sana?!"_

"Ada apa, Seok Jin hyung?", tanya Taehyung dengan nada lemahnya. Sesekali Taehyung merutuki bagaimana dampak 'alerginya' terhadap rumah sakit.

"Ada Tuan Park. Aku harus membawamu pergi dari sini."

Setelah memutus saluran teleponnya, Seok Jin menarik Taehyung menuju toilet rumah sakit. Setidaknya ini adalah sebuah pilihan sementara untuk bersembunyi dari Tuan Park. Kebetulan, toilet itu nampak sepi tanpa orang selain mereka. Seok Jin mampu melihat pantulan bayangan mereka dari cermin besar yang terpajang di dalam sana.

Seok Jin menakup wajah pucat Taehyung dan membenahi rambut berantakannya, "Sementara kita bersembunyi di sini dulu. Tetap jaga kesadaranmu. Kita akan segera menemui Jimin."

Taehyung tersenyum lemas seraya mengangguk.

"Kau sangat dingin, Tae. Ini pasti selalu terjadi padamu jika kau pergi ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jika harus menjadi sepertimu."

"Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya dapat melihat masa depan tanpa tahu bagaimana jalannya.", lirih Taehyung.

Seok Jin tersenyum canggung. Ia tahu Taehyung menyindir kemampuannya. Benar juga katanya, mungkin di antara semua kelebihan yang orang miliki, pasti mereka memiliki kekurangan tersendiri.

"Bagaimana rasanya tahu jika Yoongi hyung akan meninggal tanpa tahu cara mencegahnya?", tanya Taehyung yang bersandar pada dinding di seberang cermin besar itu.

Seok Jin menghela nafasnya seraya turut menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebelah Taehyung. Netranya menatap langit-langit toilet yang remang-remang. "Sejujurnya, aku buta saat itu."

"Buta?"

"Aku tak bisa membaca masa depannya. Aku berusaha membacanya sejak aku masih muda, tapi yang kulihat hanya hitam dengan sedikit hujan debu atau salju aku juga tak yakin. Seperti itu, hampa. Mungkin… Yoongi juga memiliki kelebihan seperti kita."

"Mengendalikan pikiran orang maksudmu?"

Seok Jin mengedikkan bahunya tanda ia pun tak tahu menahu tentang itu, "Siapa yang tahu? Ia pun tak pernah cerita hal-hal seperti itu padaku. Ia banyak tahu tentangku tapi aku tak tahu banyak tentangnya.", sahut Seok Jin.

"Bagaimana dengan Jimin?"

"Aku pernah bermimpi melihatnya berdiri dengan pakaian kelulusan. Kau tersenyum seraya duduk di kursimu yang tepat ada di samping Jimin."

Taehyung tersenyum, "Pengelihatan yang sangat labil."

Seok Jin terkekeh kikuk, "Bisa dibilang begitu."

Keheningan kembali membalut kedua insan yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Sampai, sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel Seok Jin, membuat Seok Jin tanpa aba-aba merogoh saku celananya.

"_Tuan Park baru saja pergi, kemarilah. Aku yakin 100% ia tak akan kembali lagi."_

"Kabar baik, Tuan Park sudah pulang. Ayo, kita pergi."

Seok Jin mampu melihat senyuman terpatri samar-samar di bibir Taehyung, membuatnya hendak tersenyum pula.

Ketika pintu dibuka, Seok Jin terkejut setengah mati hingga hendak rasanya ia menyemburkan kata-kata kasar tepat ke wajah orang di hadapannya.

"T…Tuan Park.", ucap Seok Jin tergagap-gagap.

Taehyung seketika mendongakkan kepalanya, bertemu pandang dengan pria yang mungkin sudah lewat paruh baya itu. Taehyung mampu melihat senyuman di wajah Tuan Park yang entah bagaimana justru membuat dirinya muak setengah ketakutan. Taehyung tahu, apapun bisa dilakukan Tuan Park untuk mengenyahkan dirinya. Mungkin, di sinilah pengelihatan Seok Jin tentang dirinya akan menjadi kenyataan.

"Kau cukup bernyali juga untuk menemui Jimin, Taehyung ah…", tutur Tuan Park.

Sebuah seringaian terkembang di wajah Tuan Park, membuat Seok Jin menatap tajam pria tua itu seraya mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Taehyung.

"_Jangan takut, aku melindungimu…"_

* * *

Jungkook terbaring di sofa pendek tepat di samping tempat tidur Jimin. Kedua kakinya yang tak cukup di dalam sofa harus bersedia terdepak secara ikhlas dari empuknya sofa. Mungkin tubuhnya akan pegal nanti, rutuk Jungkook. Dari sofa tersebut, ia mampu melihat bagaimana sosok yang kuat namun rapuh tersebut terbaring tak sadarkan diri di sana. Segala macam alat bantu kehidupan terpasang di tubuhnya. Sesekali Jungkook tak habis pikir bagaimana sosok seperti Jimin harus dihadapkan dengan masalah sesulit ini. Toh, Jimin adalah orang berbakat, kenapa pula Jimin harus pergi dari kediamannya dulu.

Jujur saja, Jungkook banyak belajar dari Jimin dan Taehyung bagaimana sebenarnya kehidupan itu. Tak selamanya bahagia, tak juga semulus yang Jungkook inginkan. Jungkook sadar, bahwa sesungguhnya sejauh ini hidupnya tak lebih dari sebuah cerita dongeng bagi Jimin dan Taehyung, sesuatu yang mereka berdua idam-idamkan sejak dahulu.

"Kalau hanya untuk bernafas saja sulit, akan seperti apa ke depannya, Hyung?", gumam Jungkook tanpa memerlukan balasan sedikit pun.

"Aku kadang khawatir pada diriku sendiri, akan seberapa sakit diriku nantinya jika kau pergi? Mungkin aku konyol bertanya seperti ini, tapi aku kadang berpikir seperti itu.", gumam Jungkook lagi.

Jungkook sedikit membenahi posisi tidurnya menatap Jimin yang terkulai lemah. "Aku yakin aku tidak mencintaimu, Hyung. Aku sudah meyakinkan diriku. Tapi bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan bagaimana aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu, hm? Kau…mungkin seorang kakak bagiku."

Suara derit pintu mengalihkan atensi Jungkook dari sosok Jimin. Sudut matanya mampu menangkap sosok Nyonya Park yang tergopoh-gopoh dengan nafas terengahnya. Jungkook langsung mendudukkan dirinya, memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Nyonya Park.

"Apa kata dokter, Nyonya?"

Nyonya Park mendudukan dirinya tepat di samping Jungkook dengan wajah yang lesunya. "Dokter bilang kalau kecil kemungkinan Jimin akan sadar setelah ini. Sebelum operasi berlangsung, ia akan tetap seperti ini, hanya bergantung pada alat-alat medis."

Jungkook tak tahu harus berkata apa jika dihadapkan dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Jungkook pun tak terlatih untuk membuka mulutnya.

Ia tak mengerti harus bagaimana untuk melampiaskan emosi yang ia rasakan.

"Aku yakin Jimin akan sadar dan baik-baik saja sebelum operasi itu."

Derit pintu kedua kalinya terdengar dan kini mengganggu percakapan kedua manusia berbeda generasi itu. Dari balik pintu, terlihat dua pria dengan tinggi yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Jungkook. Raut wajah mereka sedikit muram namun Jungkook dapat menyadari sisa-sisa kemurkaan ada di wajah Seok Jin.

"Hyung… kau dari mana saja? Aku menunggumu.", tanya Jungkook penasaran dan khawatir.

"Aku bertemu Tuan Park dalam perjalanan ke sini.", sahut Seok Jin dengan nada dingin.

Jungkook hendak berseru keras namun ia sadar betul akan eksistensi Nyonya Park di sana.

Nyonya Park mendekati Seok Jin ah bukan… mungkin Taehyung yang berada di belakang punggung Seok Jin. Rasa takut dan canggung terlihat jelas lewat raut wajah serta tatapannya. Semakin Nyonya Park mendekat, semakin Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya. Seok Jin mampu merasakan bagaimana pergelangan tangannya dipegang sangat erat oleh Taehyung, seerat ketika ia bersua dengan Tuan Park tadi.

Tangan penuh keriput Nyonya Park tergerak menyentuh pipi dingin Taehyung namun Taehyung bergeming. "Taehyung ah…"

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud mengganggu Jimin. Aku akan pergi jika nyonya keberatan denganku.", ucap Taehyung gemetaran.

"Oh.. Taehyung…", seketika itu juga Nyonya Park menarik Taehyung ke dalam dekapannya, membiarkan wajah Taehyung bertumpu di pundaknya yang sedikit lebih rendah dari tubuh Taehyung. Perempuan paruh baya itu mengelus rambut hingga punggung Taehyung penuh kasih sayang, setidaknya seperti itu yang Seok Jin dapat simpulkan.

"Jimin sangat merindukanmu, Taehyung ah. Ia menunggumu di rumah tapi kenapa kau tak pernah datang? Apa kau sangat sibuk hingga tak bisa mengunjungi Jimin?", tanya Nyonya Park dibarengi isakan kecil.

Taehyung menggeleng lemah, "Aku hanya sedikit kelelahan jadi aku perlu beristirahat sejenak.", sahutnya.

Jungkook dan Seok Jin langsung melempar pandangannya satu sama lain, berpikir mengapa Nyonya Park bisa bertanya seperti itu sementara alasan terbesar Taehyung tak bisa menemui Jimin adalah Tuan Park.

Nyonya Park melepas dekapannya, menakup wajah dingin Taehyung dan menatapnya dalam-dalam, "Aku senang kau bisa datang lagi ke sini, Tae. Jimin pasti senang jika tahu kau datang mengunjunginya."

Taehyung lantas melirikkan netranya pada tubuh lemah Jimin yang terkulai di atas kasur. Taehyung menatap secara rincinya semuanya. Bagaimana infus itu tersambung pada punggung tangan Jimin, bagaimana tetes demi tetes infus itu mengalir melalui pipa elastic itu. Ia juga dapat mendengar suara alat kardiograf yang terletak di dekat Jimin. Untungnya, suaranya masih stabil di telingan Taehyung.

Dengan langkah gontai, ia melangkahkan kedua kaki lemahnya mendekati sosok sahabat karibnya yang tak sadarkan diri itu. Sosok yang taka sing namun lama tak dijumpainya itu, atau mungkin tepatnya sosok yang telah cukup lama ia tinggalkan itu. Melalui baju pasien yang tersibak, terpasang alat kardiograf di dada yang naik turun secara perlahan itu. Hingga, Taehyung berdiri tepat di samping tubuh Jimin. Ia menatap kedua netra yang tertutup rapat di balik surai hitam pekat yang berantakan. Tangan gemetar itu menggapai surai yang menutupi netra Jimin, menyibaknya hingga wajah pucat Jimin terlihat semakin jelas di pengelihatan Taehyung. Dengan tangan dinginnya, Taehyung tak mampu merasakan betapa dinginnya pula wajah Jimin kala itu.

Telunjuk Taehyung menuruni dahi Jimin menuju batang hidung bangirnya. Telunjuk itu terhalang oleh alat bantu pernafasan Jimin sehingga beralih menuju pipinya. Taehyung tersenyum bersamaan dengan tetes bening air mata yang menggelontor dari pelupuk matanya. "Tidurmu sangat nyenyak hingga tak sadar aku sudah datang. Dasar, Jimin Babo.", lirih Taehyung.

Semua tatapan tertuju pada Taehyung yang terisak di tempatnya. Seok Jin yakin hanya diri Taehyung sendiri yang mampu menghentikan tengisannya, terlebih sudah terlalu banyak penyesalan yang Taehyung tampung untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana bisa kau sampai di sini huh? Apa kau kurang makan? Bukankah kau ingin menemui ibumu? Lalu setelah bertemu bahkan untuk makan saja kau tak mau, jadi apa maumu, huh?! Apa tidurmu kurang nyenyak? Kau punya fasilitas lebih dari seorang yatim piatu sepertiku jadi kenapa kau harus seperti ini?", lirih Taehyung seraya menggenggam tangan Jimin, menautkan kedua jari jemari mereka.

"Kenapa pula kau menungguku, huh? Aku sudah pernah katakan padamu kalau aku tak akan pernah peduli padamu, kan? Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali dan malah menungguku sampai datang?"

"Dan sekarang setelah aku datang, kau bahkan tak sedikit pun bisa makan dan sadar aku ada di sini. Jadi apa maumu, PARK JIMIN?!", bentak Taehyung yang tak akan pernah mendapat jawaban atau pun reaksi dari seorang Park Jimin.

"Jangan hanya tidur, Jimin ah… Kau sudah ada di rumah sakit sekarang. Aku sudah datang jadi apa lagi yang kau harapkan? Aku telah mengabulkan keinginanmu tapi kau bahkan tak bisa mengabulkan keinginanku sekarang. Lihat, siapa yang jahat sekarang?"

Tetes demi tetes air mata membasahi wajahnya, mengalir bahkan hingga ke ceruk lehernya. Tak hanya isakan halus yang terdengar namun isakan yang semakin menjadi-jadi hingga Taehyung terbatuk-batuk dengan rancauannya sendiri, menunggu Jimin memberikan respon atas ucapannya.

"Kumohon, bangunlah, Jimin ah… Aku merindukanmu, sungguh. Aku tak bermaksud sama sekali meninggalkanmu saat itu. Aku sungguh tidak tahu jika kau jadi seperti ini. Kumohon, sadarlah. Aku sudah ada di sisimu, Jimin.", lirih Taehyung seraya menumpu kepalanya tepat pada tangannya yang bertautan dengan tangan Jimin.

"Kau membangunkan tidurku, Tae…"

Suara lirihan itu nyaris seperti bisikan, bahkan mungkin suara nafas Taehyung lebih terdengar dibandingkan lirihan itu. Namun, pendengaran Taehyung cukup terasah untuk mendengar suara sayup itu. Tatapannya bertemu dengan netra yang terbuka setengah sadar, menatap penuh harap dan kebahagiaan.

"Jimin ah…"

Taehyung seketika mendekap tubuh itu dengan lembut, tak ingin merusak tubuh yang telah rapuh tersebut. Ia membenamkan kepalanya tepat di ceruk leher Jimin, membuat Jimin merasakan sensasi hangat yang menggelitik dari nafas Taehyung. Tangan lemahnya yang terpasang infus mendekap balik tubuh Taehyung.

"Maaf aku meninggalkanmu, Jim…", bisik Taehyung di sela-sela isakannya.

"Aku tahu kau akan kembali jadi aku tak khawatir."

"Kau bohong, Babo."

Jimin tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya semenjak dirinya terbaring tak berdaya di rumah sakit. Ia menatap sayu pada Seok Jin dan ibunya yang menatap ke arahnya. Tanpa suara, ia berucap terima kasih pada Seok Jin karena telah membawa Taehyung kembali padanya.

* * *

Taehyung terduduk di sana dengan sebuah hoodie usang yang sedikit berdebu. Ada sedikit robekan pada bagian pundaknya, namun Taehyung lebih dari sekadar malas untuk menjahitnya kembali. Di tangannya, sepiring bubur putih menunggu untuk masuk ke perut si pasien yang menatap sayup ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?", tanya Taehyung seraya menekuk kedua alisnya hingga tersirat lekukan di dahinya.

"Kau yang menatap tajam ke arahku terlebih dahulu, Tae.", sahut Jimin dari balik alat bantu pernafasannya. Setiap kata yang terucap dari Jimin, membuat netra Taehyung menelisik uap-uap yang berdiam sementara di dalam alat bantu pernafasan itu.

Taehyung mengambil sesendok bubur dari piringnya, namun ia tumpahkan kembali ke dalam piring. "Bagaimana kau akan makan ini jika kau masih memakai alat bantu pernafasan itu?"

"Aku tak sudi memakan makanan lembek seperti itu. Terlihat seperti muntahan paus."

"Muntahan paus itu mahal asal kau tahu. Lebih elit dari sekadar bubur seperti ini.", sahut Taehyung tak mau kalah sekaligus tak habis pikir bagaimana sahabatnya itu bisa mengabaikan fakta jika muntahan paus itu mahal adanya.

"Huft, tak ada gunanya bicara denganmu.", decak Taehyung seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Nyonya Park yang terduduk di sofa.

"Nyonya Park, bagaimana aku bisa menyuapinya makanan?", tanya Taehyung. Sedikit lirikan cepat mampu membuat Taehyung menyadari jika Jungkook tertidur dengan kepala yang bertumpu pada dinding di belakangnya. Wajahnya sangat polos, sungguh. Sangat berbeda dengan pembawaannya yang terlihat dewasa.

"Ibu akan melepasnya, tapi jika Jimin merasa sulit bernafas, segera pakai kembali alat bantu pernafasannya.", jelas Nyonya Park seraya melepaskan alat bantu pernafasan perlahan, tak ingin menyakiti Jimin.

Pada lirikan Taehyung selanjutnya, ia mampu melihat Jungkook yang terbangun dengan cepat ketika Nyonya Park meninggalkan sofa itu. Nampak seperti kelinci yang mabuk dengan mata yang setengah terbuka dan menagih untuk tertutup kembali.

"Bu, aku tak ingin makan bubur itu.", rengek Jimin setelah alat bantu pernafasannya dibuka.

Segera, sebuah jitakan keras mengucap salam hangat di dahinya. Beberapa helai rambutnya seketika berantakan, menutupi dahinya. Taehyung tersenyum akhirnya tak hanya tangan kecil Jimin yang mampu menjitaknya hingga meraung-raung kesakitkan. _Now, he can too._

"Tae, kenapa kau menjitakku?", sebuah adu mulut telah dimulai dari emosi yang tak mampu Jimin redam lagi. Pasalnya, setelah sekian lama terpisah dari Taehyung, tak pernah ia mengekspektasikan keadaan ini terjadi lagi.

Taehyung menjuluarkan lidahnya dengan kedua bola mata yang menatap ujung hidungnya, "Memangnya kau saja yang bisa menjitakku?"

"Sini bawa dahi lebarmu itu. Sini!~~~", Jimin mulai gemas dan tangan berinfusnya itu hendak menggapai dahi Taehyung dengan gemas.

"Sudahlah, kau harus makan sekarang. Bersedia atau tidak, kau HARUS makan bubur ini.", sela Taehyung dengan penekanan pada kata 'harus'. Hal itu jelas membuat Jimin memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Sedikit saja. Kau harus janji membelikanku kimchi jjigae dan daging setelah ini."

Taehyung tersenyum kecil walau rasa-rasanya ada yang mengganjal di perasaannya. Membeli kimchi jjigae dan daging setelah ini. Kapankah 'setelah ini' yang ia maksud itu sebenarnya? Bisakah Taehyung membelikannya adalah pertanyaan terbesar di benak Taehyung.

Taehyung masih bertahan dengan senyuman tipis itu. Ia menyendok bubur dari piring itu, menyuapinya pada sosok pemuda bersurai hitam di hadapannya. "Aku tak punya uang. Aku belum sempat bekerja lagi di café Jin Hyung."

"Kalau begitu, setelah aku sembuh maka aku akan mengajakmu pergi ke restoran dekat apartment kita. Kakek tua pemilik restoran itu selalu memberi kita potongan harga, kan? Dia itu baik sekali menurutku.", ujar Jimin dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Senyuman itu terkembang lebar bahkan hingga eksistensi netranya patut dipertanyakan.

Taehyung kembali menyendok bubur untuk kedua kalinya dan menyuapi sosok kelahiran 1995 dan berwajah bak bocah itu. "Kau harus belikan aku daging yang dicampur dengan mozzarella itu berarti. Kita tak pernah bisa membelinya karena selalu kekurangan uang.", Taehyung terbahak sendiri mengingatnya. Dulu, sempat terlintas di benak Taehyung untuk membeli daging dengan keju mozzarella itu namun sebagai gantinya ia akan mencuci piring setelah itu.

"Sial, kau malah memerasku sekarang.", decih Jimin walau ia menyeringai tanpa bermaksud mengejek mitranya itu.

"Taehyung, ibu akan turun ke kantin rumah sakit bersama Jungkook untuk mencari makan malam. Taehyung ingin pesan apa?", ucap Nyonya Park yang tengah bersiap untuk turun bersama Jungkook.

"Taehyung pemakan segala, Bu.", celetuk Jimin setelah menelan buburnya.

"Aku… apa saja, Bu. Aku pemakan segala.", ucap Taehyung dengan senyuman kotaknya yang khas, mengundang senyuman dari seorang wanita paruh baya itu.

Nyonya Park mengelus surai Taehyung perlahan, "Jaga dirimu dan Jimin, ya. Ibu dan Jungkook akan segera kembali."

Setelah suara pintu yang tertutup bergaung di ruangan itu, Taehyung tetap menyuapi bubur itu sedikit demi sedikit. Kini, Taehyung mampu merasakan sedikit kemerdekaan setelah Nyonya Park dan Jungkook meninggalkannya sendiri bersama Jimin.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berakhir di sini?", tanya Taehyung pada akhirnya.

Jimin sedikit terperanjat mendengarnya, membuat bubur itu berhenti di dalam mulut Jimin dan memberikan efek menggembung di pipi Jimin.

"Apa kau tidak makan dan tidur dengan baik setelah aku meninggalkanmu?", tanya Taehyung dengan nada serius.

Jimin takut Taehyung marah sekarang.

Jimin menggeleng perlahan seraya menelan bubur yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. "Aku memang sudah tidak kuat untuk menahan sakit ini. Mungkin harus ada penanganan medis untukku.", sahut Jimin yang tentunya hanya sebuah dusta belaka. "Lagi pula rumahku tetaplah hanya sekadar rumah walau ada fasilitas yang cukup memadai untuk menjagaku tetap hidup. Hanya saja, mungkin aku perlu rumah sakit bukan kamar yang dingin seperti kulkas mayat."

Taehyung hendak menyendok bubur lagi untuk Jimin ketika ia sadar bahwa netranya menangkap pemandangan di mana piring bubur itu telah kosong. "Kau sudah menghabiskan buburmu."

"Aku memang anak yang baik.", puji Jimin untuk dirinya sendiri.

Taehyung terkekeh pelan sebelum mengacak surai hitam Jimin, "Bocah nakal tepatnya."

Suara decit pintu yang nyaring mengalihkan atensi kedua pemuda tersebut. Taehyung tahu bahwa pintu itu telah dibuka dengan tergesa-gesa sementara netra Jimin memerangkap bayangan kakak sepupunya yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Apakah ia berlari dari rumah saking paniknya?

"Jimin ah…", Hoseok menutup pintu bangsal Jimin dengan kakinya kemudian mengambil langkah panjang menuju kasur Jimin.

"Hoseok Hyung…"

Sebuah dekapan hangat mengantarkan Jimin untuk bertumpu pada pundak lebar Hoseok. Ia membaringkan pipinya di bahu milik kakak sepupunya itu sementara Hoseok mendekapnya dengan erat dengan telapak tangan yang mencengkram erat baju Jimin.

"Bagaimana bisa kau jadi seperti ini, huh?", tanya Hoseok dengan nada kekhawatiran yang begitu kental.

Jimin terkekeh, membuat nafas hangatnya menggelitik leher jenjang Hoseok, "Aku hanya sesak tiba-tiba. Bukan apa-apa, Hyung..."

Hoseok melepas pelukannya dan mencengkram pundak Jimin. Netra tajam nan khawatir itu menusuk tetap di netra Jimin. "Bagaimana bisa kau bilang 'hanya' ketika kau membuat semua orang khawatir, Jim?"

"Apa aku membuatmu khawatir?"

"Tentu saja, Bodoh!"

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah khawatir tentangku. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Berjanjilah padaku tentang hal ini. Pergilah bersamaku ke kedai es krim itu lagi, ya. Banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan denganmu, Taehyung, Jin Hyung, Ibu dan Jungkook.", sahut Jimin seraya mengacungkan kelingkingnya, tanda meminta sebuah tanda perjanjian dari kelingking Hoseok.

Hoseok menghela nafasnya sebelum akhirnya mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking mungil Jimin, "Janji."

"Dan kau harus mentraktirku dan Taehyung seporsi besar daging dan keju mozzarella, okay?"

"Huh… Janji."

"Sekarang kau malah memeras kakak sepupumu sendiri.", celetuk Taehyung yang tengah duduk di pinggir kasur Jimin.

"Kau…"

Sebuah jitakan melayang tepat di dahi Taehyung.

"...sudah membuatku.."

Sebuah jitakan untuk kali kedua melayang secara tiba-tiba ke dahi Taehyung. Taehyung hanya mampu termangap bak orang bodoh tanpa mampu mengucap satu kata pun.

"…khawatir juga…"

Kini sebuah cubitan keras menyapa pipi Taehyung.

"…Tuan Kim Taehyung."

"Hyung, lepaskan! Sakit!", mohon Taehyung dengan sebuah raungan kesakitan. Tangannya memukul-mukul tangan Hoseok yang mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Dengar, ya! Aku tak akan pernah membiarkan membolos lagi dari tempat kuliah sekarang. Kau memang dasar anak nakal. Siapa yang mengajarkanmu untuk membolos, hah? Aku tak pernah mengajarkanmu berbuat begitu."

"Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku.", seru Taehyung bersamaan dengan Hoseok yang melepas cubitan mautnya dari pipi Taehyung.

Jimin terbahak di tempat tidurnya, "Pipimu memerah, Tae. Persis berbentuk seperti jari Hoseok Hyung."

Taehyung menatap kesal pada Hoseok lalu memalingkan wajahnya layaknya anak kecil yang tak dibelikan permen.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu dan Jimin untuk pergi kea tap rumah sakit, tapi karena kau marah ya…aku urungkan saja.", ucap Hoseok dengan senyuman jahil.

Taehyung seketika menoleh gembira pada Hoseok, "Benarkah?" Aku tidak jadi marah kalau begitu.", ucap Taehyung namun sedetik kemudian, wajah sumringah itu menghilang menjadi kemurungan, "Tapi tidak mungkin membawa Jimin ke atap. Udara dingin tidak baik untuknya. Lagi pula Jimin harus beristirahat."

"Aku sudah meminta ijin pada dokter yang menangani Jimin tadi. Boleh saja katanya asalkan tidak terlalu lama."

Wajah bahagia Taehyung kembali terpanggil bersamaan dengan sebuah pelukan erat di tubuh Hoseok, "Terima kasih, Hyung."

* * *

Suara decit halus dari kursi roda yang didorong oleh Hoseok dan langkah Taehyung menambah nada alam di atap rumah sakit. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, tak terlalu dingin pula saat itu. Tangan Jimin memerangkap di bawah selimut yang ada di pangkuannya, menghindari rasa-rasa dingin yang mampu menyerang tubuhnya kapan saja tanpa aba-aba. Dapat dipastikan surai ketiga pemuda itu berantakan sekarang.

Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya, tanpa sadar berjalan mendahului Hoseok dan Jimin. Kala itu, ratusan bintang telah membubuhi langit malam kota Seoul yang nyaris berwarna hitam. Mereka terlihat bagaikan kesempatan terakhir di dalam ketidak-adaannya lagi sesuatu yang disebut 'kesempatan' bagi Taehyung.

Hoseok tersenyum menatap bagaimana Taehyung terhipnotis dengan segala kerlap kerlip bintang di langit. Ia nampak seperti anak kecil yang menari-nari dalam kebahagiaan tersendiri dan imajinasi seorang bocah.

"Aku akan membeli minum untuk kalian. Kau bisa menggerakkan kursi rodamu sendiri, kan?", tanya Hoseok dengan volume agak kecil.

Jimin mengangguk dengan senyumannya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya…", ujar Hoseok seraya mengacak-acak surai hitam pekat Jimin sebelum meninggalkan Jimin dan Taehyung di atap rumah sakit itu hanya berdua, bermandikan cahaya bulan dan kerlap kerlip bintang.

Jimin mengambil tempat tepat di sisi Taehyung yang terduduk di beton pembatas. Taehyung benar-benar manusia yang tak kenal rasa takut untuk duduk di sana padahal atap gedung dan daratan di bawah berjarak cukup jauh. Jimin menelisik inci demi inci sosok pemuda bersurai dirty brown tersebut. Wajah sosok itu begitu berbinar ketika netranya dapat kembali menatap bintang-bintang itu bertaburan tepat di atasnya. Ingin rasanya Jimin bertanya bagaimana perasaan Taehyung sekarang kita ia mampu melihat bintang setelah sekian lama tak melihatnya namun Jimin takut malah mengganggu saat-saat langka bagi Taehyung ini. Dalam palung terdalam hati Jimin, ia tak mengerti bagaimana bintang begitulah berarti bagi Taehyung sejak dulu.

"Kenapa kau menyukai bintang, eoh?", tanya Jimin pada akhirnya setelah kita nyaris tenggelam dalam keterdiaman dan keheningan yang berlarut-larut.

Taehyung menatap Jimin lembut, tersenyum kecil, "Kau tahu, hanya dengan melihat bintang, aku bisa tahu siapa lagi selanjutnya yang akan pergi dari sisiku…"

Jimin seketika tertawa hambar, bertindak selayaknya apa yang Taehyung ucapkan hanya sebuah omong kosong belaka. Sebetulnya, Jimin akui, Jimin takut jika orang yang selanjutnya akan pergi dari sisi Taehyung adalah dirinya. "Jadi siapa yang akan pergi?"

Taehyung kembali menatap kumpulan bintang itu, "Tidak ada…"

Saat itu juga, Jimin mampu menghela nafasnya yang tertahan di tenggorokannya selama beberapa detik lamanya. Hatinya lega telah mendengar ungkapan itu. "Apa bintang merupakan hal terpenting untukmu? Hanya bintang-bintang itu yang–"

"Biarkan aku bertanya sesuatu padamu terlebih dahulu…", Taehyung tiba-tiba menyela penuturan Jimin. Taehyung tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Bertanyalah…"

"Apa sesuatu yang paling berharga dalam hidupmu, hem?"

Butuh waktu untuk Jimin berpikir kembali jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. Pada awalnya, Jimin yakin jawabannya itu tepat namun ketika ia berpikir untuk mengungkapkannya pada Taehyung, kurasa itu terlalu melankolis dan itu jelas bukan tipenya walaupun Jimin tahu, hidupnya mungkin telah berada di ujung tanduk.

"Er…nyawaku kurasa.", jawab Jimin pada akhirnya, mengakhiri seluruh gemelut pemikiran-pemikiran di benaknya. "Kau sendiri?"

Taehyung terdengar terkekeh hambar seakan menertawakan pilihan jawaban Jimin. Netranya tak sedikit pun menatap Jimin, masih terfokus dengan cahaya bintang. Mungkinkah ia kecewa akan jawaban Jimin? "Kau adalah sesuatu yang paling berharga bagiku. Percayalah, aku rela membayar nyawamu dengan nyawaku…."

Seketika itu juga, Jimin tertawa sumbing mendengar penunturan Taehyung, seakan-akan Taehyung baru saja menyatakan perasaan cinta pada Jimin. "Uruslah urusanmu sendiri, kita sama-sama punya nyawa, bukan? Tak perlu saling tukar menukar seperti itu. Toh, lagi pula aku akan baik-baik saja."

Taehyung seketika menatap Jimin dengan wajah serius dan datar, menyulut beberapa pertanyaan di benak Jimin.

"Apa menurutmu, ketika kau baik-baik saja, aku juga akan baik-baik saja?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Aku gatau kudu ngomong apa wkwkw. Aku ngerjain ini ngebet banget biar selesai hari ini hauahhaha :V. So, bagaimana dengan chapter ini, guys? Please tinggalkan review yahh… Thankk you and see u in the next chapter. Bye bye /lambai-lambai bareng si enchim/**


End file.
